Legends of Team 7
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Tragic events brought them together at a young age. Raised together by a legend. Destined for greatness. Team 7 is in for a world of events. OP Team 7, OP Mikoto
1. Chapter 1

"**It's been quite some time hasn't it old friends?" **A deep thunderous voice spoke.

"**That it has Artra." **A feminine spoke replied.

"**Hmm is it time already? Has it really been that long?" **Another deep male voice spoke up.

"**Yes it is, as the legend says. Our kind will once again be known to humanity by 3 children who will bring the world to glory. That blasted ten-tails will be making its return within the next 20 years. If I had to guess I'll say 16 or 17 years from now." **Artra said.

"**True." **Mayuri replied." "**There's also those Otsutsuki's who are a threat as well. Not to mention some of the lesser summoning clans like the snakes or monkeys. Enma may be one of good faith. But others in the clan are down right despicable. Wouldn't you agree Fenrir?"**

"**I most certainly do Mayuri. Just as the legend says. It's quite a number of threats that will be happening that will require our power. Not only us, but the power of Kurama as well. I assume you two have already gave your blessings to our chosen ones?" **Fenrir asked.

Artra scoffed. "**Of course we have my good friend. Naruto Uzumaki is the chosen one of the Dragons. I've already bestowed my blessing that will awaken his hidden abilities." **The dragon king stated.

"**Sasuke-sama has my blessing as well. I'm actually excited for when he discovers his abilities with fire. Unlike his clan, he will be able to use the flame of Amaterasu to a higher degree. Rather than just relying on his bloodline. He may even be able to figure out how to release his phoenix wings." **Mayuri, the Queen of the Phoenixes smiled at her long-time companions.

Fenrir smirked. "**Heh good to hear, Sakura-sama will definitely be a legend. She's a very rare case. To think she actually had our bloodline naturally is astonishing. My blessing helped awakened it. Not to mention the other abilities she will possess in the future."**

Artra and Mayuri were shocked to hear this. "**Are you serious Fenrir? That child was naturally born with that warrior bloodline of your clan?" **Artra asked.

"**If I remember correctly, only the rarest of the rare are born with that bloodline. You being included in that group." **Mayuri added.

"**I know which is why I'm very excited to see how Sakura Haruno grows as a warrior. It's safe to say that she will go down in history with the power she has. Not only her but young Naruto and Sasuke as well. I almost feel bad for whoever has to deal with Naruto when he fully develops his dragon powers."** The god of wolves spoke.

"**I know what you mean Fenrir. It seems that they will need us for training in order for that to happen. I am interested to see how far they will come before that. Mayuri you are quite lucky to have Sasuke Uchiha as your chosen one. He is the light of the accursed Uchiha after all**." Artra said.

"**I'm truly grateful that it was him and not some other typical member of that clan." **Mayuri sighed.

"**Well I guess we should start watching over our young chosen ones then. It will be quite some time before they all meet up." **Fenrir voiced.

The three beings of legend were all giddy with excitement on the inside as much as they tried to hide it.

**(Konohagakure, 8 years later.)**

For a long time Naruto Uzumaki did not understand why he was treated as a pariah in his village. It never made sense as to how so many people could treat a child as young as him so terribly. Over half the stores either overcharged him or just didn't let him in their store.

Adults looked at him with hatred. They tell their children not to play with him. All they do is try to ostracize him the best way they can. Naruto hated it. He hated how he was the one who had to endure such suffering. Why him? How come he couldn't have a say so in any of this?

It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he got hit in the head with a bottle by a drunken villager. Did he find out why was he so hated.

The reason was because he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Everything made sense after that. He finally got his answer from the big fox himself. When the bottle knocked Naruto unconscious. The blond was drawn to his mindscape.

To the boy's surprise, Kurama was pretty cool. At first he was really mean but it didn't take long for the fox to warm up to the blond. Kurama has explained everything to Naruto. Said boy was very shocked to find out who his parents were. It only made him come up with more questions. How could so many people be ignorant as to his appearance? Naruto was literally a carbon copy of his father Minato Namikaze.

If people paid enough attention, they would see how his attitude resembles his mothers. Kurama showed Naruto many memories of his parents so the blond could get to somewhat know how they were when they were still alive. Imagine Naruto's surprise when Kurama explained to him that his parents remaining chakra were deep inside of him. At some point in time, he will be able to meet his own parents inside of his mindscape. While physically they were dead. They were still alive inside of Naruto. This whole time they were always with Naruto. Learning that brought Naruto to tears.

He wondered just how his parents would look at Konoha now if they knew how the villagers treated him? All Naruto hopes is that he will be able to make some more friends like Kurama some day. Maybe even have a family.

Little did he know, his wish was going to be granted.

**(Uchiha District)**

Sasuke Uchiha hated being compared to his brother. He hated how his father always seemed to cast him aside as if he wasn't good enough. It wasn't that Sasuke hated his brother or father. But he was fed up with being around them. It's a constant reminder to him saying that he will never be good enough.

The only saving grace he has is his mother. During the last few months. Sasuke has been spending more time with his mother. Rather than chasing Itachi. The 8 year old Uchiha realized that his mother was the only one who saw something in him.

Mikoto Uchiha would tell her youngest son all the time about how proud she is of him. Just knowing that always made Sasuke's chest feel warm. As he grew closer to his mother. Sasuke started wondering more about her. Being so focused on following Itachi and making his father proud. The young Uchiha never realized that his mother was very strong. He heard rumors about how she was said to be stronger than his father.

That bit of knowledge was shocking to Sasuke. From his perspective, his mother always seemed so kind. For him, it's hard to imagine her out on a battlefield. Slowly but surely, Sasuke was starting to have a different opinion on who really runs his family. Sure he knew his father Fugaku was strong. However, he didn't seem like much compared to Itachi and Mikoto.

As of right now, Sasuke was actually sitting in front of his father. He was listening to his father's disappointment in him.

"Sasuke, how long have you been working on the jutsu I taught you?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke frowned. "3 weeks father."

Fugaku sighed. He looked at his youngest son with disappointment clear in his eyes. "I knew you weren't going to be like Itachi. Your brother mastered the Grand Fireball jutsu on his first try. As my son, it's disappointing to know you are struggling with such a basic technique."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "I'm sorry I couldn't measure up to nii-san."

"You need to do better Sasuke. At your age Itachi had already graduated from the academy. He was a prodigy like no other. Being the youngest to ever join the Anbu black ops division. Your brother brings great pride to our clan. It's a shame that I can't brag about you to our clan elders like I do with Itachi. They are also disappointed that they haven't heard anything special about you as of yet. You still have yet to awaken your sharingan. Itachi did this at age 6. Seriously you need to pick up the pace Sasuke. Otherwise I won't be able to look at you with pride as my son and as the clan head. Right now I only see you as a disappointment." Fugaku spoke sternly to his youngest child.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew his father didn't think as highly of him as he did Itachi. But never would have thought that his own father saw him as a disappointment to not only him as his son. But a disappointment to the clan as well.

He was shaking slightly in anger. Tears falling out of his eyes. "Well if you see me as a disappointment so much than don't claim me as your son ever again! I hate you father!" Sasuke ran out of the room.

He ran all the way to the front of the house. His mother Mikoto heard loud footsteps while she was in the kitchen.

"Sasuke-chan what's wrong?" She asked while walking out of the kitchen.

"Me I'm what's wrong. I'm nothing more than a disappointment as a son and to the clan!" Sasuke yelled through his tears.

Mikoto gasped. She ran up to her youngest child. "Sasuke what would ever make you think such a thing?"

The raven haired boy moved his mother's hands off of him. "According to father that's all I am since I can never compare to Itachi. So screw him if he thinks so little of me. I hate him!" He ran out of the door.

Mikoto went wide eyed at her son's answer. She didn't even try to go after Sasuke. She knew he needed to calm down. If she truly needed to find him, she could do so easily.

Her attention was now focused on her husband. Anger was coursing through her veins. She walked to the room her husband was sitting in. Mikoto wasn't surprised at all that he was sitting down rather than going after their son.

"Did you really say that to Sasuke?" She asked in a steel tone.

"I only told him the truth. The elders along with myself see Sasuke as a disappointment compared to Itachi. It's taking him far too long to learn our clan's rite of passage." Fugaku answered.

The temperature in the room dropped. If Fugaku was scared, his facial expression sure didn't show it. Mikoto was absolutely livid at the moment. She was oozing out killer intent like crazy.

"Are you _fucking_ serious Fugaku?! He's an 8 year old boy. You can't expect him to turn out like Itachi. Hell I hate how Itachi turned out. He's so cold now and I know it's because of what you and the elders put him through! All Sasuke wanted is for his father to pay attention to him. You never show him the amount of attention that you do Itachi. He barely even knows anything about you! And now he's going to develop resentment for you and Itachi. All because you want him to be another once in a generation prodigy! You can't do that Fugaku. I refuse for you to break down and build my son to how you see fit. Sasuke shouldn't have to feel like he's in his brother's shadow all the time. He shouldn't have to face that constant reminder of how much better Itachi was at his age. It's not fair to him. So what if he hasn't mastered that damn fireball jutsu?! Have you even thought of helping him so he could get passed his struggles? No you haven't! As a father, it's your job to guide your son. Just as it's the same for me as a mother. But you are _clearly_ fucking failing at it. When Sasuke gets back I want you to apologize to him." Mikoto told off his husband.

"I am the clan head Mikoto. You have no right to order me around." Fugaku flashed his mangekyo sharingan.

Mikoto rolled her eyes before she flashed her own mangekyo sharingan. Only hers was the exact same as Madara Uchiha's sharingan. It is well known just how powerful Mikoto Uchiha is throughout all of the continent. It is said that there's never been a more powerful sharingan ever since the days of Madara Uchiha himself. Her killing intent really flooded the room. As Fugaku broke out into a cold sweat. His heart was beating erratically. It's been awhile since he's felt this type of fear. To add on some more effect of how serious she is. Mikoto summoned the rib cage of her Susanoo. Just like Madara, the color of Mikoto's Susanoo was blue as well.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Fugaku. You know the only reason you are even the clan head is because _I _did not want to deal with the position. Don't let our clan's arrogance get the best of you. Now I will say this again. You _will _apologize to Sasuke. **Do I make myself clear?**" She spoke in a cold harsh tone.

Fugaku nodded fearfully. When Mikoto stop using her sharingan. She left him in his cold sweat.

The Uchiha Matriarch sighed. Her family was falling apart. While she and Sasuke were very close. He was her pride and joy. Unfortunately she didn't have the closest relationship to her eldest son. While Itachi was never disrespectful towards her. As he got older, he became more distant. Lately he's been a lot more distant to Sasuke than usual. Then there was her so called husband. She knew that her marriage with Fugaku is failing. Their marriage was an arranged marriage. But Mikoto did end up falling in love with the stoic Fugaku Uchiha. Unfortunately that love only lasted a few years. Now Mikoto could say she borderline _hated _him.

She didn't like how he looked down on her as if she was beneath him. She hated how he treated Sasuke. She also hated what he turned Itachi into. Another thing she didn't like is how secretive he is about the clan affairs. Lately Mikoto has been noticing a few things going on with her clan. The police force seemed to be more aggressive towards anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. And the atmosphere felt more tense at times.

Mikoto hoped that she was overthinking things. But being a kunoichi as long as she has been. She knew something was going to happen eventually. For right now, all she cared about was her precious Sasuke returning home safely.

**(Haruno Residence)**

Sakura Haruno did not enjoy her home life. In fact she hated it more than anything. Everything went downhill for her when her father died when she was 4 years old.

Her mother was a lot more sad and angry. However she never took her anger out on Sakura until her mother got remarried to her _stepfather_ two years ago. Her stepfather's name was Hiro. Hiro is a former chunin who retired from the ninja forces. When Sakura first met him, she always felt something was off about him. No matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling away. It never went away until she wasn't by Hiro.

She learned the true nature of Hiro when he yelled at her one day for asking her mother for something. That made her mother yell at her as well. From that point on her life got worse. Everyday she would always be berated for something. She would even get smacked across the face from her mother even when Hiro lied on her. Which he does, numerous times.

Then one day Hiro came into her room at night. He was acting a bit off. She could tell he was drunk. But the way he was talking to her was different. Sakura never noticed a thing until he touched her out of nowhere. He didn't do much, but he did fondle around with her body. Sakura could never forget how scared and disgusted she felt. When he left her alone. The pinkette ran into the bathroom to scrub herself clean for over an hour. Even after that she still felt his hands on her.

From there on Hiro kept molesting Sakura. No matter how hard she tried to resist. Even when she cried to her mother for help. All Hiro would do is laugh at her. She will never forget the words Hiro said to her the first time she called her mother for help.

'_You thinks she's going to help you? Get real, she knows better than to interfere with my fun. She knows just how much I want to touch you Sakura-dear. Why do you think your mother is so mean to you now? It's because I conditioned her to be this way. She was so close to killing herself before I met her. Now she's my little puppet for me to do whatever I want her to. She's long given me the ok to do whatever I please with you. Oh the things you can convince a drug addict to do. Sorry to say kid but your 'mother' doesn't really see you as her daughter anymore. You're more of a bother if anything. The only reason she hasn't put you out in the streets yet is because she will get in trouble if word gets out about it. So she's letting you live her until you're old enough to put out. Now shut up and let me do what I came her to do.' Hiro said to her._

The pinkette had cried herself to sleep that night. For the last two years she's had to deal with this type of abuse. She's had many bruises from both adults from whenever they hit her. Hiro never truly raped her yet only because he was waiting for her to get old enough.

Sakura always prayed that one day she will be able to escape this hell. She swore that she would get back at Hiro and her mother for what they put her through. While she didn't feel any emotional attachments to her mother anymore. Sakura still couldn't bring herself to say that she will kill her mother one day. No she settled for never having contact with her again once Sakura finds somewhere she can go. Hiro, on the other hand was on top of her kill list. He was going to have a very painful death in Sakura's mind.

Unfortunately, she was having to deal with Hiro's foolishness right now.

"Alright kid, I know I said I was going to wait until you were older. But I'm getting rather impatient. While your mother is always a good fuck. I want something a lot younger than her. So prepare yourself to lose your little virginity Sakura." Hiro smirked evilly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and fear. Hiro was walking up to her. She tried to run away but she backed up into the wall. The older man grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He was groping her body all over just like he normally does. Sakura was trying to fight against him.

But there was only so much an 8 year old girl could do. She squirmed, kicked, scratched, punched, you name it. It only seemed to make Hiro more excited the more she struggled.

Sakura was screaming for help when she felt his hand tug on her shorts. She was afraid of what was about to happen. She hated how she couldn't protect herself. And she hated how her own mother would allow something like this to happen to her own daughter.

The pinkette had tears flowing out of her eyes. When she felt Hiro touch her private part. She closed her eyes and prayed.

'Please someone...anyone! Give me the strength to protect myself from him and get away from this place. I..I don't want to suffer like this anymore!' Sakura payed to herself.

It took less than 5 seconds for her to feel a foreign feeling engulf her body. It was like electricity was flowing through her entire nervous system. Scratch that her entire body felt different. That's when she felt her body start to move on it's own and her own conscience was taking a backseat for the moment.

Hiro was confused when he felt a spike of chakra coming from Sakura. It was like the whole room temperature just changed. Suddenly he was kicked hard in the stomach. So hard that he was sent flying to the other side on a wall. He looked up to see Sakura standing in a stance. Her hair, skin and eyes were all glowing a brighter color. Her hair and skin had a subtle glow. The brightest glowing feature was her eyes. They were narrowed. However, they held a cold chill to them. Her eyes were now that of a veteran war warrior.

With speed and precision that's unheard of for a child. Sakura gave Hiro a brutal beat down. All of her hits were precise and strong. The older man felt as he was getting beaten blue.

Sakura's body never stopped moving. It was delivering punch after punch, kick after kick, elbow after elbow to Hiro. She was hitting him with so much force that it was spider cracks forming all over the wall. Mebuki had long since ran in the room to see what was going on.

She was terrified at the sight of her daughter beating up her husband so brutally. It was like she was watching a war veteran fight. Mebuki couldn't even walk up to her daughter to stop her. The amount of pressure she was feeling had her glued to the floor.

Sakura ended her vicious beat down by punching Hiro hard in his neck. Crushing his throat, causing the man to cough up much blood. The force of the hit broke the entire wall down. Sakura turned her head to her mother. Mebuki screamed in fear seeing how calm Sakura looked. She didn't understand why her daughter's eyes were glowing. It just scared the living hell out of her.

Sakura turned her attention back to Hiro. She walked up to him and kicked the broken wall pieces off of his body. The pinkette saw that Hiro was still breathing. All she did was walk over half of his body. She still had the same calm and collected look on her face. The pinkette lifted up her foot. Surged chakra through it and stomped down on the man's chest. Safe to say, Sakura crushed Hiro's heart. Surprisingly she had no blood on her whatsoever.

The pinkette backed away from his body and walked away. Her mother screamed and ran up to Hiro's corpse. Sakura felt herself regain control over her body. She blinked a couple times and looked around.

'Well that was really weird. I don't know what happened after I prayed. But all I know is that I never felt so powerful before. It was like I was an entirely different person. The way I was fighting. I never even moved like that before. What's even weirder is that while my body felt like it was acting on its own. I still could see exactly what I was doing. I could feel my every movement like I was the one doing it. When it really felt like I was just a passenger. I don't even feel any type of way about killing Hiro. What's going on? How come I'm not breaking down from killing someone? Not that I care about that bastard anyways.' Sakura thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her 'mother's' voice.

"You...you damn **demon** what did you do Timmy husband!" Mebuki screamed.

"I did what he deserved! He was molesting me for years and you didn't do anything about it!" Sakura screamed back.

"I don't care! I don't care if you were raped by Hiro. My life means nothing without him! I fucking hate you! I wish I never gave birth to you! All you do is remind me of your fucking father. Why did he have to die and leave me here alone with you?! You know what, I don't care anymore." Mebuki rolled over Hiro's corpse a bit to take out a kunai from his holster. Hiro liked playing with his old kunai still.

"Since you took my only form of happiness from me. I'm not going to be stuck here with you. I don't care what happens to you **demon girl. **No daughter of mine could ever be so brutal. I hate you! I hope your life is hell from now on. You should've never been born! Just like that damn Kyuubi brat! Both of you are nothing but demons! But I won't have to deal with it anymore. I'm going to go join Hiro. And maybe in our next life. We will have a happy life without a fucking demon child you you!" Mebuki stabbed herself in the heart and fell on top of Hiro's corpse.

Sakura felt numb to her mother's last words. While she couldn't deny that her words hurt. Sakura felt a bit relieved that she would no longer have to put up with such hell. It was now only her. She killed the man who was ruining her life. And her mother killed herself right before saying Sakura was a demon.

"Well it won't do any good to stay here. I'm glad to finally be rid of them. But I still can't get over the fact that my 'mother'." She spat with venom. "Would choose a man over her own child."

Sakura left her house, silencing hoping that she wouldn't have to return there.

**(Konoha, random forest)**

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like walking around the village. The villagers wouldn't stop glaring at him. He couldn't talk to Kurama since the fur ball is asleep. Not that the blond could blame him. He figured if he had to be stuck in a cage all the time. He would probably sleep a lot too.

Thankfully something grabbed his attention when he heard a branch being broken. The blond looked up to see a boy who had spiky black hair with a blue tint. Onyx color eyes. He looked the same age of Naruto himself.

"Uhh hi?" Naruto spoke up.

"Hey." Sasuke returned the greeting.

Sasuke sat not too far from Naruto. Neither boy said anything for 10 full minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence. Surprisingly the silence was comforting. Sasuke thought about making a conversation until he heard another set of footsteps approaching.

The two young boys turned their heads to see a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She looked around the same age as they did.

"Hello." Sakura greeted them.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hi!"

Sasuke nodded. "Hey."

Even more surprisingly, Sakura sat next to the boys. Neither of the 3 said a word to each other. It stayed like that for awhile. Sasuke was the one who spoke up first.

"So..who are you two?" He asked curiously.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with confusing. "Jinchuuriki?" They echoed.

"Yeah, it means human sacrifice. I don't know if you guys have seen me around or heard about me. But I'm pretty hated in the village. It's because the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside of me when the fox attacked. Now I'm the container of him. But everyone hates me and ostracizes me because I'm a reminder of it. I won't take offense if you two no longer wants to talk to me." Naruto sighed.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly. "Wait did you say Kyuubi? I do remember seeing you around the village before. And my birth mother did say something about a 'Kyuubi brat'."

"Yep that's me. I'm the Kyuubi brat that all the villagers talk about." Naruto said.

"Why would they hate you for something you have no control over? That's pretty stupid. It's not like you asked to be a jinchuuriki or whatever it's called right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell no I didn't! Me and Kyuubi night didn't ask for this. But now we have to deal with it because if I die, so does he. And I don't want my only friend to die because of me. So I'm pretty sure I'll have to become a shinobi to learn how to protect myself." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait so does that mean you don't have any friends besides Kyuubi?" Sakura wondered curiously.

"Yep he's really the only one who looks out for me besides old man hokage. But I hardly see him around since he's always busy. So me and Kurama just been getting by everyday with no one but ourselves." Naruto replied.

"That sounds pretty lonely." Sasuke admitted.

"Eh it's fine I'm used to it. Although I do wish I had more friends to hang around. Believe it or not, you two are the only kids who stayed around me this long. The others either ignore me or try to bully me. Sometimes the adults chase me around and beat me up every now and then." Naruto looked into the sky.

"I know how you feel about being bullied. Kids at the playground bullied me for my forehead. And my stepfather and birth mother used to bully me. I'm surprised I'm even about to mention this. But since Naruto here shared a big secret of his. I guess I can tell mine. My stepfather...molested me for almost 2 years now. He and my mother also used to beat me for whatever reason they could think of. My stepfather was a retired chunin. One time he hit me so hard my jaw almost broke. But today he told me he was going to..rape me...I was so scared that I ended up killing him somehow. I don't know if it's a bloodline or what. But somehow I was able to beat him to a bloody pulp. It felt like my whole body was charged with electricity. I killed him by stomping his heart out after I crushed his chest. I didn't really get to enjoy it because I wasn't really moving my body. It's kinda hard to explain really because I don't understand it myself. But when I got back control over my body. My birth mother started yelling at me. She became a drug addict after my father died four years ago. My stepfather was able to help her get herself together. But he conditioned her to rely on him. So she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to me. After she was done saying how much she hated me and how I was a demon like Naruto. She killed herself. I left my house right after and ended up here. My name is Sakura Haruno by the way." Sakura explained her story.

Naruto and Sasuke was shocked. Neither really knew what to say after that. To think that a girl their age had to go through that with her own family. Naruto felt that he could sympathize with her. She was now all alone like him. He may have gotten beaten up several times and is even discriminated heavily against. No one ever tried to rape him.

Sasuke sighed. "Damn you two sure have it bad. You make me feel like my problems are childish. Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I came here because I got tired of my father telling me how much of a disappointment I was compared to my older brother Itachi."

"Itachi? You mean Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"The one and only." Sasuke grunted. "My father always tries to compare me to him. For so long he's always picked my older brother over me. He hardly even spends time with me. I know he's a clan head. But he still makes time for Itachi rather than me. He always puts me down saying how much better Itachi was than me at the age I am now. Then he told me what the elders thought of me. After hearing just how much of a disappointment I was to my family. I got fed up and ran out of my house. My mother did ask me what's wrong. I'm sure she's had a word or two with my father by now."

"Even though I never had parents. I'm glad I don't have parents like those. At least your mom sounds nice Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah she is really nice. In fact, she's the only one who believes in me. I actually just found out that my mother is actually stronger than my father. I just don't know how strong is she really. I've never seen my mother spar before or anything. I'm kinda curious as to what she can do. One day I plan on finding out." Sasuke smiled.

The trio kept on conversing about whatever came to mind. Before they knew it, 3 hours had passed.

"Man this is really nice. I've never talked to people like this before. Only hokage-jiji and the people at Ichiraku's treat me nicely." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah talking to you guys made me forget for awhile about I did to my stepfather. I...never had friends before." Sakura admitted.

"Hn I never had friends before either. I have some cousins in my clan but I'm not really close to any of them. They all feel like strangers to me. Honestly I wouldn't mind having you two as my first friends." Sasuke voiced with a small smile.

"Me too, you guys didn't shun me away after I told you about Kurama. I...would be really sad if we couldn't be friends." Naruto admitted.

"Well I say that settles it. Looks we are all friends now. I honestly hope we can stay friends for a long time. Because as of right now, you guys are all that I have left." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah you guys are all that I have too." Naruto said.

"I don't know how to feel about my father or brother but I do really love my mother. So I guess all I really have are her and you two." Sasuke said.

"So what do friends do?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke and Sakura shrugged. "I think they hangout together a lot?" The pinkette voiced a bit unsure.

"That sounds right, Hmm we'll do you guys plan on becoming a ninja? I kinda have to since I'm a jinchuuriki. According to Kurama, we are seen as weapons for our villages. So I'm pretty sure I won't have a choice in the matter. Not that I care, I want to be a shinobi anyways. But we could train together if we all become ninjas." Naruto said.

"I'm definitely becoming a shinobi. I want to prove that I can be great as just Sasuke. Not Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku and brother of Itachi Uchiha. Plus I want to be able to protect you guys if we run into trouble. That's what friends do I think?" Sasuke answered.

"I was unsure at first. But I long decided to become a shinobi so I can train to protect myself from my stepfather. Now that he's dead, I won't have to worry about him anymore. But I still wanna become a shinobi. I want to learn how I fought my stepdad the way I did. I also wanna become a legendary kunoichi." Sakura spoke her piece.

"Well it's settled then. We are going to aim to be the greatest shinobi anybody has ever seen!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

Sakura and Sasuke shared his enthusiasm. "Say how about we train tomorrow at my clan training grounds? I mean we could start off by seeing how we fight. Then I guess we could go to the library after." Sasuke suggested.

"The library? What for? I mean they let me inside of there but it's kinda boring." Naruto wondered.

"The library is so we can have access to information to make ourselves better. I agree with you Sasuke. But what time should we meet up?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm how about 9? We meet here at 9 then I'll take you to the Uchiha district. By the way, are you sure you want to go back home Sakura? I mean aren't their..bodies still there?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Sakura-chan are you sure about going back there?" Naruto also asked.

"Well where else am I going to go? It's not like I want to go there." Sakura huffed.

"You could come with me. I live in an apartment by myself since I was kicked out of the orphanage a couple years ago." Naruto offered.

Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression. "U-ummm are you sure it's ok? We did kinda just meet a few hours ago."

The bond waved her off. "Yeah it's fine, I feel like I can trust you. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. We can wake up early tomorrow so you can go get a change of clothes."

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thank you Naruto."

"Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sasuke said as he left to go home.

Naruto and Sakura made their way to Naruto's apartment.

Neither of the 3 knew yet. But they were going to be friends forever. Nothing will get through their bond. They were also going to become legends like never before.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura were in front of Sakura's house. Since the young pinkette stayed with the blond for the night. They were here so she could change her clothes. When they walked in, Naruto was shocked to see two dead bodies on the ground. It wasn't his first time seeing one. In the red light district, he's seen a few people die from overdoses or alcohol poisoning. Not to mention the memories Kurama showed him of his parents fighting enemy shinobi together. He aspired to be just as strong if not stronger than them so he could make them proud.

Sakura still felt nothing for her mother or stepfather's corpses. Which is still really weird to her. But she was actually grateful for it. She really didn't want to be sad over them. Granted Sakura knew girls her age shouldn't be killing yet. The young girl knew that at that point, it was either her or Hiro. Her choice was quite clear.

She ran to the bathroom to clean herself up. Naruto waited for her in the kitchen. By the time Sakura was dressed and had clothes packed up. It was already 8:30. Naruto and Sakura agreed that Sakura could room with Naruto as long as she wanted. He enjoyed having company. Plus neither he or her really wanted to be alone. Sakura was more than happy to move in with the blond she's only met less than a full day ago. It was amazing how much safer she could feel with him over her own family.

The duo ran to the same spot they met at yesterday. When they got there, Sasuke was already there. It was only 8:50.

"Well it's about time you two showed up." The raven haired boy smirked.

"Hey didn't you say 9? It's only 8:50." Naruto voiced.

Sasuke shrugged. "I did but I got impatient with waiting. I've been up since 7."

"Couldn't wait to see us again huh Sasuke?" Sakura teased lightly.

"Honestly no I couldn't." Sasuke admitted.

"Heh me and Sakura felt the same. We left to go to her house early so we wouldn't be late showing up. She's going to be staying with me from now on. We don't know what should we do about the corpses in her house though." Naruto answered.

"I guess we could go tell my mom about it. You might have to tell her exactly what happened Sakura. I'm pretty sure she won't try to get you into trouble. Like you said, you were only defending yourself. Plus it's going to be hard to punish an 8 year old girl for killing a chunin without any proof. Not to mention he did have ill intentions towards you." Sasuke suggested.

Sakura shuddered. "Ugh please don't remind me."

"Sorry." The raven haired boy apologized.

Said pinkette waved him off. "Well guys how about we go to the library first instead? That way we could find something that interests us to try to learn?"

Both boys agreed, the trio made their way to the library.

**(Uchiha District)**

Mikoto Uchiha was a bit worried about Sasuke. She was extremely worried when he left yesterday. He didn't return until a bit past midnight. Normally she would've scolded him for coming in so late. But she let him be since she knew he probably did not want to be home. Not that she could really blame him.

The Uchiha Matriarch did notice how much happier her youngest son seemed when he did return. It made her wonder what could've happened to make him that happy.

Imagine her surprise when he nearly skipped out on breakfast this morning. As soon as he was done eating. Sasuke gave her a hug and ran out the door. While she was happy that her son wasn't still upset by her idiotic husband's harsh words. It made her wonder just what was going on with him.

She sighed. Mikoto knew she wouldn't figure out anything until Sasuke decided to come home. And she had no way of knowing when that was going to be. Right now she had the house to herself. Itachi was still on a mission. Fugaku was with the clan elders _thank god_. She really did not want to be near him. Last night she forced him to sleep in a different room. He had another thing coming if he thought he was going to sleep in the same bed as her after the shit he pulled. It pleased her when Fugaku didn't put up a fight about it either.

The house didn't need to be cleaned. She thought about making lunch but there was no telling if Sasuke was coming back for lunch. Fugaku hardly came for lunch and even if he did. This time around he'll have to make his own.

For now all the retired jounin could do was watch tv. Mikoto decided to do this because she really did not feel like walking through the village. While she did love Konoha. She did not love how some people looked at her because she was an Uchiha. Mikoto is known as a legendary kunoichi in her own right alone throughout the whole continent. Yet some people still think of her as a typical arrogant Uchiha like most of her clan members. It really pisses her off that she has to deal with that image. A huge part of her regrets not taking the title of clan head. She could have made a difference as to how people perceive the Uchiha clan. Unlike Fugaku who seems to enjoy their clan being looked at this way. She was grateful that as cold as Itachi turned out to be. He wasn't arrogant. No he eldest son was _far _from arrogant unlike his father. Sasuke is the same. Her youngest child is not arrogant either. With him all Mikoto needs to do is keep him from becoming arrogant as his he gets older and grows stronger. Mikoto knew that out of her two children. The one who _really_ had the most potential was Sasuke. As much as Itachi has accomplished at a young age. Sasuke is the one will end up being the strongest out of their family some day. She believed that whole heartedly. There's nothing that will ever change her mind about that.

Speaking of her lovable sweet son. Mikoto felt his chakra signature closing in. He was right in front of the gate to the district. He was only 5 mins away from here. What caught her attention was the two other unknown chakra signatures along with him.

"I wonder who Sasuke-chan is with? Hmm hopefully he's made some friends his age. He really doesn't talk much with his cousins. Only Shisui when he's around. But like Itachi, Shisui is also very busy now a days." Mikoto said to herself.

Her question was answered when she felt all three chakra signatures at the door. Imagine her surprise when she sees her godson Naruto Uzumaki. The son of her best friend and sister in all but blood Kushina Uzumaki. One of Mikoto's regrets is that she never got to take care of Naruto. She wanted to adopt him the next day after the attack. However, she wasn't the only one who wanted him. Danzo Shimura also wanted to take care of the blond. Everyone knew he wanted to raise the boy to be a weapon. A weapon of his own ideals. Then there were some of the civilian council who wanted nothing more to kill Naruto. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to kill them along with Danzo that day. Unfortunately, the Third Hokage had to make a decision and put Naruto in an orphanage. That way no one could complain about the imbalance of power between clans. It was already bad that some believed the Uchiha clan had something to do with the release of the nine tails.

Mikoto also recognized the girl with them. If she remembered correctly, her name was Sakura Haruno. It was easy to say that Mikoto never got along with her mother. From the time where they were academy students all the way to adulthood. It didn't even matter if Mebuki ended up flunking out of the academy since she didn't pass the graduation exam. Somehow Mikoto always ended up butting heads with her. She learned about Sakura a few years ago when the girl was no more than 4 years old. She was one of her only ones who knew Mebuki was not mentally stable due to her husband's death. It made her feel bad for the child. Mikoto had wanted nothing more than to take the child herself to take care of her. But she would've gotten into trouble doing something like that. It also didn't help that at the time Mebuki was on the civilian council.

'Who would've thought that Sasuke would make friends with them two out of all the people?' Mikoto said to herself.

"Welcome back home Sasuke-chan." She smiled. "Mind introducing me to your friends here?"

"Hey kaa-san, this is Naruto." Sasuke pointed towards the blond. "And this is Sakura." He pointed to Sakura. "We became friends yesterday. Since we all decided we want to become shinobi when we get older. We should start training together. We actually just came back from the library. Sakura made us read a book about chakra." Sasuke explained.

Mikoto was surprised to hear this. "Oh? So you three think you have what it takes to become ninja huh?"

All three kids grinned at her. "I know we do for a fact dattebayo!" Naruto said.

Mikoto's eyes went wide while Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto curiously. "Dattebayo?" Sakura echoed.

Naruto looked sheepish while he was rubbing the back of his head. "Ah that's a verbal tic of mine that I get when I get excited. Kurama says I get it from my mom."

Now if Mikoto's eyes weren't wide before. They sure was now.

"Oh so you do know your parents? I thought you said you never met them?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't but Kurama was sealed in my mom before me. So he knows my parents pretty well. He showed me a lot of his memories of them. Many didn't know that my mom and Kurama were pretty close. Really only my dad and one of my mom's friends know. But I don't know who that is." Naruto answered.

"Uhh Naruto are you sure you should just be talking openly about Kurama like that? Didn't you say it was against the law to do so?" Sasuke questioned his friend.

"Eh I don't mind, it's not like I'm ashamed of Kurama or being a jinchuuriki. I just don't like how I'm treated for something I had no say in. Plus that law doesn't apply to me since it's about me. I can tell whoever I want about it. At least that's what Kurama said. Apparently he was listening to when the old man told the village about the law. He told them the same day, he announced my jinchuuriki status." The blond shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. But you should still be careful about it. I wonder what happened to your parents while the Fourth Hokage was sealing Kurama inside of you?" Sakura said.

"Oh well you see the Fourth is my father. I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto shrugged again.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. "Holy crap you do look just like the Yondaime!" Sasuke yelled.

"How in the world didn't anybody else notice it? It's as plain as day!" Sakura asked.

"Kurama said their hatred is blinding them to what's in front of them. I guess that means is that they refuse to acknowledge me because of what happened that night. At this point I'm kinda over it." Naruto answered.

Mikoto didn't understand how in the hell did two of the biggest secrets in Konoha could be discussed so casually between these three. But she had to admit, she was very amused. 'At least I don't have to hide anything from him. Can't really be blamed if he found out from Kurama himself. I'll just have to warn him about going around and telling anybody. But I'm sure Kurama himself has already made that very clear. Naruto doesn't come off as he's stupid. So he must really trust Sakura and Sasuke.' Mikoto thought to herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you two. I'm glad my little Sasuke-chan is finally able to make him some friends. By the way Naruto, I'm glad you do know about your parents. You see it was forbidden for anybody who knew them to tell you about them. It was part of the Sandaime's way of keeping you safe. If I could've had it my way. I would've adopted you like I originally planned to and told you about them myself. But unfortunately life had other plans." Mikoto voiced.

Naruto was surprised to hear someone wanted to adopt him. "W-why would you want to adopt me?"

Mikoto smiled at him. "Because I'm your godmother. Actually you have two godmothers and one godfather. I understand if you don't believe me. But you can ask Kurama since he knows about me. I'm the only one besides your parents who knows of his true nature after all."

Now Naruto was stunned. He quickly asked Kurama for confirmation. He received it immediately. It took everything he had to restrain himself from hugging the life out of her. Seriously who would've thought that this entire time. It was people out there who was supposed to take care of him? "Umm can I ask you where were you when I was put out of the orphanage?"

This was news to Mikoto. "You were what?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I was put out of the orphanage when I was 5 years old. I had to live out on the streets for awhile until old man hokage found out what happened. He put me in an apartment and that's where I've been living in ever since. I live in the red light district."

The matriarch felt like face palming herself. Out of all the places for a child to live. Why put him in such a dangerous area? 'It's like the old fool is trying to get him killed! Who knows how many drunks he's had to deal with by now.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me Naruto, have you been attacked by the villagers often. I wouldn't know because every time I tried to search for you. I could never find you. Normally I would be able to try to sense your chakra signature. But I didn't know what it felt like. So it was even harder to find you. I even asked the hokage about you. All he ever told me was that you were doing just fine." She frowned.

Naruto really didn't want to admit just how bad he had it in the beginning. But he figured he might as well tell her the truth. She is his godmother. Also from his perspective, she seems to genuinely care about him.

"I..had some run ins with the adults several times. It's not as bad as before. It's actually toned down a lot within the last year in a half. But sometimes the drunks still like to bother me. It's rare when I get beat up now. Back then, if Kurama couldn't heal me quick enough. Then I normally ended up in the hospital from the beatings. Old man hokage always told me that I should forgive the villagers. I kinda got the idea from him that if I don't fight back. Eventually the villagers will see the error in their ways. He said fighting back will make me no better than them. If I don't fight back, one day they'll all respect me." Naruto answered.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe that the hokage would actually tell Naruto such bullshit. He was basically telling Naruto to be their punching bag.

And if they were mad, Mikoto was fucking livid. 'Is Sarutobi out of his damn mind?!' "What in the world is he thinking. It's like he's telling you that you should be the one asking for forgiveness. Who bloody knows when that 'one day' would come. It won't matter if you end up being killed before they see how stupid they are." She ranted in anger. How dare he put her godson in such danger.

"Well Kurama didn't like it either. In fact he's not really fond of the old man. I myself don't really care all that much since I don't really see him as much anymore. I can always go to him if I wanted to. But I'd rather not irritate Kurama by being by him unless I have to. Plus the old man is busy a lot." Naruto said.

"Kami if he knows you're a jinchuuriki. Shouldn't you have anbu guarding you? I mean it only makes sense if he knows how people feel about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I did before. But they only a couple actually tried to look out for me. I never really saw them unless I was in trouble. But I don't think I've had any for a long time now. Kurama hasn't sensed anyone following me ever since we first met." Naruto said.

Mikoto sighed. "Meaning that you've been unprotected for who knows how long. Just what the hell are those idiots thinking?"

"Who knows but hey at least I'm not alone anymore. Sakura-chan is going to be living with me from now on." Naruto grinned.

Mikoto was curious as to why. Sasuke could see it all over her face so he explained the situation. To say Mikoto was shocked in an understatement. To think that an 8 year old girl was able to kill a chunin. Retired chunin but chunin nonetheless. She had no reason to believe either Sasuke or Sakura was lying. For one Sasuke never lies to her about anything. Another reason is that what 8 year old girl would lie about being molested? If anything Mikoto was happy that Sakura did kill him. Even if the girl wasn't in control of her body.

'So Mebuki is finally dead. Well can't say it's all that surprising. I just feel bad how Sakura is an orphan now. Both her and Naruto have had it pretty rough up until now. Is amazing to see the girl not even fazed from killing. Then again she did say even she didn't understand why didn't she feel bad about it somewhat. It was definitely not normal in any case. Then there's that bloodline she and Sasuke talked about. Never heard of such a bloodline before. Maybe just maybe I've found what my new role is in life. I can't rely on Fugaku to do his job with Sasuke. So it's up to me to make sure my baby boy becomes as strong as he can be. It's time for me to also take up my responsibility as Naruto's godmother as well. He'll be like my adopted son. Hokage be damned, he's not stopping me this time around. I feel really bad for Sakura. There's no way I can just leave her on her own. I can't believe that Mebuki would actually abuse her own daughter like that. She doesn't deserve to have such a sweet beautiful girl as her daughter. No what Sakura needs is a proper strong mother figure just like the boys do. Looks like I'm going to finally get a daughter.' Mikoto thought amusedly to herself.

"Well since you three want to become shinobi. How about you become my students?" Mikoto offered.

All three kids looked at her in shock. "Are you serious kaa-san?!" Sasuke yelled.

The matriarch giggled. "Of course Sasuke-chan. Don't you know that your mother is a retired jounin? Not only that but I have the strongest sharingan of our clan. It's pretty amazing since it's rare for a female member to unlock it. I was one of the lucky ones. Also your mom was quite a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Me and Naruto's mother were one of the most feared duos in all the elemental nations. I retired once I became pregnant with you. Also I'm much stronger than your father. By the way Naruto and Sakura, I'm sorry if I hadn't introduced myself before but I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruto was the first to answer. "Awesome! I definitely want Mikoto-sensei as our sensei!"

Sakura's eyes were wide. "M-M-Mikoto Uchiha?! You are the most powerful kunoichi! Even stronger than Tsunade-sama! Your moniker is _Honō no hakai no megami_! (**Flame Goddess of Destruction)**" The young pinkette couldn't believe that she was in front of such a legend.

"Oh? So someone as young as even knows of little old me? I'm flattered Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiled.

"Ehh? I never knew you had such an awesome nickname? How come it's the first time I'm hearing about this?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's not like a lot of kids know about me since I retired before you were born. The older generation knows of me certainly. Plus Sasuke-chan, you never asked. It's only recently you started to ask more about me. But don't worry, anything you want to know I'll be happy to share." Mikoto told him.

Sasuke was satisfied with her answer. He was more excited that he would be learning under his mom.

"Well since you three look so excited. How about we go ahead and head to go training grounds in the district? Before we do anything, you kids needs to learn about chakra more. And I mean for just practical purposes. Not what the books you read said." Mikoto said.

"Hai sensei." All three chorused together.

(**Uchiha District, Training ground 2)**

"Ok so I assume you all know what chakra is correct?" Mikoto asked.

She got three nods. So Mikoto continued. "Good, so while you three may have already accessed your chakra. You still haven't mastered its basic uses yet. While it might not seem that chakra can do much. In our line of work, chakra can seemingly make the impossible very possible. You would be surprised at just what you could see out there in the world."

"But what do you mean by basics sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Meaning the basic uses of chakra for a shinobi. Like tree walking, water walking, tree hopping, basic sensing skills. The first two I named are chakra control exercises along with the leaf concentration practice. Honestly, from what I know, the academy standards have vastly dropped over the years. I guess since we are in a time of peace. There's no reason to push the students so hard anymore. All that's doing is making our forces lazy. But hey I'm not the hokage." Mikoto replied.

"So uh sensei, what does it mean when we do master the basics?" Naruto questioned.

"You will definitely be more advanced that most academy students. To graduate now a days all you need to know is 3 very basic jutsus. Henge, bunshin, kawarimi are all you need to graduate. Once we see how good your chakra control is. Mastering those three jutsu's should be fairly easy for you three. Then again, Naruto in your case. Your chakra reserves are most likely larger than Sasuke and Sakura. Because of your Uzumaki blood. You're a born with fairly large reserves. Your mother was the same way. That's not even including the massive amount that Kurama possesses. So you will need to work hard to get good control. Otherwise you will be wasting extra chakra in your jutsus." Mikoto explained.

"Hai sensei." Naruto nodded with a determined expression.

"So what are we starting off with?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto smirked. "Meditation."

All three kids groaned in disappointment.

"Oh come on you three. Meditation is very important. It helps one get in tune with their chakra. Also it's good for you mentally. I promise you guys this will be a key part into your training." Mikoto smiled.

"Ugh how so?" Sakura said.

"Meditating can help improve your senses. A shinobi needs to have sharp senses to survive on the battlefield. Trust me they can save your life. I can't tell you how many times my senses save my tail." Mikoto said. "Sometimes you may not be able to rely on your eyes. You may be blinded by something. Which will force you to focus on your other senses. Like your sense of smell or hearing for example. If you get good enough at sensing chakra. You could see chakra outline a person's body with your eyes closed. Even if they are at a far distance. To get to that level takes a lot of training. Most jounin even struggle sensing to that degree. It's easier if you are a naturally born sensor. Like me for an example. Luckily for you, I can teach you three how to get close to that degree of sensing. It'll be up to you as to how far you can take it." Mikoto explained.

That seemed to catch their interest. "Also while doing this, we will be incorporating hand seals to get you three used to moulding your chakra. You are going to practice moulding your chakra with and without hand seals. I won't lie to you guys. My training will seem a little harsh at times. But I'll make sure you all are leagues above your classmates by the time you graduate. You have about six to seven months until all three of you can go."

"Can we really become that strong sensei?" Sakura looked a bit doubtful.

Mikoto noticed this and gently patted the girls head. "Yes you can, in fact you can become even stronger. But you have to put in the hard work to do so. I have high expectations for all three of you. We are also going to figure out this little bloodline of yours Sakura-chan." She smiled.

Sakura returned her smile." Ok Mikoto-sensei."

From there on, Mikoto had her 3 students meditating. Naruto had the easiest time with it since he's used to going into his mindscape to see Kurama. Sakura and Sasuke were coming along well. Mikoto could feel how calm their chakra is. She was a bit surprised at how quickly they picked this up. Well not so much Naruto but definitely the other two.

For an hour she made them meditate before she started teaching them how to sense chakra in not just a person. But in anything that holds chakra. It didn't matter if it was a rock. Imagine her surprise once again when it took all three of her students no more than a few hours for them to get the hang of sensing chakra all around. If she was honest with herself. She didn't expect them to pick up chakra sensing for awhile. Training yourself to sense foreign chakra was a difficult task that took time. Apparently these three didn't get the memo. The one who could sense the best out of them so far was Sakura. Her control over chakra was astounding. Mikoto was very taken off guard when she noticed how much bigger the pinkett's reserves were than she originally assumed. It's quite something since she's never sensed this amount of chakra from Mebuki ever. It wasn't her Sakura's birth father was a powerful man either. He was nothing more than a merchant according to Sakura.

Questions upon questions kept popping up about the three children she was teaching. If she didn't know any better, she would have to say that all three of them just may be natural born sensors like herself. Something like this was truly something.

She had decided to cut training for the day. They've been here for quite some time now actually. For their first day, they all did wonderful in Mikoto's opinion.

Now she was fixing them all dinner. Fugaku still hadn't returned home yet. Not that she minded. Oh no Mikoto was certainly enjoying herself spending time with her students. It made her wonder just how she would've done as a jounin instructor.

"Wow Mikoto-sensei, I've never had cooking this good before." Naruto voiced in amazement.

"I gotta agree with Naruto sensei, even my mom couldn't cook this good." Sakura added.

"Oh you two stop it. I just may get a big head from being flattered so much." Mikoto giggled.

"So mom what are we working on tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Other chakra control exercises. You'll continue meditating. But we'll also be doing tree walking. If you guys master that quick enough. I may let you try water walking. And can't forget about the leaf exercise. If you guys get these down by the end of the week. We'll start sparring. It will also give me a chance to show you how to enhance your physical prowess. Like speed, strength, general awareness you name it. Once all of that gets done. We'll move on to some low level jutsu. But I will be putting you all through the wringer once it comes to taijutsu." Mikoto lightly warned.

Somehow Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all felt dread in their stomachs at the same time.

After dinner Sakura and Naruto left reluctantly. Only because Mikoto noticed it was getting really late. She knew they wanted to stay. So did Sasuke. Hell even she wanted them to stay. But she figured she should let them go home for the first time. Next time she would offer them to stay over. She wanted to build a close bond with Naruto and Sakura. She already had one with Sasuke. But she needed one with her other two students as well.

The Uchiha matriarch wondered just how far will her students really go. If her hunch was right. Then it's safe to say that they will end up going further than she can imagine. One thing Mikoto knew was that she needed to get back into shape. If she planned on being a jounin instructor in the next few years. She needed to get back to her A game.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Konohagakure, Four Months Later)**

It's been a few months since Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all became friends. Now they were the best of friends. It's not far off to say that they are all siblings. A bunch of young and reckless siblings. Ever since the day they met. It hasn't been a single day that they weren't with each other.

True to her word, after their second training session. Mikoto offered Naruto and Sakura to spend the night. Itachi still was gone and Fugaku was not coming home that night. Never a day in her life did Mikoto believe she could have such a good time with 3 8 year old kids. She really enjoyed spending time with them.

Surprisingly all of her students wanted to learn about her that night. So she told them several stories of some of her missions from her days as a kunoichi. To the children, it was very intriguing to her about the experiences of a war veteran like Mikoto. They asked her all kinds of questions. She happily answered every one to the best of her ability. While she wasn't sure if answering questions about the Third Great Shinobi War to 8 year olds was the best idea. But Naruto had already seen glimpses of it through Kurama. Sakura had already made her first kill. And Sasuke was her child. She knew he could handle it. Plus he'll hear about someone else's experience some day. Why not share her own so he has an idea of what to expect in the world they live in.

During those 4 months, Sakura and Naruto stayed over very frequently. At least 3 times out of the week. Their company really did benefit Sasuke. He became a lot more open. Especially towards Mikoto. He was already a momma's boy. But now he's an even bigger momma's boy. Mikoto was forever grateful to Naruto and Sakura for entering her and Sasuke's lives. She would probably wouldn't have developed such a close bond with her son if they hadn't.

That's not to say she hasn't begun to feel similarly towards Naruto or Sakura. Those two she definitely considered her kids now. She could see that her two students also felt closer to her. However she was going to let them decide how their relationship should be. As of now Mikoto acted as their sensei and mother figure. Neither of them ever seemed to have a problem with it. So she figured that was her role to them. It was up to them if they decided to call her 'kaa-san' or not.

During this time, Mikoto taught them all the basics of chakra. It really surprised her just how talented these kids are. They learned all exercises within the first week. But she did make them focus on all of the basics for the entire first month. Mikoto wanted them to feel as if the basics were second nature before she moved on. Although she did include taijutsu during that month as well.

She often watched the kids fight against themselves. Rather than she herself do so. She wanted them to find their own style of fighting. Sasuke had already began learning the interceptors fist of their clan. So he focused on improving that. Naruto was a brawler type. He often improved in mid battle. Sakura was a surprise. While at first she seemed very uncoordinated. Once she got the hang of it, she never looked back. The girl was a natural talent at hand to hand combat. She carried a brutality to her. Along with fierceness. But it was a calming feeling to it all. One day Mikoto had pushed her hard. It was only to see just how far Sakura could go. Well that's when everybody got first glimpse of Sakura's bloodline. Apparently Mikoto had hit her harder than she anticipated. Sakura was briefly knocked unconscious before her bloodline kicked in. Let's just say that neither Mikoto, Naruto or Sasuke knew just how frightening and dangerous Sakura could be.

The girl was able to not only take on Mikoto head on. But Naruto and Sasuke as well. All at the same time. Granted Mikoto was holding back considerably. Even if she was out of practice for several years. But Mikoto had to admit Sakura caught her a good amount of times. The pinkette decimated Naruto and Sasuke in her 'warrior mode.'

That's what they decided to call it. Sakura now could activate her bloodline at will thanks to all the taijutsu practice Mikoto made her students go through. Sometimes it was hard for her to control herself from being too brutal. But Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed it very much. They loved the challenge. Fighting against her warrior mode really pushed their skills. It helped Mikoto since she could get a mini workout out of it. She wondered just how did Sakura ever get such a unique bloodline.

Mikoto and Kurama both agreed that Naruto wouldn't try to channel his chakra until his body developed a little more. Or at least until his body was built up enough to handle the strain. Kurama wanted the blond to be proficient with his chakra by time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke graduate the academy.

In the second month, Mikoto taught her students the academy three since their chakra control was up to her standards. Naruto had the most trouble with the bunshin technique. With some extra chakra control training, he was able to make a perfect bunshin.

During the third month, she wanted them to pick out subjects that they might want to learn. Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke wanted to focus on medical ninjutsu. Naruto wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and take on fuinjutsu.

It was obvious that all three of them were going to learn ninjutsu. All of them wanted weapons as well. But Mikoto said she wouldn't get them any real weapons until they were at least in the academy. But she wanted them to figure out what kind of weapon they wanted. Mikoto was a jack of all trades in different types of areas. So she could help out a lot when it came to weapons. Sakura also wanted to learn some genjutsu. Sasuke thought it would be useful if he learned some as well. Naruto figured he might as well try to learn one. He wasn't all that interested in genjutsu.

So for the third and fourth month. Mikoto had them focus on taijutsu, medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. Ninjutsu was next on her list. Although she did find out their elements. Naruto is wind. Sasuke is lightning. Sakura is water and lightning. None of them saw it their affinities as a big deal since Mikoto explained how if a person trained hard enough. They could master all of 5 elements. Just like the first and third hokage.

Right now her kids were at the library. Naruto was almost done with the beginner level of fuinjutsu. So he wanted to find a book for the next level. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to find more books on the human body. Apparently they wanted to learn as much as possible about the human body. Mikoto had showed them how to use the mystical palm technique. Due to her near perfect chakra control, Sakura got it first. Sasuke got it an hour later.

Just thinking of how much happened in the last few months. It drew her back to think of when she went to go see the hokage a couple days after their first training session.

**(Flashback) **

_Hiruzen knew he had fucked up somehow. How did he know that? Because right in front of him was a furious Mikoto Uchiha. She did not look happy with him at the slightest. Just seeing the intensity of her glare made him inwardly shudder. _

"_What can I do for you today Mikoto-chan?" He asked politely._

"_Don't Mikoto-chan me Sarutobi." She spoke in a steel tone. A tone that let Hiruzen know that she was not having it right now. "I want you to explain to me why my godson was kicked out of the orphanage and was homeless for a period of time without you informing me?"_

'_Aw shit I'll be lucky if I make it out alive.' The old kage thought inwardly. "I see, you found out about it."_

"_Yes it seems my youngest son was able to befriend him several days ago. Not only him but Sakura Haruno as well. They've been with each other every day since then." _

"_Young Sakura Haruno? We couldn't find her at her family's home. We just found out that her parents were killed 2 days ago. If it wasn't for the daily mailman. There's no telling when we would've known. Why didn't she report what happened?" Hiruzen asked._

"_Because she's the one who killed her stepfather Hiro. Mebuki killed herself in front of Sakura because she apparently couldn't live without the man. From what Sakura told me what Hiro told her. Hiro had conditioned Mebuki to be dependent on her. She didn't get over her drug addict habits until he came along. For almost 2 years that bastard was molesting Sakura. And Mebuki was letting him get away with it while abusing Sakura herself." Mikoto growled in anger._

_Sarutobi sighed. He felt bad for the young girl. No one that young should have to deal with such problems in a space where they are supposed to feel is their home. He was curious about one thing. _

"_How did she kill Hiro. She shouldn't be no more than 9 years old. I know she's not in the academy either. If I remember correctly, Hiro was a retired chunin?"_

"_Yes he was but Sakura killed him in self defense. When Hiro was about to actually rape her for the first time. She awakened some sort of hidden ability. It allowed her to kill Hiro. Before you go asking, no I don't know what this ability is. From the way she described it, I've honestly never heard of such an ability. But let's not get too off subject here. Answer my question Sarutobi." Mikoto glared at him._

_Hiruzen felt his neck sweating. "Look Mikoto, I didn't know he was put out. I had anbu stationed at the orphanage to watch over him. But the problem is, a good amount of the anbu assigned to watch over Naruto. Never truly watches over him. They purposely ignored him. It had gotten so bad that only three people were trusted enough to watch him. Kakashi, Yugao and Itachi. But I needed them for higher ranked missions. So eventually I just stopped making anbu guard him since they never did their job even if I threatened them. I'm just glad that Danzo hasn't been able to get to him."_

"_And that bastard never will if I have anything to say about it. Now why the hell would you tell Naruto to forgive the villagers after how they treated for YEARS. Are you trying to manipulate him? Because so help me Sarutobi I will send your old ass to the fucking grave if you answer wrong." Mikoto threatened. She already had her killing intent flooded throughout the room. _

'_Shit she hasn't lost her touch in all these years. If I'm not careful I will die.' Hiruzen thought. "I..I didn't want him to take his anger out of Konoha."_

"_But the villagers get to take theirs out on him? Oh yeah real convincing Sarutobi." Mikoto rolled her eyes. _

"_I can't afford for him to end up releasing the fox Mikoto. It's either him or the village. As much as I hate to do it. I do trust in Minato's seal. But with everything those ignorant fools put Naruto through. It's not hard to imagine the Kyuubi trying to take over his moment of darkness. It would only go to hell." Hiruzen said._

"_I assume you haven't said anything to Jiraiya or Tsunade about this haven't you?" Mikoto asked._

_His silence was the answer she needed. _

"_You do know that when Tsunade finds out how you let the villagers abuse her godson. It won't be pretty for you. Jiraiya may let you off the hook. But there's no way Tsunade is. Knowing her I'm sure she's always thinking of Naruto. If only she got over her damn phobia." Mikoto sighed._

"_Yes I do know. It means certain death on my part." He sighed himself._

"_Can't blame no one but yourself old man. At least you did protect him from Danzo. But I would kinda keep my distance from Naruto for awhile if I were you. The fox isn't too fond of you. Naruto isn't sure what to think of you. Sasuke and Sakura are both questionable about your actions. I'm still pissed myself. However I'll let you slide for a few favors on your part." Mikoto suggested._

_Knowing he had no way out of this. "Fine what is it you want?"_

"_First off, you reinstate me as a jounin by the time those three graduate. I should be well prepared to continue my duties by that time. Second, I want you to make sure all three of them end up on the same team. Third is that I want you to make me their jounin instructor. Fourth is if they choose to let me adopt them at some point in the future. You let me sign those papers with no questions asked. The council could kiss my ass at this point." Mikoto listed off her demands. _

"_Mikoto you know I can't just put them on a team like that. It'll be unbalanced plus it may show as favoritism." Hiruzen countered._

"_I don't give a fuck. You don't see the potential that I do in those three. They'll be at genin level by the time they attend the academy. You owe this to me, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and Naruto. Just make them a team. If I'm training them then you know you won't regret it. Besides you did want me to be a sensei before I ended up getting pregnant. This is the only way you are getting my services again if we aren't going to war. So pick wisely old man." Mikoto smirked._

_Hiruzen sighed. "Ok ok I'll do it. It's not like I have much choice in the matter."_

**(Flashback End)**

It still makes Mikoto smirked remembering how she put the God of Shinobi in his place. She didn't even have to use her sharingan. Then again she and Tsunade are probably the only ones who could get away with talking to Sarutobi like that.

Mikoto was really proud and shocked how far her students grown in a short amount of time. Since Naruto and Sakura were around the district so much. People had grown used to them being around. Once they got over their wariness of Naruto. A good amount of clan members started being nicer to him. It made her so happy seeing the smile on Naruto's face. He was so happy that some people stopped treating him so poorly. Most stores in the Uchiha District didn't try to overcharge him anymore. Mikoto had to threaten a few stores to treat him fairly at first.

She figured since she was often seen with Naruto. Her fellow clan members saw that he couldn't have been that bad if their most powerful member treated him like family.

It was reasons like this that Naruto and Sakura spent a lot of time in the district.

Mikoto was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her kids chakra signatures enter the district. They were closing in so fast, it took only 2 minutes for her to hear.

"Mikoto-sensei!" Naruto's voice was heard.

A smile formed on her face. Hearing her favorite blond call out to her.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all entered the house. Each of them had books with them.

"I take it you guys found what you were looking for?" The matriarch asked.

She was given huge grins from each of her students. "You bet sensei! I found two books on fuinjutsu. One is for the next level. The other is a book that was written by my dad! It starts from the beginner's level and goes all the way to master's level. It'll take me at least a year or two before I'm close to finishing it. My dad wrote so much in detail. The librarian said it's the only copy left in the whole village." Naruto gleefully explained.

"Me and Sasuke found more books on the human body. Since we already know about the organs and bones. It time to focus on the nervous system in the body. We even found a book that goes into detail on what it takes to be a medic." Sakura said.

"Who would've thought the human body had so many functions. I swear sometimes it feels like my head is going to explode with all that information. But I can't say that I do not love learning about it. Me and Sakura were thinking of going to do volunteer work at the hospital to get some real medical experience." Sasuke added.

Seeing a certain look on her sensei's face. Sakura quickly spoke up. "Of course he means once we are in the academy sensei!" She blurted out.

Mikoto smiled. "Good I was wondering if I was going to have to remind you two again. Well I have to say it is a good idea to go get actual experience from the hospital. I only know a little bit more than the basics when it comes to medical ninjutsu. So I'm not much help in that department."

"You did teach us the Shōsen so that counts for something." Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe so do you guys wanna study your new books or go out to train? Since you three have done nothing but surpass my expectations over and over. I believe you've earned the right to start learning elemental ninjutsu. I'm glad I got you three used to moulding your chakra." Mikoto asked them.

All three of her students looked at her with an awe filled looked. As if they had just won the lottery. It made her laugh to herself.

"Are you serious kaa-san? We can really start learning ninjutsu?" Sasuke voiced.

"I don't see why you three are so surprised. It's not like you haven't learned ninjutsu before?" Mikoto mused.

"But this is different sensei! You told us that since elemental ninjutsu can be dangerous. It'll be awhile before we learn it." Naruto told her.

"Ninjustu is dangerous Naruto-kun. It's dangerous if it's used improperly. Remember how I told you three that if you aren't careful. It will blow up in your face?" She received three nods of confirmation. "Not only that but you can do a lot of harm to someone if you are using it recklessly. It's really dangerous to use ninjutsu without proper control. What if you don't put enough chakra into your attack against the enemy like you assumed you did? If the enemy's jutsu overpower yours. Then you'll either end up badly hurt or dead because of that one mess up. What if you put too much chakra into your attack while you are sparring against one another? Again you could end up seriously hurt or worse dead. Which is why I was strict when it came to your chakra control. I needed you to have a well in depth understanding of chakra before I taught you higher ranked jutsu." Mikoto explained.

"So we really are going to be learning higher rank moves. I'm so excited!" Sakura voiced.

"Just so you know, genin typically don't know elemental ninjutsu until their sensei decides to teach them. Although most Uchiha kids already know of one or two fire style jutsus before they graduate from the academy. I can't really speak for other clans. But I do know the also begin instructing their own kids in their clan teachings before graduation. Take the Hyūga clan for example. Remember when I showed you three a genjutsu of how they fight?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah their style was pretty efficient. But it was too stiff in my opinion." Naruto answered.

"You'd be surprised how many think the same. I honestly think it's foolish for them to only rely on their clan abilities. Which all derives from their gentle fist style." Mikoto said.

"So what are you going to teach us first?" Sakura wondered.

Mikoto smirked. "I want you three to learn the great fireball jutsu. Sasuke-chan already begun learning it months ago when his father first showed him. But I don't think you ever mastered it yet have you dear?"

Sasuke looked embarrassed. "No I've been focused on all of the other things you've been teaching us. So I kinda forgot to keep practicing it." He sighed.

"No need to be down about it. I'm actually glad you didn't work on it. So this way all three of you can master it together as a team. Although since you have the most experience. You should be the one who master it first. Lucky for you guys, I happen to be very proficient in all five elements. Although earth is my weakest element. I'm also going to get you three started on elemental manipulation. It'll help you learn jutsus easier. I hope you three are prepared. Because from now on training is going to get more intense. Especially our taijutsu training." Mikoto voiced.

"Bring it on sensei!" All three chorused together with excited expressions.

Mikoto led her kids to their usual training ground.

(**Several hours later that night)**

Itachi Uchiha had finally returned home. He dreaded it since it meant he will have to deal with his father's nonsense again. He knew that his clan higher ups were planning something. Sometimes he can't help but wonder how foolish the higher ups are.

He often felt bad for pushing away his brother and mother. But Itachi didn't want to risk snapping around them. He prayed that his younger brother would be like their mother instead of their father. Itachi knew that Sasuke hated being compared to him. He himself hated when his father did that to Sasuke. It was unfair to him. Hell even Itachi himself didn't expect to become as good as he is so quickly. However Itachi had faith that Sasuke would surpass him some day.

As he got closer to his home. He felt some unfamiliar chakra signatures inside. Well one of them isn't really unfamiliar. Itachi just hasn't seen Naruto for quite some time. He was completely unknown to the other signature.

When he stepped inside, he could see he was right. Naruto was here along with his mother and brother and some pink haired girl he's never seen before. He had to admit to himself that he is surprised by how natural everyone seemed to be getting along. He's never saw his mother or Sasuke this happy before. While he was happy for them. He felt even more guilty that he couldn't be apart of it.

Mikoto eyes had widened when she saw her eldest son back. She didn't pick up his chakra signature because she was too focused on her students.

"Welcome back home Itachi, how was your mission?" She asked.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stopped talking to see that Itachi was actually here. "Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out.

"The mission went as expected. I don't know how long it is until I'm deployed again." Itachi walked passed the group.

"If you're hungry, you could join u-" Itachi had cut his mother off.

"No thank you mother, I'd rather be alone." He said coldly as he walked down the hall.

"Sheesh that guy is cold." Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "Thanks for stating the obvious idiot."

"Oi I'm not an idiot. He just didn't have to be so cold to sensei. He even ignored you when you called out to him." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke looked away.

"Oi you two no fighting at the dinner table remember? Or do I have to punish you two again like last time?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

The boys both gulped in fear. They shook their heads vigorously.

"Thought so." Mikoto smiled.

"So that's the legendary Itachi Uchiha huh? Hmm he doesn't seem much to me. I feel like sensei could wipe the floor with him." Sakura noted.

"Well Itachi is very good. He's not in anbu for nothing. While I am still stronger. He could probably catch me off guard since I'm still pretty rusty compared to how I used to be. It's hard to say at the moment." Mikoto said.

Their dinner continued on. Like usual Sakura and Naruto stayed over.

**(A Month Later In The Hokage Tower**)

"Itachi..are you certain of this?" Hiruzen asked.

He sitting in a room in between his advisors and Danzo. He had prayed what Itachi just said was not true.

"I am very sure of this Lord Hokage. The Uchiha are planning to do a coup d'etat on Konoha. They feel as if they have been disrespected for far too long. I had figured that my father was up to something within this last year." Itachi answered.

"Do you know when it will be taking place?" Homura asked.

"No the date has been undecided. It was going to be set within the next two clan meetings." Itachi said.

Hiruzen sighed. "We can't afford to have a civil war within our village. We are still recovering from both the last war and the nine tails attack. Not only that but many innocents will get caught in the crossfire."

"Maybe I can try to convince my father to head you out Lord Hokage. I doubt he will but it's worth a shot." Itachi offered.

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well see what you can do Itachi and report back to me."

It didn't take long at all for Danzo to meet up with Itachi later after that meeting. The Uchiha knew the old warhawk would try to get into contact with him eventually. So he figured why not just get it out of the way.

"Looks like we have quite the problem on our hands Itachi." Danzo said.

"Unfortunately we do." Itachi said in a bland tone.

"Makes me wonder just who side will you pick? Your family or the village? I couldn't blame you if you so happened to pick your family. But then your little brother would probably end up dying." Danzo mused.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Stop playing games with me Danzo. What do you want."

"Ah there goes the cold blooded Itachi. Very well, I want you to make a choice. You see I'm sure Hiruzen knows that it won't look good if Konoha shinobi started killing a clan without any valid proof of their attempted crime. It will definitely lead to your brother swearing vengeance against Konoha. Which will most likely lead to his death. Same could be said for your mother. If she sides with your clan. Then I know Konoha will lose many valuable shinobi trying to take her down."

"Get to the point." Itachi voiced.

"Will you side with the Uchiha which will lead to the death of your brother and maybe even your mother and yourself? Or will you side with Konoha and carry out a mission of eliminating all other Uchiha except for your brother?" Danzo said.

Itachi regrettably already knew his choice. For the good of Konoha. He will take out his entire clan. If only his clan wasn't so foolish. If only his father would talk to Lord Hokage to work something out. "You do realize that I have very little chance of killing my mother?"

"I'm quite aware of her prowess. Just do what you can do." Danzo replied.

Itachi turned around. "Fine you have a deal."

Danzo smirked.

"However if my mother ends up surviving. You will not in any way try to harm her or Sasuke. You will leave them alone. If I find out that you broke your word. I will release top secret information to each of the great nations and come for your head myself. You would do well to remember this threat Danzo." Itachi voiced coldly before turning into a flock of crows.

Danzo grimaced. "Damn it he got me." He wanted to try to get Mikoto out of the picture but now that was out of the question. He sighed. "Well played you brat." Danzo went back to his base.

Itachi hated himself more than anything right now. To think he would have to take out his own clan in order to save Konoha.

It was only a day later when he reported back to the hokage and told him that his father declined the meeting. He surprised the old kage when he said he would take the liberty of taking out his clan. Hiruzen tried to convince him out of it but Itachi's mind was already made up. Hiruzen knew that Danzo had something to do with this. Unfortunately he as a kage had to make a choice to protect his village.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A Month Later) **

It was night time, Mikoto had decided to take the kids out for dinner in the village. She figured they deserved a special treat for how much they are progressing in ninjutsu. As she first thought, Sasuke was the first to master the fire ball jutsu. Naruto being the second. Sakura being last since fire is her natural opposites. She is a water and lightning type after all.

Mikoto then showed them how to practice moulding their affinities by using a leaf. She demonstrated by channeling fire natured chakra into the lead. Which in turn caused it to ignite and turn into ash. So far Sasuke was able to make a leaf wrinkle. Naruto was able to use his wind nature to split the leaf. Sakura could use her water nature to dampen her leaf. She did struggle with lightning for a bit. But after a few days of practice, the pinkette got it down.

So she taught them one jutsu each of their perspective elements. She was proud that it only took them a week and a half to get them down. While she was happy that Sakura was able to master a jutsu for both of her affinities. She suggested to Sakura to pick one affinity to focus on for now. When she learns 3 of 4 more jutsu for one affinity. Then she could focus on the other. So she chose to focus on water.

Mikoto only taught them C-ranks to start off with. She was going to keep it that way until she felt they could handle stronger techniques.

As of now they were all on their way back to the district. The more time she spent with Sakura and Naruto. The more she wished she could hear them call her 'mom.' These 3 were her babies and nobody could tell her different. As usual Naruto and Sakura were staying the night again. They always slept in Sasuke's room. Not that Mikoto minded. She found it cute if anything.

She and Fugaku still weren't on the best of terms. Even when she had threatened him. The man still had yet to apologize to Sasuke. So Mikoto refused to sleep in the same bed as him. It really didn't matter since she hardly seen him anymore anyways.

"Say Mikoto-sensei so the academy starts next month right?" Sakura asked.

"That's right dear, you three will start the road to your careers pretty soon." Mikoto said.

"Aww but sensei do we have to go? You already taught us everything in their curriculum and more. Way more in fact." Naruto whined.

"I know Naruto-kun, you three are borderlining chunin faster than I expected. But I still want you three to go to the academy. There's no reason why you shouldn't get to enjoy your childhood as much as you can. Plus it gives me a lot more time to train you guys the best I can. Trust me, these next few years will be very useful to your skills. You need that time to excel at fuinjutsu and other arts. Just as Sasuke and Sakura need it for medical ninjutsu. I would prefer that they are full fledged medics before you guys are put into a squad." Mikoto explained.

"FULL FLEDGED MEDICS?!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed.

"Yes full fledged medics. As crazy as it sounds for kids your age. I truly believe you two will be excellent medics by the time you graduate from the academy. Especially at the rate your learning at." Mikoto smiled.

Little did any of them know, Itachi was high on a pole watching them. He was waiting for them to return actually. When he saw his mother turn his head in his direction. He was already out of sight.

"D-Do you really think we could do it kaa-san?" Sasuke asked.

"I know for a fact you can Sasuke-chan. All of you are my precious students and kids. I have nothing but the utmost faith in each of you." Mikoto stated with so much pride laced in her tone. She didn't realize just how much her words meant to her students. All three of them had tears leaking out of their eyes. But they were quickly wiped away so they wouldn't worry their sensei.

When they arrived at the gate entrance to the district. Mikoto instantly felt something was off and she wasn't the only one.

"Uhh sensei how come I can't sense any chakra signatures around here?" Naruto asked.

It was long confirmed that Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were natural born sensors just like Mikoto. The matriarch figured she must've passed on her ability to Sasuke instead of Itachi.

This is when Mikoto's protective instincts kicked in. Channeling chakra into her nose, she gasped at the amount of blood that was in the air. Oddly it was only one person out of the entire district that she could sense.

She quickly turned around to see her students looking at her with confused expressions. Mikoto looked at them seriously. "I don't know what's going on. But I'm going to go find out. I want you three to stay here until I get back." She told them.

All of them looked at her with wide eyes. "B-but kaa-san-" Sasuke said.

"Damn it Sasuke just listen to what I said! I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt!" She cut him off and ran into the district.

Sakura looked at her best friends. "Guys? What should we do?"

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here while sensei is all by herself! I know she's stronger than all of us combined and much more. But it just doesn't feel right staying here." Naruto replied with determination.

"Well said Naruto. Come on guys we're going after her." Sasuke ran ahead with the other two right behind him.

As they were running, they couldn't help but notice the corpses on the ground. Naruto was used to seeing corpses by now thanks to Kurama. Sakura not only killed her stepfather, but she and Sasuke had asked Mikoto to show them genjutsus of dead bodies and gory injuries to get them used to seeing them. Being future medics only meant they were going to be subjected to sites like this. Mikoto had explained that severe injuries are common on the battlefield.

Mikoto herself had just arrived at her house. She couldn't believe the amount of corpses she ran past. It only took her a few seconds to reach the room the chakra signature was coming from. When she slammed open the door to the room. Her fears were confirmed.

"I-Itachi…" Mikoto muttered.

Itachi had his sword deep within Fugaku's back. He turned around to see his mother was in front of him. "Hello Mother."

Miktoto could not believe what she was seeing. Did he eldest son really kill their whole clan? For what reason? "Itachi what the hell is going on?!" She yelled as tears started falling out of her eyes.

Itachi looked at her with the same stoic look. "I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself Mother."

Just as Mikoto was about to reply. She felt 3 chakra signatures of her students. 'Oh no!' She said internally.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled.

"Seems like everyone is here." Itachi said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has all arrived in the room. They were shocked to see Itachi with his sword in Fugaku's back.

"F-Father!" Sasuke cried out. He looked at Itachi. "What are you doing Itachi?!"

"What I'm about to tell you all is SS-class secret. No one but the higher ups know what took place tonight." Itachi said.

"The higher ups?" Mikoto echoed.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I was ordered to eliminate our clan. None of you knew this but the Uchiha were plotting a coup d'etat against Konoha. Within the last year the clan meetings have been happening a lot more. Discussing our position and treatment in the village. The whole segregation of the Uchiha clan. Father and the elders were growing fed up with the treatment. So they began to plan a way to take over the village. I had only learned that the plans were confirmed when I got back from my last mission from father himself."

"Y-you're lying! Why would father want to betray the leaf!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto told him.

Sasuke looked at his mother. She had an angry look on her face with tears flowing out of her eyes. "You don't know this but I had my own suspicions of your father and the others within the last several months. I had noticed how much your father was starting to change. He was home a lot less than before. Also more cold than before. It was easy to tell that our clan's arrogance was getting the best of him. So I did my best to focus on you so you wouldn't pick up on his attitude. He was already failing you as a father as it is. I had told Fugaku to apologize to you for saying you were a disappointment to him and our clan. I scared him so bad he almost pissed himself. But in the end he never apologized. So we weren't on the best of terms ever since then. Hell even before then I could tell our marriage was falling apart." Mikoto explained.

Sasuke was stunned by his mother's explanation. He didn't realize that she was protecting him this whole time.

"I see you believe me. However do not blame the hokage for this. He did try to fix things before they got out of hand. But father wouldn't have a meeting with him. Danzo Shimura was the one who gave me a choice. To either side with our clan and risk Sasuke dying. Or side with Konoha and keep Sasuke alive." Itachi said.

Before any of them could respond Itachi showed them a genjutsu that replayed the exact events he told them. From the clan meetings to Danzo's order and the Hokage's regret in agreeing. From the outside world, only 5 seconds had passed.

When it was over, Mikoto had looked at Itachi with more tears falling out of her eyes. "Itachi why did you take this on alone? Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"Because I couldn't let you tarnish your reputation. It would be a huge blow to Konoha politically. Considering how you were the one who was originally supposed to run our clan. But I am glad you all know the truth. Just know this, I was not alone in this massacre. Someone else helped me. He will be a threat in the future, so make sure you all are prepared. From this day forward, I will be marked as a missing nin. Sasuke, you and your friends need to get strong enough to make sure I atone for my crimes. As well make sure Danzo pays for crimes against our clan. And mother I'm sorry but I hope you survive." Itachi moved at high speeds.

Because Mikoto was caught off guard. She only had enough time to step in front of her kids and take the blow head on. She didn't even have enough time to use kawarimi.

Itachi had cut his mother right down the chest. She fell on the ground not moving.

"SENSEI/KAA-SAN!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

All three of them glared angrily at Itachi. To Itachi's surprise all of their eyes were different. Sasuke had awakened his sharingan. Naruto had red eyes with slits as pupils. Meaning he was using Kurama's chakra. Sakura's eyes were glowing. Making her emerald eyes much brighter than usual. Itachi didn't know it. But she had activated her bloodline partial in her anger.

"Get strong enough to kill me and our other enemies you three. I'm counting on you." Itachi disappeared into a flock of crows.

"Go to hell Itachi! I swear I'm kicking your ass the next time we meet!" Sasuke roared feeling his anger intensifying along with the dread feeling of his mother possibly dying. The amount of trauma he was in caused his chakra to spike. He felt his eyes swirling. From his friends perspective, Sasuke eyes had gained 3 full tomoes in both eyes then morphed into three intersecting ellipses. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a rush of chakra invade his body.

"Woah Sasuke your eyes went from a normal sharingan to a similar one sensei has!" Naruto yelled.

"Mangekyo sharingan? Fuck it we don't have that kind of time to focus on it right now!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Help me carrying sensei now! We have to get her to a hospital!" Sakura ordered her friends.

The young three children were roof hopping as fast as they could. Thankfully Mikoto had only started bleeding out halfway there. The cut was really deep. It only took them 5 minutes to arrive at the hospital.

When they ran in, Naruto yelled for a doctor. Immediately people brought her a stretcher to lay her down on. The doctors immediately rushed her back to a vacant room to begin emergency surgery.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all scared of the possibility of losing Mikoto. They felt so helpless that all they could do was watch Itachi strike her down. And not only that, they had no way to help heal her. Deep down inside it lit a fire under them. Their drive to become stronger increased. None of them wanting anything like this to ever happen again. Sasuke and Sakura swore to themselves internally that they were going to become the best medics Konoha has ever produced. Naruto swore he would become a master of fuinjutsu so he could different ways to protect his friend and sensei.

Hiruzen had showed up 30 minutes later. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for what has happened. I'm sure Mikoto will make it out fine." The old man tried to comfort Naruto.

The blond heard Kurama growling inside of him. "**I swear if that old man doesn't leave. As if he didn't sign off on the order.**" Kurama said to him.

Naruto himself really didn't feel like being by the old man. He really didn't know how to feel about him at the moment. While he did know the truth. It still stung knowing at the end of the day he signed off on the mission. The Uchiha clan were the clan who treated him the nicest after all. It's no way all of them could've been plotting against the village in his mind.

Kurama was feeling the same anger Naruto was for Mikoto getting hurt. While he wasn't fond of humans. The only ones he swore to himself to protect was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto. As far as he was concerned. While Kushina was Naruto's birth mother. Mikoto was his actual mother. She is the one who looks out for him and tries to take care of him.

"Thanks jiji." Naruto whispered.

After saying a few words to Sasuke and Sakura. Hiruzen left. Nobody said any words for awhile. It wasn't until an hour and a half later that Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, Sasuke is it wrong for me to think of sensei as my mother?" She asked.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked by her question. It was Sasuke who spoke up after. "Honestly I don't mind it. I would have to be an idiot to not see how you guys adore my mom. She adores you just as much if not more. Whenever you guys don't stay the night. While I do feel lonely and a little sad. It really hits my mom hard. I mean we both still get by with just us two. But it doesn't feel complete until you guys come around. She worries about both of you a lot. The only reason she doesn't worry about me as much is because I'm normally at home with her. She treats us all as if she gave birth to all of us. I've never felt as close to Itachi as I do with you two."

"It's..been a few times where I had to stop myself from calling sensei 'mom.' Ever since she's told me that she was my godmother. She's been the mother I've never had. I never knew what any form of love felt like until I met sensei." Naruto admitted.

"Sounds like we are going to be a family. I'll be the older sister while you two are my younger brothers." Sakura smiled.

"Making Naruto the youngest out of us all." Sasuke smirked.

"Heh that just means I'll be sensei's favorite. The youngest always get favorited." Naruto grinned.

"Dream on Naruto, you know sensei doesn't play favorites with any of us." Sakura smirked.

"That true but Sasuke may be her favorite with him being the biggest momma's boy in history." Naruto teased his best friend.

"Oh shut up Naruto." Sasuke grumbled with a small blush on his face.

They talked for another two hours before a doctor finally walked out towards them.

"I see you three are very eager for the news. Well she'll definitely survive. The cut wasn't as bad as it looked. Knowing the type of kunoichi she is. Once she wakes up all she will need is a full days of rest and she can go back home. I'm sure she will be sore in that area for a couple of days." The doctor explained.

All 3 kids let out a sigh of relief. "Can we go see her?" Sasuke asked.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, we just put her in a room. I don't know exactly when she will wake up. It may be in an hour, a day or several days. But just know she will be fine."

Not a second later, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura rushed off to her room.

**(Three Days Later) **

Mikoto felt herself waking up. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was working properly. When her vision cleared up she saw flowers on a table. Seemingly gifted to her along with tomatoes, instant ramen and container of umeboshi. All of her kids favorite foods.

Speaking of them, when her hearing cleared up. She heard their voices in the room. Slowly she sat up, feeling minor pain. Her kids were all having a conversation about something. Mikoto was very happy that none of them seemed hurt. A part of her feared that Itachi may have tried to harm them as well.

'Looks like I got lucky.' Mikoto noted to herself.

Paying closer attention to her kids. She heard Sasuke saying.

"For the last time Naruto, we are not having ramen to celebrate when kaa-san wakes up." Sasuke grunted.

"Aww but why? Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto tried to convince him.

Sakura sighed. "Because baka how do you know she will want ramen? It's rude for us to choose where she might want to celebrate _her _recovery."

Naruto didn't have an answer for that. Sakura and Mikoto both beat into his head on what's rude and not rude. "Ok you got me there Sakura-chan. I don't wanna be rude to Mikoto-sensei after everything she's done for me."

Mikoto felt her heart swell at his words.

"Good plus it's not like she won't end up spoiling you anyways. You'll end up at Ichiraku's within the next couple days no doubt." Sakura laughed.

'Damn that girl knows me too well. They all do.' Mikoto thought to herself.

"I'm surprised the doctors haven't tried to kick us out even when we stay hours passed visiting hours. We've probably spent hours total outside of here within the last 3 days." Sasuke chuckled.

Mikoto was stunned to hear that. It warmth her chest immensely knowing how much they cared about her.

"Knowing sensei she wouldn't have spent no more than an hour away from here if it was any of us in her position." Naruto grinned.

"Damn right I wouldn't." Mikoto spoke up finally.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all turned their heads to see Mikokto sitting up on the edge of her bed. She was smiling at them.

It took a full five seconds before all three of them ran up to her yelling. "Sensei/kaa-san!"

Mikoto wrapped all of them in a tight group hug. She was a bit sore where she was cut. But she could deal with the pain. This is what she really needed right now. Hearing all three of her children crying for her brought even more tears out of her eyes.

She didn't let go of them until five minutes had passed by. The kids gave her some space.

"Wow I'm so glad you three are ok. I was afraid that Itachi might have harmed you." Mikoto sighed.

"Nah he only told us to make sure we kill him and the others he told us about before he left. We rushed you here right after." Sasuke answered.

"Good, I got really lucky that I survived. Next time I won't be caught like that again. I know you all probably want to talk about what Itachi told us. But it's not safe to talk about it in a public area like this. We'll talk about it later after I'm able to go home. By the way who brought the flowers?" Mikoto asked.

"It was us actually. We bought them from the Yamanaka shop." Sakura answered.

"You three are just the sweetest things." Mikoto cooed.

They talked for a bit. Basically catching Mikoto up on what they've been up to the last 3 days. Sasuke had spoken up again.

"Hey kaa-san, I have something to show you." He said.

"What is it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. He showed her his mangekyo sharingan. Mikoto was stunned beyond belief.

"I-Is that?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yep it's my mangekyo sharingan. When I saw Itachi strike you down. My sharingan awakened right after that. But when he left, I was feeling really depressed. My eyes then changed into this. I felt a huge surge of chakra when it happened." He shrugged.

Mikoto just stared at him for a bit before shaking her head. "I swear you three are never going to stop surprising me. Awakening your mangekyo is hard enough as it is since not all Uchiha can even unlock their sharingan. That just goes to show how rare it is for one to awaken their mangekyo at all. I don't think there's ever been a _child_ who is not even 9 years old yet has ever awakened their mangekyo. Sasuke-chan you sure are a rarity just like your mother here. You don't know this but your grandfather also had the mangekyo. Before he died, he told me he wanted me to have his eyes so I would never suffer from going blind from overusing my eyes. Your father also had the mangekyo but I never told him I had the eternal mangekyo. I don't think you saw Itachi's eyes but he also has the mangekyo. Now that you do, I'm going to have to train you so you can control your sharingan completely. When you graduate from the academy. We can transplant your father's eyes into yours so you won't have to worry about going blind from overusing the mangekyo sharingan. I would do it sooner but I'd rather wait until your body develops more."

Sasuke nodded. He was a bit intrigued by the fact that his whole family had the advanced stage of the sharingan. He didn't like the fact that he had to get his father's eyes transplanted into his own though.

After awhile, Sasuke decided to go to the bathroom and find a doctor to let them know his mother woke up.

That left Sakura and Naruto with Mikoto who were both a bit nervous as to what was on their minds.

Being their sensei for almost 6 months, Mikoto could instantly tell something was bothering them. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"Umm sensei can we tell you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure you know you two can always talk to me about anything."

"Well me and Naruto for the last few months have been getting really attached to you. As far as I can remember, I never really had a good relationship with my mom. I barely know about my dad since he died when I was really young. You already know how things turned out in the end with my family. But with you it's different. I never really felt this close to my mom like I do with you. Every time I think of the word 'mom' you pop into my head instead of my birth mother." Sakura said.

Naruto continued from there. "Yeah I never knew my parents until a few months ago. While I did learn a lot about them from you and Kurama. I still really don't know them. So it's kinda hard to think of them as my parents. Maybe things will be different when I finally meet them inside of my mindscape. I may form some type of bond with them. Same could be said for my other godmother and my godfather. But sensei it's different when I think about you. You're like the mother I've never had. It's kinda hard for me to stop myself from calling you mom sometimes ya know? Even Kurama said he thinks of you as my real mother."

Mikoto was choked up. She was crying again. Wondering just more was they about to say.

"So sensei we talked about it with Sasuke and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind adopting us?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto pulled them both into a tight hug and sobbed. "Of course I'll adopt you two. I've always felt like you two were my own children."

Naruto and Sakura cried into her shoulders. They spent some time like that. Sasuke did show up until 20 minutes later.

**(2 weeks later)**

"Come on you three, we're almost there." Mikoto said.

It's been two weeks since the Uchiha Massacre. Word has been spread all throughout the continent about what took place. Mikoto had went to talk to Hiruzen about the incident. Hiruzen apologized to her for what had happened. She waved it off not really caring for his apology. She heard enough of them at the time. They talked about it for awhile and Mikoto let him know that Danzo will be dealt with in the future by her kids. It was nothing Hiruzen could do to change their minds about it. Hiruzen didn't have too many problems with it since it may be better off if Danzo was taken down. He was having his doubts that Danzo got rid of his root organization like Hiruzen told him to. Mikoto did let him know that Sasuke awoken just sharingan but kept his mangekyo to herself. She also said that the CRA was out of the question for both her and Sasuke. Hiruzen agreed considering he knew he owed Mikoto a great deal after this massacre. After all of that Mikoto had taken the adoption papers Hiruzen had gotten for her. Along with a scroll that had Naruto's inheritance inside of it. Sakura was already given the rest of her parents savings a couple months ago. She brought the papers back filled out the next day. Officially becoming the adopted mother of Naruto and Sakura.

They celebrated a lot that night. It was also the night Sakura and Naruto moved in with her and Sasuke officially. Ever since then the kids have taken their training up to the next level. So Mikoto decided to spoil them and be a little lenient about the weapons.

Since they started the academy in two weeks. She figured she could go take them to buy their weapons. They earned it after how hard they've been working.

"And we are here. This is the best weapons shop in all of Konoha. The owner actually is from the land of iron. He's good friends with the Mifune. He sells many top notched material weapons here." She told her kids while they were walking in.

"What's his name again?" Sasuke asked.

Before she could speak up, an older male voice answered Sasuke.

"Well young man my name is Izuru Mashiro. I'm an old man who been around far too long." Old Izuru chuckled.

Mikoto greeted him with a smile. "It's good to see you again Izuru-san."

"Ah little Mikoto-chan, I see you haven't aged a bit ever since you were a kid still to this day. What brings you here?" Izuru asked.

"You still too kind Izuru. But I'm here so my kids can pick out a weapon they want to use. I've been training them for quite some time now. They are about to start the academy soon." She answered.

"Oh? These young whippersnappers look like the academy will be child's play for them. Judging by their aura, you did a good job training them little Mikoto-chan." Izuru complimented.

"Thank you, alright you guys, go look around to see what catches your attention. Remember what I said about some weapons. They can pick you rather you picking them." Mikoto said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scattered across the store. Izuru and Mikoto was talking during that time. Mikoto had told him what they were training in. Izuru decided to help her out and went into his back room. When he came back, he had two big books. Apparently during his travels, he picked up a few things along the way. One was a book full of Uzumaki fuinjutsu notes that he had no chance in understanding. The other one was a book about medical ninjutsu that Tsunade wrote a long time ago. It was the only book Tsunade has ever wrote about medical ninjutsu. The reason why Izuru has kept them for so long is because he didn't know what to do with them since he didn't want to sell them. Now he had the perfect idea of what to do with them.

Naruto ended up picking an adjustable katana. Sakura had a white metal bo staff. Sasuke had the most unique weapon. He had gauntlet blades that had a hidden compartment that lets you shoot small metal arrows from it. With Naruto and Sakura's weapons you can change the length and weight of the weapons by channeling chakra through a certain seal on it. All of their weapons were made from a high grade chakra metal. So they could use chakra to enhance the durability and make their weapon stronger. Mikoto was glad that Naruto's katana was adjustable since she felt that he wasn't big enough to properly handle a full weight and length katana just yet. Soon but not yet.

When the kids learned about their books. They thanked Izuru profusely. The old man even gave them a discount off of everything so it was fairly cheap to pay for.

For the first week of the two weeks. Mikoto helped them break in their new weapons. If they weren't doing that. Then it was taijutsu spars and ninjutsu practice. Naruto felt that pretty soon he was going to be done with the intermediate level of fuinjutsu. He felt like he was going to start making him own basic seals eventually.

The second week was still more weapons training. But Mikoto also focused on training Sasuke's sharingan. They were taking a step at a time with that. Also spent a lot of time doing speed and physical training that week.

By the time it was ready for them to start the academy. Mikoto was damn satisfied with how far her students came. She almost felt bad about how much they outclass every other academy student. Keyword is almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**(1 year and 6 months later.) **

It's been some time since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura started attending the academy. They've hated it ever since the first day. Everything was literally so easy to them. Not only that but the pace the instructors were moving through the material was really slow.

It was dead set from the beginning who was the top of the class. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto always aced every test they were given. And when it came to taijutsu Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck for the top spot on the boy's side. Sakura earned the nickname **Pink Destroyer**. She was known for brutally beating any girl who stepped in the circle with her. The young pinkette was a taijutsu prodigy. She was admired for that but feared for how brutal she could be when fighting. It's been a few times where some girls pissed themselves when they heard they had to go up against Sakura. She was outclassing they girls so much that the teacher decided to let her fight the boys. The only problem with that is she demolished them as well. Out of the whole class, the only two who could keep up with her and sometimes beat her is Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura still won against them 65% of the time.

The thing is that their mother told them they have to hold back on showing their true skills. While she wanted them to wipe the floor with the competition. Mikoto didn't their actual skill level until they graduate.

Unsurprisingly they were all really popular in the academy. You would have to be a fool not to know about them at this point. On their first day, Naruto and Sasuke instantly had fan clubs. A lot of girls were talking about Sakura because she was sitting in between her brothers. The pinkette has just ignored that at first. But at some point during the week, some girls tried to bully her around. She would be damned if her, the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha was bullied by some little ass girls who can't even throw a shuriken properly. So she easily put them in their place by releasing just a little killing intent to scare them. It did the job and she wasn't bothered again. She still got glares from some girls though.

That wasn't to say that Sakura didn't have her own fan club. A lot of boys tried to talk to her but Naruto and Sasuke were not having it. Sasuke inherited his mother's intense glare when she gets pissed. So he normally flicks on his sharingan to scare the guys away. Guys nearly shit themselves when they see Naruto glaring at him. Since he had the same cerulean eyes as his father's. He was able to strike fear in the boys hearts with a cold glare just like his father. Had so many times to his enemies. Mikoto often told him she could see his Kushina's glare in his eyes sometimes as well. According to Mikoto, Kushina's glare was almost as bad as hers. Next in line was Tsunade.

Naruto often wondered how scared would the boys be if he showed them his eyes while using Kurama's chakra. He figured it would be a good laugh but may cause some minor issues with some people if they find out what he did. People who still have it out against him because of Kurama.

They all had grown a few inches. Also Sakura and Sasuke were both 10 years old. Naruto still has a couple of months to go before it's his birthday again. Sasuke was standing at 5'1. Same with Naruto, he was no longer the shortest of the group. Thanks to his mother making him eat properly. Sakura was 5' even. They were still pretty short but they were taller than everyone else in their class.

Outside of the academy, they little group has been training their tails off. Ever since the massacre, they pushed themselves harder. Now when Mikoto sparred against them. She often had to use her sharingan. If she really had to she could still beat them without it. But sometimes it may her job a lot easier. Because her kids were improving at an astonishing rate.

Naruto now could make his own seals. Nothing extremely complex. But still his own. His first seal he even invented was distress signal seal. Basically when you send chakra through the seal. It gives off multiple chakra spikes for someone who has the same seal but is too far away to feel the spike with their own senses. His second seal was a communication seal. It allows a person to talk to whoever has the same seal no matter how far they are. You could be in Kumo and still talk to someone from Konoha as long as your seals are linked together. This seal has to be placed on the body for it to work. Since it's works telepathically. To activate it all you do is channel chakra through it and link it to whoever you are trying to talk to. So far only Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Mikoto use it. When he created it Mikoto praised Naruto. She was happy about it since she would be able to communicate with them on a mission even if they were separated. She still didn't tell them about her being their future jounin sensei yet. Mikoto wanted it to be a surprise.

Sasuke and Sakura started working at the hospital a year and 4 months ago. They've been soaking up all the information they can learn from different doctors. Staff members raved about how they were prodigies in the medical field. At the rate they were going, it was anticipated that they earn their medic licenses a year before they graduate from the academy. It was truly extraordinary to the head of the hospital. He was actually one of the only ones who believed they would thrive despite their young age. He saw something in them the first day he met Sakura and Sasuke. The head doctor couldn't really blame most of the staff members for their initial opinion. Anyone would think kids their age wouldn't succeed in the medical field until they were older. He had no doubt that they would become better healers than him within the next couple years.

Sometimes when they were at the hospital. If Naruto wasn't working on his fuinjutsu. He worked on training with Kurama's chakra. So far his max that he could control was one tail. Which was good on Kurama's opinion. Naruto didn't need to stress himself over mastering his chakra. He needed to train a lot more before he got to that point. Plus his body would not be able to handle the strain. It took a few months just for him to get used to fighting in the one tailed state. The first several times Mikoto watched him personally in case he started to lose control over himself.

When it came to taijutsu, Sakura still stayed on top. Naruto and Sasuke were neck in neck. A good amount of their fights end in draws. It was fun for them when they fought against each other. Especially when they did three way battles. A few times the idea of having Gai train Sakura came into Mikoto's mind. Until the idea of Gai potentially making Sakura wear that hideous green jumpsuit came into the picture. Mikoto would rather not even attempt to ask Gai.

Genjustu was something Sasuke and Sakura were even in. Both of them were really good at it with Mikoto's instruction. Naruto only knew basic genjutsus.

When it came to their weapons. They trained with them whenever they could. Mikoto did not let them slack off with their training. She pushed them hard.

When it came to speed, Naruto was the fastest following Sasuke than Sakura. Physical strength is where Sakura won surprisingly. Naruto was second and Sasuke was last.

Sasuke and Sakura also practiced with their bloodlines as well. Sakura had much better control over her warrior mode. She also learned a few heightened abilities it gives her. Sasuke had pretty much mastered the regular sharingan. Mikoto wanted him to wait a bit longer before she taught him how to utilize his mangekyo. Although when he was alone, Sasuke did mess with it to see what he could do.

Right now Naruto was at a flower shop. He wanted to start his own garden since recently he's taken an interest in gardening. Sakura was at home with their mother. Sasuke had a shift at the hospital he had to work.

The exact flower shop Naruto was in was the Yamanaka flower shop. He was looking at certain flowers to see which ones he wanted to start planting. Figuring he should start off simple. He picked seeds for sunflowers, aquilegias, pansies and sweet peas.

When he went to the cashier. He saw none other than Ino Yamanaka at the register which isn't all that surprising considering how much she talks about this place during class.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" She squealed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hi Ino, I wanted to purchase these seeds for the garden I'm growing."

Ino looked surprised. "You like to garden? Wait you have a garden? You don't seem like to type to like it."

"Yes I like to garden but I don't have a garden yet. These will be the first plants I grow. And I recently got an interest for it." Naruto shrugged.

"Ohh wow." Ino tried to hide her blush. "How come you aren't with Sasuke-kun or Sakura?"

"Sakura is at home with our mom and Sasuke is busy at the hospital. He should be home in a couple hours." Naruto answered.

Naruto paid for the flower seeds. "Well if you ever need any advice for gardening. You can always come here and ask me Naruto-kun." Ino smiled.

"Thank you Ino, I'll see you in class." Naruto eaves before walking out of the store.

Naruto did like Ino as a friend. But he didn't like her fan girl attitude. It's very annoying sometimes. Sasuke and Sakura shared the same feeling as he did.

Walking down the roads, he still got glares here and there. But nothing compared to before. Oh no Sasuke, Sakura and Mikoto made sure of that. They threatened anyone who dared looked at Naruto that way. Because of that, Naruto was allowed to shop in most stores now. Without being overcharged either.

On his way home, he sensed that he was being followed. He groaned inwardly because he knew exactly who is was. Hinata had developed a habit of following him around when she didn't think he noticed. It's been plenty of times he wanted to call her out for it. But Sakura convinced him to wait it out to see if she will develop enough confidence to talk to him. He didn't want to be mean so he had little options. Whenever he tried to talk to her in class. She would blush profusely then pass out right after. It's kinda hard to make friends with someone who does that every time you try to talk to them.

Sasuke pointed out how Hinata had a crush on him. But Naruto knew he couldn't focus on a relationship right now. Plus he didn't feel that way about Hinata. The young blond had many other things on his plate. Rather than worrying about dating. Plus according to his mom, he was too young to date anyways.

He arrived at the Uchiha District. You couldn't even tell that a massacre took place here. Granted it did happen almost 2 years ago. Mikoto actually suggested that they move to a different and bigger house in the district. This way they won't be reminded so much of what happened in their old home.

Now they lived closer to the training grounds in the district. The house was bigger but it was easily handled since Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke made sure to help Mikoto around the house all the time. They all also had their own room now.

Naruto arrived at home. He opened the door and walked inside. "I'm home!" He called out.

A second later he heard his mother's voice. "We're in the living room Naruto-kun."

He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. He was greeted with the sight of Mikoto and Sakura sorting through photos. Kurama was resting his head on Mikoto's leg while she gently rubs her hand through his fur.

During this last year and a half. Kurama was able to put his conscience inside a shadow clone. See when Mikoto taught them the shadow clone jutsu. Kurama did some experimenting and was able to transfer his consciousness into a clone while leaving most of his power behind inside of Naruto. Although he would instantly appear as a mini nine tailed fox instead of a Naruto clone. Apparently he can transform the clone to look like him before the clone actually appears on the outside. Since Naruto uses Kurama's own chakra to make the clone. Kurama's body is more durable than a standard shadow clone. He can stay outside of the seal for as long as he wants as long as the clone has enough chakra to stabilize itself. It was really confusing at first. But everyone got used to it. Naruto is sure Kurama hasn't been back inside the seal for almost a week now. Not that he could blame him.

"Pictures?" He said.

"Yeah kaa-san decided she wanted to make a photo album of all of us." Sakura replied.

"I started one of me, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku. But Itachi and Fugaku never liked taking pictures. And they weren't around that often. So I gave up on making an album. But now I can start one with our new family since I have plenty of pictures of you three. Like this one right here is when you killed your first animal Naruto-kun." Mikoto pointed to a picture.

Naruto looked at the picture she was pointing to. It definitely was a picture of that day. He killed a rabbit at that time. That was the day that Mikoto showed them how to skin an animal. Then she showed them how to cook the rabbit. While Naruto did feel bad for killing the rabbit. The overall day was one he would never forget.

"Here goes one of when you and Sasuke smashed Sakura's face in her birthday cake on her birthday. She really let you two have it that day." Mikoto showed him another picture.

Naruto shuddered at that memory. Another day he would never forget. It was the one time he thought that Sakura was going to actually kill him and Sasuke. The beating she gave them was next level.

"Here goes one of when Sasuke and kaa-chan at the festival we went to a couple months ago. We had to fight against those bandits on our way back." Sakura pointed to a picture.

During that little event. They were coming back from a small neighboring village. It was the day Naruto and Sasuke made their real first kill. Neither one had any violent reactions to it. They were well prepared for when they had to cross that bridge. Although Mikoto and Sakura did talk to them about it to see how they were handling it.

"Time really has flown by." Naruto said out loud.

"It really has, you three are growing up so fast right before my eyes. I want you to stay my babies forever." Mikoto sighed.

"Hey we'll still be around Kaa-chan. I don't know about Naruto or Sasuke. But I'm not moving out until I'm like 25. Honestly, I may just live with you for the rest of my life." Sakura said.

"Yeah I don't see myself leaving you either kaa-chan." Naruto agreed.

"You kids will understand when you're older. Young adults tend to want independence and not live under their parents." Mikoto told them.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging.

"Now since you are here Naru-chan. You can help me and Saku-chan with the photo album." Mikoto smiled.

**(Another year later)**

Sasuke was walking through the village. He was now 11 years old. His hair had grown longer. Now he was in his third year at the academy along with his siblings. The raven haired boy had just finished his shift. Sakura still had 2 hours of her shift left. Within the next few months, they would get to take the test that will decide if they will get their medical licenses. While he was confident that they would pass. Sakura made him study with her so she could make sure that they weren't forgetting anything. She was a bookworm so it wasn't surprising to him in the least. He was actually appreciative towards her for it.

Their training has been coming along well. With his mother's teachings, Sasuke was able to get far in his lightning manipulation. So much so that he accidentally taught himself the chidori. All he was doing was experimenting and end up creating it. When he showed it to his family. Mikoto was surprised and told him that he learned the signature technique of Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke freaked out thinking he was going to get in trouble for using someone else's originally jutsu without their permission. But Mikoto took care of that by introducing him to Kakashi. When he showed Kakashi his version of the chidori. The copy nin was shocked that someone as young as Sasuke had such control over their element. Kakashi had given him the ok considering how many techniques he's stolen with his one eyed sharingan. His nickname is literally the man with a thousand jutsus.

Mikoto did warn Sasuke to be careful with that technique. It's not meant to be used by an academy student. Sasuke took her words to heart. Although he did experiment some more with his lightning. He developed a few techniques based off of his chidori.

Naruto was similar with his wind affinity. While he didn't have an assassination technique like Sasuke. He learned and came up with a few devastating wind jutsus. One of them being called **Wind Style: Roar of the Dragon**. Naruto gathers up a massive amount of chakra in her stomach and released a massive blast of wind that sounds like a dragon's roar. The damage is causes is very extensive. Depending on how much chakra is put into it. The jutsu can range from A-rank to S-rank. That's how destructive it is. Recently Naruto has started working on his second affinity that he developed. Which is earth. That didn't mean that Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto didn't know more jutsus of other elements. Oh no Mikoto would be damned if that were the case.

Sakura over the last 2 in a half years has figured out a way to fully utilize her unnatural physical strength. She tried using chakra to do more than just enhance her strength just a bit. Sakura had tried storing chakra in her hands and releasing it on impact to see what would happen. What happened was her discovering the key to maximizing her strength. When she showed this to Mikoto. Said woman nearly flipped out of her shoes. She explained to Sakura that the pinkette recreated Tsunade's strength technique. Mikoto had a feeling that Sakura may be able to do because of her precise chakra control. But she didn't expect that to happen until years from now. So Mikoto helped her daughter get used to fighting while using the super strength technique at the same time. It was quite a task for Sakura that was going to take time for her to master.

Another thing for Naruto is that he can use the Uzumaki Adamantine Chains. He happened during a spar when the young blond had a battle royale with his clones. One of his clones caught him off guard and delivered a right hook. That led to his clone tag teaming against him. Somehow a chakra chain shot out of Naruto's back. When another one of his clones tried to sneak attack him. So he was no longer the only one without a bloodline.

Sasuke advanced well with his mangekyo sharingan. He was good enough with medical ninjutsu that he could heal any damage done to his eyes. Luckily Sasuke has yet to have any glimpses of blindness in his vision. So far Mikoto showed him how to use Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and he could partial summon Susanoo. Another thing about Sasuke's mangekyo. He fights with greater fluidity in his movements. Mikoto is the same way. Neither of them knew that Madara Uchiha also had similar fluidity. Although using those techniques more than twice puts a great strain on Sasuke's chakra. When he first started, he couldn't even use Amaterasu more than once before exhausting himself. Mikoto said it was because his reserves aren't that huge yet. For his age they are but using mangekyo techniques are very chakra consuming for jounin level reserves too. Still to this day he can only hold his partial Susanoo for no more than 2 minutes before he uses up his chakra. It was really frustrating for the young Uchiha.

His mastery with his gauntlet blades were coming along. Fighting against his mother and siblings really helped him get used to fighting with them.

When Sasuke got home. He noticed that only his mother was here. He could sense that Naruto was at one of the training grounds. Normally Sasuke would talk to him through their communication seal. But he was way too tired from his shift. So he went straight into his room and fell asleep on his bed.

Mikoto had came to tuck him in.

**(6 months later)**

Now it was time for Sakura and Sasuke to take the test to see if they will become full fledged medics.

It was so nerve wracking that neither one of them could sleep at all because of how nervous they were. Everyone else seemed to have complete confidence in them.

Mikoto and Naruto were waiting for them in a separate waiting area.

"Oh god Sasuke, I'm so not ready for this." Sakura said to her brother.

"You think I'm doing any better? My hands are sweating like crazy here!" Sasuke showed his sister his sweaty hands.

Sakura scoffed. "Ok that's just weird. How can hands even sweat that much?"

"Like I'm supposed to know. This is the first time I can remember this ever happening." Sasuke sighed. "I just want to get this over with so they can tell me that I failed already."

"You and me both bro." Sakura patted his shoulder.

It was another five minutes before the head doctor came into the room. "Alright you two, follow me I'm going to lead you to the room's you'll be taking your test in."

They did as they were told. The head doctor's name was actually Satoshi Yukashi. Sasuke and Sakura have gotten to know him pretty well over the years. He was the one who they did their first surgeries with. Satoshi was also a great mentor to them as well.

Obviously they had to be in separate rooms so no one can accuse them of cheating. Satoshi left them after he wished both of them good luck. Now imagine their surprise when their test is actually a lot easier than they assumed it would be.

It took Sakura 20 minutes to finish her test. Sasuke took 30 minutes. They were able to get their results pretty quick.

"Well Sasuke, Sakura I'm proud to announce that you two are now the youngest full fledged medics that Konoha has ever produced. Congratulations you two, you've definitely earned it." Satoshi said to them.

Being numb to the fact that they passed Sakura did ask. "Was it just me or was that test way easier than I thought?"

"You may think that since you two put in a lot of time into your medical studies. Not only that but you two are prodigies in the medical field. I've taught you pretty much everything I know. The only one I know who outclasses me is Tsunade-sama and her apprentice Shizune. I'm sure you two will reach their level at some point." Satoshi answered.

The new young medics got their license certificates and made a beeline to where their mother and younger brother were waiting for them. When they walked into the room. Mikoto had looked at them.

"So did you guys pass?" She asked.

When she saw them nod. She brought her two kids into a tight group hug. "Oh I knew you two could do it! I'm so freaking proud of you guys! Man I can't wait to brag about you guys to everybody else. Saying that my kids are the youngest medics in Konoha history!"

"Way to go you two. I never doubted you for a second!" Naruto congratulated them. He was happy that the achieved this part of their goal. Now it was time for him to become a seals master. Naruto knew that he would become one before graduation. He had one more year to do so. And he was already so close to the goal line.

To celebrate Sasuke and Sakura's achievement. Mikoto took them out to a bbq restaurant. Which led to having more pictures for her photo album.

**(Another Year Later, Graduation Exams)**

Finally, it was the day Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke have been looking forward to the most. Getting out of the _fucking_ academy. Seriously the last 4 years they've spent here. They learned absolutely nothing that they didn't know before they started attending.

Once again they have all grown even more. Sasuke was standing at 5'5 he wore a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Standard black shinobi pants with black sandals. Sakura was 5'4, she now wore black shorts with a pink skirt. Along with a red sleeveless top and high heeled boots. Her hair was shorter as well. Just a bit past shoulder length instead of it being to her mid back. Naruto was wearing a mesh shirt with a black vest. He wore black pants with an orange stripe on each leg. Black shinobi sandals with his katana at his hip. Sakura and Sasuke had their weapons sealed in a different space. Naruto had created a seal that will store items like a storage scroll except you don't need a scroll. All he has to do is draw the seal on you. And from their the functions are pretty simple to understand. All they had to do was tap the kanji symbol and their weapons instantly release. He also uses the same seal. Oh and he was now standing at 5'6. Being the tallest out of his siblings with their mother still having 2 inches over him.

During their time at the academy. They always stayed on top. Teachers nicknamed them the 'Golden Trio' much to their annoyance. What was really disappointing is that no one in their class seemed to take their career seriously. They did know not to underestimate Shikamaru. His intelligence was on another level. If only he applied himself more.

Ino was still an annoying fangirl who wanted both Naruto and Sasuke. Shino was pretty quiet. Choji just liked eating. Kiba was still flat out annoying. Always tying to prove he's the alpha over Naruto and Sasuke. And Hinata was still a stalker after all this time.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that their peers can be so behind. Did they not work on their skills during the last four years? Granted none of them had an S-ranked kunoichi as their mother to train them. But still it's like they didn't even try to reach genin level.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had reached jounin level. Elite jounin level according to their mother. So one could understand why it was so frustrating being around peers who had no idea what the shinobi world is truly like. Then again they had to realize that none of their peers went through as much as they did at a young age.

Since they have already taken the exam and passed. Now they were waiting to hear the team announcements.

"Team 1…" Iruka started off.

The 'golden trio' were tuning him out. It was discussed on who would potentially be their sensei. The best guess they could come up with is Kakashi.

"Alright so now team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha you're instructor will be...Mikoto Uchiha?!" Iruka said the last part in shock.

He wasn't the only one shocked. The entire class was shocked that then legendary Mikoto Uchiha was coming out of retirement.

"Wait say what?!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka just continued naming off the other teams. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your instructor is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still a active team. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino was groaning for not being put on a team with Sasuke or Naruto. Hinata was sad that she didn't get placed on a team with Naruto.

Meanwhile Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to wrap their heads around what they had heard.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us that she was coming out of retirement?" Sasuke wondered.

Sakura sighed. "Knowing kaa-san, she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well she definitely surprised us alright." Naruto chuckled.

All the other teams had left. Leaving them the only ones still here. It's only been 10 mins since the last team had left. As they were talking amongst each other. The door randomly slammed open.

"Team 7 your jounin instructor Mikoto Uchiha is here!" Mikoto stood proudly in her jounin uniform. Her headband tied across her forehead. She was smirking at her children who seemed to be looking at her like she wasn't real.

"Uhh are we sure this isn't a genjutsu?" Naruto asked his siblings.

"Oh no baby boy, I'm the real deal. Your mother is here in the flesh and out of retirement!" Mikoto grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Konoha, Training ground 7) **

"Sooo how come you're our jounin sensei?" Naruto asked.

Team 7 was now on the training ground. While they mostly trained in the Uchiha District or in the Forest of Death. From time to time, Mikoto would bring them here to train.

"Because years ago I forced the hokage to make me your instructor. He owed me and _still_ does after all the fuck ups he's had that caused trouble for us. This is why I didn't have to worry about the civilian council when it came to adopting you and Sakura. Well more so you since I doubt they would have cared much about Sakura since they don't know of her bloodline. Still to this day the only one who knows of it is the hokage. He doesn't know much about it though." Mikoto answered.

"So is this how you were so sure we would be on the same team?" Sakura questioned.

"Yep."

"What made you come out of retirement?" Sasuke asked her."

"I don't trust anyone to protect you guys other than myself. Don't get me wrong, you three are way stronger than I originally anticipated on you being. And I know you can protect yourselves. But if shit goes wrong I know for a fact nobody but Kakashi is strong enough to face off S-ranked level threats. Asuma is strong but not S-class material. While Kakashi is ranked as a A-rank. He's actually borderline S-ranked. His problem is that he runs out of chakra quickly if he has to use his sharingan. It makes sense since he doesn't have any Uchiha blood in his veins. But it's still an inconvenience. Plus I knew from our first training sessions that if there was anybody who was going to help guide you through this world. Definitely was going to be me. Now if Jiraiya or Tsunade were around and wanted to be sensei's. I would have had no problem leaving you three with them. Even if Jiraiya is a major pervert." Mikoto replied.

Her answers satisfied her team. "Alright so are you going to make us do that test jounins give out that you told us about?" Naruto said.

Mikoto snorted. "Heavens no, you three understand the concept of teamwork just fine. I know your teamwork is impeccable. That's why I'm not going to waste our time with d-ranks. Starting tomorrow I'll take you guys on your first C-rank mission."

Her kids looked at her with shocked expressions. "Seriously?!" They all said at the same time.

"Yes my dear children seriously." Mikoto smiled. "It would be disrespectful of me to make you go through d-ranks when I already made you go to the academy all 4 years. But all the training was worth it in the end right?"

She received three nods of confirmation.

"Alright team for now I guess we'll go over team formations. If you guys want we could spar. Then I'll treat you guys for becoming genin." Mikoto informed them.

So that's what they did for the next few hours. Later on Mikoto went to inform the hokage that her team passed. When she arrived, some of the other instructors were in the room. After hearing about who passed and failed. Mikoto stayed behind and told the hokage of her plan of going skipping straight to C-rank missions. Hiruzen didn't have much of a problem with it since he knew Mikoto had trained her kids well. And if anything was to go wrong. Mikoto would be able to handle anything that's thrown her way.

The next day, team 7 was in the hokage's office.

"Ah Team 7, I have been expecting you." Hiruzen gave them a grandfatherly smile.

Over the years, Mikoto had convinced her kids to not be angry with Hiruzen. All he was doing was his job. She told them to direct their anger for what happened towards Danzo.

"Team 7 reporting for duty. I would like to request a C-rank for my team." Mikoto said.

Iruka nearly fell out of his seat. "C-C-C-rank?! But they just graduated yesterday!"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "While I'm glad you are concerned about my team. It is unneeded Iruka. My kids were genin level before they entered the academy years ago. Trust me they are more than ready. I know my kids skills."

Iruka wanted to say more but the look he was receiving from every member of team 7 told him to shut up.

"Don't worry Iruka, they will be fine. Especially if Mikoto is with them." Hiruzen looked through the mission files. He picked up a form out of the C-rank section. "Here is a simple mission, in a nearby town. There are bandits who are causing trouble. The mayor is requesting for a team to clear them out of the area by any means necessary. This shouldn't take no more than a day or two at most."

Mikoto picked up the file. "Understood Hokage-sama we will head out immediately." She turned to her team and nodded.

Mikoto disappeared in a blue fire shunshin, Naruto used a wind shunshin, Sasuke did his with regular fire and Sakura had cherry blossoms mixed with her shunshin.

Iruka was stunned. "They could do elemental shunshins?"

"It's many things those kids can do that I'm not even sure of yet." Hiruzen said.

**(Outside of Konoha) **

Team 7 were tree hopping through the forest. Thankfully they didn't have a client that needed to be escorted. Otherwise they would have had to walk alongside the client. Which meant the trip would take much longer than it had to.

"Hey mom how far is this town?" Sakura asked as she hopped off a branch back into the air.

"Not too far, we've been traveling for two hours so far. I would say we have another 3 hours until we arrive. And remember you three, unless we are alone you have to call me sensei. It's so enemy shinobi don't try to use our relationship to their advantage." Mikoto replied.

"Hai sensei." All three of her students chorused.

"So sensei how far is the chunin exams from now?" Naruto asked. He's been looking forward to the exam for years so he can show off to the village.

"Well this year is different. Because your graduation class graduated at a later date. Instead of 6 months, the exam will take place in 4. Thankfully it's in Konoha this time around." Mikoto answered.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I can't wait to kick the competitions ass." Naruto smirked as he hopped back into the air.

"Heh don't get too ahead of yourself idiot. Just because we are the best out of our class in Konoha. Doesn't mean the other villages will have weak competition. Remember what sensei told us about that Gaara kid in Suna?" Sasuke said to his younger brother.

"You mean that guy who has never been injured on a mission? Wasn't he the jinchuuriki of Kurama's crazy sand brother? The one who Kurama likes the least?" Sakura voiced.

"The very same, he's someone we shouldn't take lightly. Especially if he's as bloodthirsty as the rumors say." Sasuke answered her.

Naruto shrugged. "So what? That just means we'll give him his first ass kicking. He's strong that for sure. But I'm sure either of us can put him down."

"Yeah until he unleashes Shukaku." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Even then you guys know we can handle it. Kurama just told me Shukaku shouldn't be difficult as long as he doesn't use a tailed beast bomb. That and don't let him reach his full power." Naruto responded.

"Easier said than done Naruto. But I wouldn't mind taking on the challenge." Sakura smirked.

"Hey you three better not be getting any ideas. The crazy shit you three like to do already gives me a heart attack. Like staying in the forest of death for a week when you only said two days! I was about to rush in there myself to drag your asses out." Mikoto told her kids.

"Aw come on sensei that wasn't so-" Naruto stopped his sentence when he saw the look his mother was giving him. That look meant to shut up. All he did was look at her sheepishly.

Team 7 arrived to their destination a couple hours later. The town was pretty small compared to Konoha. Even some of the other minor villages Mikoto took them to visit was bigger than this town.

According to the mayor, the bandits hideout was outside of the village. They have been causing trouble for the last two months. He didn't care how they did it, he just wanted the bandits gone.

So here was Team 7. They were scouting the bandit's camp.

"Hey do you guys feel those other chakra signatures not too far from here?" Sakura spoke up.

Mikoto's eyes widened. She picked up on the signatures that Sakura was talking about. "It's 4 of them. All of them jounin level." She grit her teeth.

"Jounin level? Do you think they are enemy shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows just be ready for anything. We're moving out now. I don't want a single one left alive." Mikoto ordered.

"Hai sensei!" Her team answered at the same time.

Team 7 infiltrated the camp and caused major havoc. From an outside perspective, it was pretty hilarious.

The camp had about 200 bandits. Sasuke was tearing through them like mince meat with his gauntlet blades. Some of his slashes took off ligaments of whoever he was attacking. Sakura decided to let loose and use her warrior mode. The pinkette is taking out her opponents so brutally. Every one of her hits were aimed at a vital area. Not to mention all of her punches or kicks were enhanced with chakra. Shattering any bone she hits. All of her opponents basically died off the fist but they received.

Naruto and Mikoto had their katana's out. Slicing through whoever came their way. It was pretty much a whole slaughterfest. Naruto had just finished decapitating a guy. He turned his head around when he heard the noise of a camera. What he saw was a shadow clone of his mother taking pictures.

The blond looked at her original body with a deadpan expression. "Really?"

Mikoto brought her sword straight down a bandits chest. She looked at her youngest son. "What? It's our first official mission together as a family. Of course I'm going to want a picture of it to look back on. Perfect material for the photo album." The legendary Uchiha mistress spun her body around to deliver a roundhouse kick to another bandits temple.

Naruto shook his head. "Only you sensei only you." He turned around and killed another bandit.

It didn't take much longer for team 7 to finish the job. When they were done, the team searched the camp to see if it was anything useful they could take with them. Unfortunately it was nothing worth taking so they left the area to go report back to the mayor.

The mayor was very thankful of their work. Once everything was taken care of with him. Team 7 made their way back to Konoha.

As they were traveling through the trees. Sasuke spoke up. "We're being followed." He grunted.

"Tsk it's those same people Sakura pointed out earlier." Naruto said.

"Seems like we were their target after all. Sensei what do you want to do?" Sakura asked her mother.

Mikoto sighed. She really didn't want to deal with any extra activities outside of their mission objective. Nor did she want her kids to be facing jounin already. She didn't doubt their strength in the slightest. Hell she didn't spend all that time training them for nothing. But as a mother she didn't want to see her children in this type of situation so soon. "We will engage them, but be on your guard. If they aren't Konoha shinobi then I won't be surprised if they are hostile." She told her team.

"Right." She received 3 confirmations.

They stopped moving and waited for whoever was chasing them to appear. A minute later 4 Iwa shinobi landed on branches across from them.

"Well seems we caught up to you Konoha-scum finally." One of them said.

"Iwa? What are you doing in Hi no Kuni?" Mikoto voiced in a serious tone.

"Well a little birdy told our Tsuchikage that it was rumored Konoha has a jinchuuriki who looks like the Yondaime Hokage. We were sent out to see if that rumor was true. For awhile now we have been scouting around to see if we would run into the jinchuuriki by chance. Looks like we struck gold." The leader of the Iwa squad spoke. He was glaring hatefully at Naruto. Who returned the glare in full.

'Shit is Iwa making a move against Naruto? This is not good at all. Who the fuck told the Tsuchikage about him?' Mikoto rambled inside of her head.

"So you guys are after me for what exactly?" Naruto asked. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"You look too much like Minato Namikaze. It's no way it's just a coincidence. You're related to him in some way. Add on the fact that you're a jinchuuriki of the strongest tailed beast. Unfortunately with the potential you may have, it's likely you'll become a threat to us someday. You're too dangerous to be left alive kid. You should've never been born. Even if we can't defeat the _Honō no hakai no megami_ (**Flame Goddess of Destruction) **we'll be sure to put you down for having that man's blood in your veins." The leader voiced the last bit with hatred in his tone.

Sakura, Sasuke and Mikoto felt anger surge through them. How dare he say Naruto shouldn't have been born? Who the hell did Iwa think they are?

"How...fucking dare you say such a thing." Mikoto's chakra started to surround her body. She was so angry that her mangekyo sharingan activated. Faster than the leader could see. Mikoto appeared directly in front of him and punched him dead in his mouth. Sending his crashing through a tree.

Sasuke and Sakura were already on the move as well. When Sasuke confronted one of the Iwa shinobi. The young Uchiha casted a genjutsu on the man with his sharingan. What the genjutsu did was make his opponent think he landed a blow on Sasuke. When in reality Sasuke chose that moment to get behind the man. Before the genjutsu could be broken. Sasuke formed a chidori around his left hand and struck his opponent right through the chest. "You guys have a lot of nerve saying my little brother is too dangerous to be left alive." Sasuke muttered as he decapitated the head of the corpse. He was pretty sure these guys have some sort of bounty of them.

Sakura's opponent assumed he got a clean cut right across her chest with his kunai. Sadly for him it was a substitution. He looked around his surroundings to see if he could spot her. The poor fool never suspected Sakura to have a clone come out of the ground to deliver an uppercut to him. That uppercut sent him into the air. Where the real Sakura was waiting for him. She soared down and landed a heavy chakra enhance blow directly to his chest. The force of the punch was so strong that the man died on impact from having his heart destroyed by her fist. A huge crater was created. She looked at the corpse with narrowed eyes. "My baby brother shouldn't have to deal with trash like you." She growled.

"Seriously I wasn't even born when the damn war was going on. It's been over 15 years you guys need to move on." Naruto said as he was engaging in back to back blows against his opponent. Surprisingly the jounin he was facing was proficient in kenjutsu. Unfortunately for him, he was being toyed with. When he tried to slash his sword against Naruto's. The young blond easily avoided the blow and stabbed the man right through his gut.

"D-Damn Namikaze…" Those we're his opponent's last words before collapsing on his back and dying.

"Tsk I'm more than just a Namikaze. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha." Naruto grumbled before decapitating the head of the corpse.

Mikoto was staring down the leader. She had pretty much beaten him to a bloody pulp. Now the man was shaking while trying to stand.

"S-Shit she's really lives up to her name." He coughed up blood.

Mikoto held her katana out. She casted the flames of Amaterasu around her sword. Normally the black flames will burn through anything. However with Mikoto's mastery over her flames. On top of her sword having special properties to it cuteousy of her deceased sister/ former partner. The sword could withstand the intense flames. With her eyes still showing her mangekyo. She slowly walked up to the leader.

"You fools seem unable to just let go of a grudge. To say that my _son_ is too dangerous to be left alive? He shouldn't have been born? That earned you the death sentence. Don't think I don't know have a fifth member. They did pretty well with hiding their chakra signature. Sadly not good enough. So here's a little message to send back to the old fool Oonoki. If you want keep coming after my Naruto's life. Then tell him Mikoto Uchiha said we will give him hell." Mikoto spoke so coldly to her opponent.

Being frozen in fear, the leader didn't even blink realize he had been cut. Mikoto moved so fast that he missed it. She cut him down right through the chest. Letting her Amaterasu flames burn her opponent to ashes.

Once she saw nothing left of the body. Mikoto used her sharingan to put out her black flames. When they were out, she deactivated her sharingan and sighed. She turned around to see that her team was walking up to her.

"You guys have any trouble with your fights?" Mikoto asked them.

"No but kami remind me to not piss you off." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Damn mom your chakra felt so powerful and dark. You looked so badass!" Naruto looked at Mikoto in awe.

"No wonder Kurama calls you the second coming of Madara Uchiha. You know mom if the opportunity comes up, you should become the hokage. It would be groundbreaking. The first female hokage and the first Uchiha to be hokage." Sakura said with a thoughtful expression.

Mikoto chuckled at them. "Well I did tell you guys stories of how me, Kushina and Minato did a lot of damage during the war. That guy knew he was facing death going up against me. And you know what Sakura-chan, I just might consider it. Naruto-kun your chakra can get pretty scary too when your using Kurama's."

"Yeah but that's not really my own chakra though. Yours is all you." Naruto shrugged.

"That may be true, however since yours and Kurama's chakra is merging as we speak. You could call it yours as well. Anyways I take it you guys got their heads for bounties?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah we have 3 Iwa heads ready to be cashed in." Sasuke answered.

"So the mission rank doesn't raise since they appeared after we completed our mission right?" Sakura asked her mother.

"Usually no, but in some cases it does. It all depends on the hokage really. He may do it since it's your first mission as genin. I just wonder how long will it take for word to get around about this incident. Let's not forget about the possibility of Oonoki putting you three in the bingo book." Mikoto sighed.

"Well it's not like we can avoid it. Someone is eventually going to put us in if he doesn't. But seriously were they really jounin?" Naruto said.

"Yes they were, maybe not elite jounin but jounin nonetheless. Come on you three let's hurry back home to report. I'm in need of a nice long bath." Mikoto replied.

"Um sensei about that fifth person that was hidden. Shouldn't we go after him?" Sasuke wondered.

"No, I know we could catch up to him before he crosses the border. But I let him get away for a reason. He'll be our messenger to let that old fool Oonoki to not fuck with us if he knows what's good for him." Mikoto answered.

"Hell yeah! Alright last one back has to pay for dinner!" Naruto shouted as he took off into the trees.

"Shannaroo! No fair Naruto!" Sakura chased after him.

Sasuke sighed. "That idiot, he's only going to want ramen like usual."

Mikoto laughed. "Yes but it never gets old seeing how he lights up at the mention of it. Come on Sasuke-chan, even if he gets there first doesn't mean he gets to choose where we get to eat. I'm sure he won't mind going to the Akimichi steakhouse."

She took off into the trees with Sasuke right at her side.

**(Konohagakure, Hokage's Office)**

"Why am I not surprised that it's your team's mission that turns into something more." Hiruzen took a puff out of his wooden pipe.

"Don't blame us, blame Iwa for not getting over a war that happened almost 2 decades ago." Mikoto said as her and her team were giving their report to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighed, he glanced at Naruto. "I take it you told him of his heritage?" He asked Mikoto.

"I told him about them. The fox was the one who broke the news to him. I told you this years ago Lord Hokage." Mikoto replied.

"Forgive me but a lot has been going on as of late. Seems like I'm going to have to call back Jiraiya." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. That way I can kick his ass for not stopping by to check on Naruto. I'm sure you told that pervert I adopted Naruto by now." Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for him." Hiruzen chuckled.

"While you're at it, give my team a mission to go look for Tsunade-hime. It's about time she's met her god kids." Mikoto said.

"God kids?" Her team echoed.

She looked back at them. "Yes, Naruto you already knew she was your godmother besides me. But I never mentioned that she is also Sasuke's godmother as well. In the early stages of my pregnancy, I ended up meeting her in a small town in the land of fire. She gave me a quick checkup and we talked for a bit. She agreed to be his godmother. I planned on asking her to be Sakura's godmother the next time we meet up. As for Jiraiya, he can settle with just being a teacher to you guys."

Mikoto turned her attention back to Hiruzen. "So can you do it?"

"Think you can get her to come back to Konoha?"

The jounin shrugged. "I don't know, you know how Tsu-hime feels about the village. Maybe if I guilt trip her saying that she needs to be here to support her god kids she might. No promises though. Hell I may have to pay off her debts too if Jiraiya hasn't already done so."

"Well I don't see the harm in it. You'll have to be careful since Iwa will be trying to give us some problems now. You do know our forces aren't war ready yet right? We really can't afford to have another war with them." Hiruzen said.

"I know that, which is why I said _we _as in team 7 will give Iwa hell if they keep coming after Naruto. If I really wanted to, I could go take out their entire village by myself right now. Having these three with me will be just straight up overkill. They didn't even break a sweat against their jounin." Mikoto bragged about her kids.

"That's very impressive, then again with you training them. It really shouldn't be a surprise. Looks like we will have another legendary team 7 in the near future. Good job on accomplishing your mission Team 7. Since this is your first mission as genin and you had to deal with some troubling issues on your way back. I'm going to make this an A-rank mission is your files. You'll also be receiving A-rank pay. Come back in a few days for your next mission. You're dismissed." Hiruzen told them.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The entire team bowed politely before disappearing. Each using their own variation of shunshin.

Hiruzen sighed. He rubbed his temples. "I'm too old for this shit. But at least having Mikoto back into our ranks will greatly boost our military force. That's not even including her children. Looks like Konoha has a bright future ahead with the next generation." He said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto was right about word getting out about their mission. While the details the mission were unknown to most. People heard about how their first C-rank turned into an A-rank. Many older shinobi were shocked how not one person died. It's hard to blame their reaction since it's basically suicide for a fresh out of the academy genin to be on a mission of that tier.

It definitely made the older shinobi more aware of team 7. Ever since that mission, they have been sent on 4 more C-ranks and 2 B-ranks. Originally it was 3 B-ranks but it got upgraded to A-rank when team 7 encountered 3 Kumo missing nin. So far not a single mission has been failed by their team. Hiruzen was very impressed with their track record so far.

Unfortunately they did encounter Iwa shinobi two more times. But team 7 easily dealt with them. Hiruzen was starting to get annoyed with Oonoki's actions.

On the bright side, the chunin exams were approaching. Ever since Mikoto mentioned taking a mission to look for Tsunade. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been asking her about it. And since the exams were coming up soon. Mikoto thought it would be nice to get Tsunade back so the slug sannin could watch team 7 participate in the exams.

Jiraiya himself is supposed to show up in Konoha some point before the finals take place.

Since Mikoto was an extraordinary sensor. She could lock her senses on to Tsunade's chakra signature all the way from Konoha. So here was Team 7 traveling through the land of fire to get to her location.

The mission was dubbed as the Tsunade Retrieval Mission by Naruto.

"Damn she's made sure to stay far away from Konoha." Mikoto said out loud.

"Are we close at all to her location? We've been on the move for 3 days now." Sakura asked as she hopped off one branch into the air.

"Well we are definitely more than halfway there from what I can tell. Although I wonder why is so close to the border. Hopefully she did not get herself into some more shit." Mikoto voiced.

"Hey mom how come you can't use Kamui again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't want you three getting lazy. You may have been on some higher ranking missions. But you're still rookie ninjas. Plus I already promised you guys I would use it to get us back to Konoha." The jounin answered.

"Oh yeah that's why. You know we wouldn't get lazy right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah if we did, you would put a foot up our assess." Naruto commented.

"Then you would make us face you in a sparring match 3 vs 1. But you would utterly demolish us to teach us a lesson. Laziness in our field can get you killed." Sakura added.

"Ah my three precious babies know me so well. It is true though, being lazy can get you and your team killed. But that's a lecture for another time. Let's pick up the pace. Tsunade-hime is known for moving from place to place. I'd rather not have to chase her all over the country." Mikoto said.

The team picked up the pace. It took them around 3 hours to reach a town. Looking around this town was buzzing with business. It reminded the team of Tanzaku Gai. Mikoto had taken them there a couple times in the past to attend festivals that were being held. Just like Tanzaku Gai. This town had a bunch of gambling halls. It's really a place for adults to have a good time.

Spending the amount of time she has with Tsunade back in the day. Of course Mikoto also likes to gamble. Not as much as Tsunade. But the jounin did have her fun gambling every now and then. It was safe to say she had better luck when it came to winning than the slug sannin.

Before she died, Kushina was also quite the gambler. Only difference was she had the best luck out of Mikoto and Tsunade.

Walking down a road, Mikoto sighed. "With this many gambling halls. It's no question she's in debt with at least one of them. Hell knowing her luck it could be all of them." She said out loud.

Naruto had his eyes wandering to see if it was a ramen restaurant in this town. "Is her luck really that bad?"

"Yes, she's known as the legendary sucker for a reason. What's even worse is that if she does have good luck when it involves betting. That means it's a sign that something bad will happen. I've seen it plenty of times to know." Mikoto explained.

"That's just sad, do you really think you can convince her to come with us mom?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto shrugged. "Who knows, Tsunade is stubborn as hell when she wants to be. But hey it's worth a shot. Might have to guilt trip her."

"How much farther are we from her?" Sasuke voiced.

"Not far at all, she's really close actually." The jounin said.

Turns out Tsunade was actually in a hotel. Mikoto also felt that Shizune was with her. Surprisingly, nobody was at the front desk so the group just walked right into the halls. After going up two floors, they arrived at the door Mikoto stopped at. The Uchiha matriarch knocked on the door a couple times. A minute later it opened. Revealing none other than Tsunade herself.

"Mikoto?" Tsunade said in a confused and shocked tone.

"Hey Tsu-hime!" Mikoto greeted before giving the blonde a tight hug.

Tsunade quickly got over her confusing then returned the hug. "I wish you stopped calling me that stupid nickname."

Pulling away from the hug. "No you don't, it's only two of us alive who are allowed to call you that. And last time I stopped calling you by that for more than a day. You pouted like a big baby." Mikoto grinned.

Tsunade facepalmed herself in embarrassment. Clearly remembering that what happened. She glanced at the three behind her surrogate younger sister. "Come in, I'm sure Shizune will be happy to see you after so long."

She lead them into her hotel room. It was a basic two bedroom. Nothing really stands out about it. Shizune was stunned by Mikoto's appearance. "Mikoto-chan!"

"Hey Shizune-chan, long time no see." Mikoto replied before being hugged tightly by Tsunade's apprentice.

"Kami it's been forever since we last saw you. I mean sure we still write every now and then but still." Shizune said while feeling Mikoto return her hug.

Tsunade was paying more attention to the three kids in front of her. Not really recognizing any of them. "So Mikoto who are these brats?" She asked.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all had tick marks on their foreheads from her comment.

Mikoto had pulled away from Shizune to look at Tsunade. "They don't take kindly to being called brats Tsu-hime. But I'm surprised you don't recognize the boys. Allow me to introduce to you my kids. Sasuke is the one who looks like me. He's the middle child. Naruto is my youngest I'm sure you can guess who he is. Sakura is my eldest and only daughter. She's like a mini me of my younger self. With some mix of you in there actually. But their full names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." She proudly stated.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised. "Kids? Well I can clearly see now that Naruto is Minato and Kushina kid. Sasuke is obviously yours but no offense Sakura doesn't look like you at all." Tsunade voiced.

"It's a long story but to make it short. About 6 months before the massacre of my clan. These three became friends and wanted to become shinobi. So I offered to train them. My relationship with Sasuke grown so much stronger during those months and so on. Naruto and Sakura I had to develop a bond with but we hit off pretty quickly. Since the council didn't let me adopt Naruto as my right as his godmother at first. I wasn't in his life for several years. But I'll give you the details later. After the massacre I adopted them and we've been a family since." Mikoto explained.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She looked back at the genin. "So those boys are my god kids huh? They've sure grown into fine young men."

"Damn right they have and they are still growing. Also I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind being Sakura's godmother as well. I know the likelihood of me being killed in slim to none. But you never know what could happen in our lifestyle. So do you mind?" Mikoto asked.

The slug sannin shrugged. "Sure, it's only fair since she is your child as well. I'm sure Shizune would treat them as her own younger siblings. Anyways what brought you to see me? Especially without at least giving me a heads up first?"

"I want you to come back to Konoha." The raven haired jounin replied.

Tsunade and Shizune seemed very surprised by her answer. The slug sannin frowned. "Why now? Don't tell me sensei wants me to take his position?"

Mikoto snorted. "You being hokage? Now that's something I'll pay to see. But I have no idea what he has planned. He never mentioned anything about giving his hat to you. I personally asked him to give my team a mission to come find you."

Tsunade sighed. "At least you're not asking me to take that title. But why didn't you just ask me this through a letter?"

"Because Tsu-hime you would avoid giving me a straight up answer. I know how you feel about Konoha." Mikoto said.

"I know that you know, so why are you even asking me when you know my answer?" Tsunade asked.

"Because my kids wanted to get to know their godmother. They've been pestering me about meeting you for a long time now. Especially after all the stories I've told them about us from back in the day. Plus you owe me Tsu-chan. I've let you off the hook because I know you were grieving over the loss of Dan and Nawaki. But damn it, it's about time you and Jiraiya start doing your part. My kids want you in their lives Tsu-chan. It's been over a decade for fucks sake." Mikoto answered.

Tsunade winced slightly. She knew her younger sister had a valid point. She hasn't been doing her part as a godmother at all. When she looked at the faces of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The slug sannin felt guilt running through her.

"Another point is the chunin exams are starting less than 3 weeks. I thought it would be nice for you to see how strong and talented your godchildren are. Sasuke and Sakura are actually very talented in the medical field. They're the youngest medics in Konoha history. And yes I mean full fledged medics. They earned their license certificate a year before they graduated the academy." Mikoto continued.

Now that was shocking to here for Shizune and Tsunade. "Really? They must be prodigies of some sort to pull that off." The blonde commented.

"That's what they say at the hospital. The head doctor says they are basically as good as him when it comes to healing." Mikoto proudly stated about her kids.

"And I'm assuming you think I can take their already good skills to the next level?" Tsunade voiced.

"You and Shizune are the only ones who can. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having two more apprentices. Sakura-chan here is also capable of using your super strength technique." Mikoto smirked while placing a hand on her daughter's head.

Tsunade's eyes became wide. "Really now? Her chakra control must be extraordinary."

"Damn near perfect. Almost no genjutsu has any effect on her. Unless I use some real heavy sharingan based genjutsu like Tsukuyomi. But even then if you give her enough time she can break it. She's the only person who is not an Uchiha by blood that can break Tsukuyomi. At least the only one I know of so far." Mikoto explained.

"Damn now that's impressive. You know you're lucky I'm over both my grief and phobia of blood." Tsunade said.

"Oh? So you finally got over it?" Mikoto clearly surprised to hear this.

The slug sannin nodded. "About 2 years ago I was able to move on. I had gotten over their deaths thanks to a certain incident that took place. My phobia was cured when the Raikage came searching for me one day a few years ago. He had a medical issue that needed to be treated so he requested my help. I refused and said Shizune could handle it. The procedure was a very delicate one. But well within Shizune's capabilities. But that unruly Ay only wanted my expertise. Me being as stubborn as I am kept denying him. So he decided to bet me in a game of arm wrestling. Because of that damn lightning cloak of his. He was able to beat me just as I was about to win. So I had no choice but to perform the procedure. I haven't had a problem with blood since."

"Well that's certainly good news. So are you going to come home and spend time with your family? Or are you going to break the hearts of your godchildren?" Mikoto asked.

"She won't be breaking my heart." Naruto commented. He received a light hit on his head by Mikoto.

Tsunade chuckled. "At least he's honest. Just like Kushina-chan. Fine if you want me to return back to Konoha so bad then I will. If you were Jiraiya I would've given you a much harder time. Unfortunately me and Shizune don't really have anywhere to stay."

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "Obviously you two are going to be living with us in the Uchiha District. We have plenty of room in the house we live in."

Tsunade shrugged. "That's fine with me, you always knew how to make a place feel homey."

The raven haired jounin looked at her kids. "Well you three, looks like we accomplished our mission. We are really on a roll here." She grinned.

"Yeah it feels kinda disappointing since we didn't really do anything though." Sasuke voiced.

"Agreed I kinda assumed she was going to put up a much bigger fight against going back." Sakura said.

"She would have if she was still grieving. But thank god she's over it. Saves me a lot of energy. Plus Tsu-hime knows she misses me." Mikoto smiled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I miss my dear little Mikoto-chan oh so much. I cried everyday I couldn't see you." She sarcastically remarked.

"Aww Tsu-chan you're so adorable." Mikoto cooed at her older surrogate sister.

The slug sannin groaned. "Shizune why am I going back to Konoha again?" She asked her apprentice.

Shizune smiled after her master. "Because you love Mikoto-chan. I can't count the number of times you complained about not being able to see your cute little sister. It's been a few times you actually cried over it."

"Traitor!" Tsunade yelled.

"Aww Tsu-hime!" Mikoto tackled Tsunade into another hug. Causing both of them to fall on the ground. "I knew you missed me. I missed you so much! I thought about you everyday my precious Tsu-neechan~!" The raven haired jounin kissed Tsunade on her cheek.

From an outside perspective, it was definitely a weird scene taking place.

"Well I feel bad for Tsunade. When mom gets like that. She doesn't stop for awhile." Sakura sweat dropped.

"At least it's not us she's doing it to this time." Sasuke shook his head.

Shizune being curious asked. "How often does she get like that?"

"More than you would think." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto answered together.

**(Later)**

Since it was decided they would stay in town for the night then head to Konoha tomorrow. The genin went around town to see more of it. Mikoto and Tsunade were sharing a bottle of sake. Shizune was with them but she chose not to drink. In about an hour, all three of them were going to meet the kids up and go out for dinner.

"So explain how Sakura ended up being adopted into the Uchiha clan? Didn't you say her last name was Haruno? If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the same name of that woman you couldn't get along with? Mebuki wasn't it?" Tsunade said as she took a swig of her glass.

"Yeah the very same. Mebuki is Sakura's birth mother. Here's the full story. Sakura's father died when she was 4 years old. Mebuki became very unstable mentally after his passing. Resorting to become a drug addict. For two years she was like that until a man named Hiro came into the picture. According to Sakura, Mebuki changed when she got married to him. Not in a good way. About a few months into the marriage. Hiro slowly began abusing Sakura. For two years he was molesting her. Because Hiro had groomed Mebuki to become dependent on him. She also abused Sakura physically and verbally. Hiro himself told Sakura what he was doing to Mebuki. This is where shit really hits the fan. The day that my kids all became friends is the day that bastard Hiro tried to rape Sakura. Because of the fear and stress she was under. Sakura awakened a very rare bloodline that allowed her to kill Hiro just before he could actually do the deed. According to Sakura, while she wasn't in control of her body. She watched the whole thing happen. Apparently Mebuki did too for the most part. Once she saw Sakura kill that bastard. She cried and started insulting Sakura. Calling her a demon just like Naruto is. Saying that she couldn't live without Hiro. Mebuki killed herself to follow him. Sakura left her home and ended up meeting the boys afterwards." Mikoto explained.

"That's terrible, poor Sakura-chan." Shizune voiced.

"As fucked up as that situation is. Good riddance to both of them. Was he a civilian too?" Tsunade asked.

Shaking her head. "No, Hiro was a retired chunin. Although Sakura's father was a civilian like Mebuki."

"Well I can see she's in good hands if you're taking care of her. I can see that you love her as if you were the one who gave birth to her. Same goes for Naruto." Tsunade smirked.

"What can I say? All three of my babies are my entire world. Me and Fugaku were already on bad terms before he died. Itachi...the situation with him is difficult. I still love him as my son. But I don't know how to feel about him killing so many innocent people." Mikoto paused for a moment before saying. "What am I about to tell you is top secret. Only me, my kids, Itachi, and the village higher ups know the true reason behind the massacre. Apparently the higher ups in my clan were plotting a coup d'etat. Itachi being one who attended the clan meetings acted as a double agent for the hokage. He reported was what going on the old man. The third tried to set up meetings with Fugaku to try to talk about the situation. But Fugaku like many prideful Uchihas let his arrogance cloud his judgment and ignored the requests. Leaving the old man no choice but to make a decision. Unfortunately Danzo got involved and gave Itachi a choice. Either side with our clan and risk many innocent people to die in the crossfire of a civil war including Sasuke. Or to choose Konoha and eliminate our clan all except for Sasuke. Itachi attempted to kill me. Since I was rusty and caught off guard he cut me deep. The kids were there also so they rushed me to the hospital. Before he tried to kill me, Itachi used a genjutsu to show us exactly how everything started to where it ended. I told Hiruzen that me and the kids understood the situation and knew had to make a choice in order to protect the village. But Danzo on the other hand will be dealt with by the kids personally. I told him that it was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. The old man accepted it and said to give him a heads up before we make our move to take him out." Mikoto told Tsunade. She took a sip out of her glass.

"Well it's about damn time someone get that old warhawk out of the picture. Seriously I don't see how sensei ever dealt with him. Have you heard anything from Jiraiya?" The blonde sannin wondered.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "No all I know is that perverted fool is supposed to show up in Konoha sometimes before the finals of exams take place. After all this time he hasn't even tried to see Naruto. I know for a fact he knows I adopted him. Hiruzen told me he notified him about it. And you know Jiraiya stops by in the village every once in awhile. I know he has to maintain his spy networks but damn it he could've at least stopped by fucking once to check on his godson. At least you had the excuse of not being in the village for over a decade, unlike his ass." She growled.

Tsunade sighed. "That idiot, although I can't say I'm any better than he is. He still could've said something if he was in the village anyways. I take it you're not gonna go easy on him?"

"Nope he's definitely getting his ass kicked. He'll be lucky if I allow him to even train Naruto. If it wasn't for the fact that Jiraiya is Minato's sensei. I would've taught Naruto the rasengan myself by now." Mikoto voiced.

"The rasengan? Come on Mikoto-chan don't you think it's a little too early to be teaching him that? How do you know he can even learn it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Don't doubt my Naru-chan Tsunade." Mikoto said seriously.

Tsunade held her hands up. "Hey relax sheesh, no need to go all protective mother mode on me. Just how good are those kids anyways? I know they have to be skilled somewhat if you trained them."

Mikoto smirked. "They were nearly chunin level by the time they started the academy. Now there all at least elite jounin level. All of them highly skilled in multiple areas. While Sasuke and Sakura are the youngest medics in Konoha history. Naruto is the youngest seal master. He outclasses Jiraiya in that department that's for sure. Unlike Jiraiya, Naruto knows a great deal of Uzumaki fuinjutsu. He takes after Minato and Kushina a lot. He even shares Kushina's bloodline. Sasuke has potential to be the strongest Uchiha there's ever been. He unlocked not only his sharingan at a young age. He also attained the mangekyo sharingan at the same age. Sakura is said to have the most potential in medical ninjutsu. She's also a prodigy when it comes to taijutsu. I'm telling you she's very brutal. Her bloodline has a great deal to do with that. It's called warrior mode. It basically turns her into a cold blooded warrior with little conscience. It greatly boosted all of her abilities too. Even her senses. I can go on and on for hours about how strong my babies are."

"They sound like the greatest genin team in history. Guess I'll just have to see it all for myself." Tsunade smiled.

"They really are Tsunade. I'm telling you I saw their potential the first day I trained them. They picked up everything I threw at them so fast." Mikoto said.

"So can they beat you if they all work together?" Tsunade joked. She already knew the answer to that.

"No but it's unfair to compare them to me for right now. They still have a lot to learn and much experience to gain. Although compared to other jounin. They are definitely in the upper echelon. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that they want to compete in the exams to show off. I would've recommended to the old man to give them a field promotion by now. And he most likely would have agreed with it. He admitted he was very impressed with them. He's actually banking on them to succeed in the exams to draw more clients to the village." Mikoto replied.

"Hmm do you really think they'll surpass you one day Mikoto? I mean it's _ridiculous_ on how strong you actually are if you're really serious. You could make a very very and I mean veeeerrryyy strong case for being the strongest in the world let alone kunoichi since that's a given. Even with his sage mode, Jiraiya would be lucky to come back alive if he faced you seriously. The only ones who could compete with you is Minato and Kushina. I can give you a really good fight before you erase my existence." Tsunade wondered.

"Man have I missed being praised by you." Mikoto laughed. "But you know as well as I do that the next generation always surpassed the older generation. If it's anybody who could surpass me. I know it's them."

"You make a good point there. Do you think Itachi believes he's stronger than you because he was able to injure you?" The slug sannin voiced.

"He's not foolish enough to delude himself into believing that. He knows as well as I do if I didn't get caught off guard and was able to fight him head on. He wouldn't have lasted more than 2 minutes. Hell I'm sure Itachi knows I'm still alive." Mikoto said.

"I feel like I just keep asking you question after question. But how long have you been back in the field?"

"Not long only a few months. I only came back so I can be my kids sensei."

"Do you enjoy being back?"

"Oh yeah I love it. I can't get enough of spending time with them. Although I could do without Iwa attacking us every now and then."

"Iwa?" Tsunade and Shizune echoed.

The raven haired jounin nodded. "Yes Iwa. Someone Iwa found out about Naruto. While they don't really know he's Minato's legacy. They do believe he's related to Minato in some way. So in order to get revenge on Minato, they are targeting Naruto. We've had a few encounters with them so far."

"And sensei is just letting them get away with this?" Tsunade frowned.

"It's not by choice, we really aren't in the condition to fight in a war right now. Neither is Iwa but Oonoki doesn't seem to care that much. But the old man is getting annoyed with Oonoki's actions. So I assume if that old fool takes it to another level. The old man will respond. And by respond, I mean letting me and my team go teach Oonoki a lesson personally. He's playing a dangerous game right now." Mikoto told them.

"That old bastard, he's got a lot of fucking nerve to be targeting my godson. Well he'll get what's coming to him eventually."

"I think we should start heading out to go meet up with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Mikoto suggested.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry so let's go." Tsunade stood up. Shizune stood after.

Mikoto linked her communication seal to her kid's seals. '_Hey guys are you all ready to meet up for dinner?' _She said through the seal.

**(With Naruto)**

While his mother was catching up with his godmother. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left to explore more around town. The blond ended up separating from the two for awhile. And unfortunately he ended up getting lost. When he turned a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" He said out loud.

Naruto ended up on a street where brothels filled the next several blocks. Many women were out trying to attract any male they could.

"Of all the places I end up. Why just why here? If mom or Sakura found out about this. They would tear my ass to pieces." He groaned.

"**Oh cheer up kit, it's not so bad. It's about time you started experiencing the other sex anyways."** His furry partner said to him from his seal.

'Kurama I'm only 12 for fucks sake!' Naruto yelled.

"**So? You're a shinobi so legally you're an adult. Hell if I were you I would have already been in a room with one or even two of those prostitutes."** Kurama replied.

'Kami if my mom heard you she would be tossing you by your tails by now.' Naruto shook his head.

"**Heh perhaps, she is the only mortal alive who could scare even me if she wants to. And that's saying something considering how much of a demon your kind claims that I am." **Kurama said.

Realizing that it didn't matter which way he went since he was lost anyways. Naruto continued marching forward. At first everything was fine until he saw some prostitutes were looking at him the same way his old fan club at the academy did. He even had a couple of them try to drag him inside some brothels. The fear of his mother and sister possibly finding out prevented him from caving in. It was even harder since every woman he encountered was beautiful.

He felt like an inexperienced little boy while trying to act normal around them. That feeling only intensified when one woman kissed him on his cheek. Naruto was blushing so badly that he had to nearly run away so he wouldn't keep stuttering like an idiot. While he's never had this much problems talking to the opposite sex before. The young blond realized it was a whole different league when it comes to beautiful women who were flirty.

They are like savages waiting to pick apart their next prey. Naruto did wonder if he would ever get a girlfriend. For the most part he doubted he would for the simple fact that just like his siblings. He did not want to move out of his mother's home. It was no telling that if he was in a relationship. How would his significant other feel about that? Taking a good guess, probably not so well. Sasuke and Sakura also came to that conclusion about their own potential love life.

After he was able to get away from that area. The blond realized he was being followed. He facepalmed himself.

"Uggh I could've just sensed out for Sasuke, Sakura or even mom's chakra to guide me back to their location this entire time. But like an idiot I didn't even think of doing so. It's like I forgot I'm a sensor. Man I just hope whoever this isn't another Iwa nin after my head." Naruto said out loud.

He used chakra to propel himself onto the roof. The blond saw that the person following was indeed a shinobi. But not one from Iwa. Wearing a long gray top that split open on the sides belong the waistline. A dirty brown color tape wrapped around the waist. Black pants and shinobi sandals. A dark camo scarf with a black mask covering the entire head except for the eyes. To top it all off he was wearing a headband with a musical note on it.

"Otogakure?" Naruto echoed. "What's an Oto shinobi doing in Hi no Kuni?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it brat, die in the name of Lord Orochimaru Konoha scum!" The Oto ninja yelled then threw shuriken in Naruto's direction.

Naruto quickly took out a kunai and easily deflected the shuriken. He saw his opponent dash towards him with a kunai in his hand at low level jounin speed. Not all that impressive to him. Deciding to end this quickly. Naruto drew on his wind chakra to form a wind sword around the tip of his kunai.

Using his wind chakra as an enhancer. The blond disappeared in a blur. To the Oto shinobi everything happened so fast. He didn't even see Naruto move. The blond genin appeared was on the opposite side of his opponent. When he stopped channeling his wind chakra. A large amount of blood appeared out of the man's chest. He was cut diagonally across his chest. Dying as soon as he fell on his back.

Naruto sighed. "Ok seriously just how pathetic is our border patrol? It shouldn't be so easy for shinobi of different villages to waltz around the land of fire. Especially when this village is pretty close to the damn border itself. Looks like I'm gonna have to tell mom we may have some issues with Oto in the near future."

Before he could think more about what was going on. Naruto heard his mother through their shared link. "Guess I better tell everybody what happened when I see them." He headed towards Mikoto's location.


	8. Chapter 8

"Otogakure?" Mikoto repeated. Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all at a tavern for dinner. The blond genin just finished explaining what happened with him not too long ago.

"Yeah Otogakure, I don't know why but it was definitely an Oto shinobi who attacked me." Naruto said.

Sasuke spoke up. "Why is that the enemy seems to always come for you?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know, it's so annoying. However I don't think he was after me because of my parents. He seemed to after any Konoha shinobi. I just so happen to be the one he saw."

"Well at least you're ok Naru. Unfortunately it's a very strong possibility that he's not the only Oto shinobi in Hi no Kuni." Sakura said.

Mikoto sighed, she was rubbing her temples trying to think about the situation. Tsunade asked a question.

"Umm can someone explain to me who is Otogakure? I haven't heard of that village before."

"I'm not surprised you haven't. Otogakure is a new village that only became one just a few years ago. It's not exactly a full blown hidden village yet but it's working it way towards it. As of right now, Otogakure is a network of laboratories composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and various other countries. You'll be surprised to know that the leader of that village is your old snake buddy Orochimaru." Mikoto frowned.

Tsunade ended up being a bit surprised by this information. "Orochimaru?" She frowned.

"Yep see I may not have a spy network like good ole Jiraiya does. But I do have a spy who keeps me informed about what's going on in the other nations. She's a damned good one too. But apparently your old buddy is planning something big in the upcoming future. I'm not sure exactly his plan is. But it must involve Konoha if he's sending out his shinobi to fire country. I heard his shinobi also have some unique jutsus under their belt. It's highly doubtful that they are ready to take on our own forces yet though." Mikoto explained.

"Well that's just great, not only do we have to deal with Iwa. But now Oto as well, who's next Kumo?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

It was Tsunade who answered her. "No Ay is actually a good friend of mine. He may have just as bad of a temper like I do. Maybe even a worst one. But he's not stupid enough to do anything against Konoha considering Kumo's position with us. Because of their past transgressions towards us. Also he knows I'm still loyal to Konoha to a fault. He wouldn't dare try to go against me like that unless he had a _really _good reason."

Sasuke shuddered. "Kami imagine going up against the legendary Killer Bee? If he's as good as mom said he is. He could nuke us with ease."

Naruto and Sakura also shuddered at the thought of facing a legend like Bee. A perfect jinchuuriki who is able to transform into the Hachibi Gyūki at will.

Tsunade smirked. "If you kids think he's a monster on the battlefield. Then your mother here is the devil. Not only can she go toe to toe with Bee and most likely _win_. Mikoto-chan can definitely decimate the five kages all at once if she truly had to. I'm sure you know she's struck fear into Iwa. However Mikoto is also feared in Kumo, Kiri and Suna due to the damage she dealt to their forces. Minato did the most damage to Iwa but was widely feared all around. Same with Kushina except she did most of her damage to Kiri. Any shinobi who wasn't of Konoha that Mikoto came across felt her wrath. Even the smaller nations suffered greatly. I have no doubt that if your mother old enough at the time she would've soloed Hanzo."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were stunned. They knew their mother was one of the strongest in the world. But to think she was as strong as Tsunade claims. It really makes them wonder if they'll ever reach her level.

Mikoto was blushing in slight embarrassment. She was smiling sheepishly. "Jeez Tsu-chan you make me sound like some sort of goddess."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Oh please have you not seen what you look like when you release your Susanoo fully? The only Uchiha in history who was able to achieve that type of power is Madara Uchiha. And we all know just how much he is feared. His name strikes fear into people."

"Yeah but even Madara was defeated." Mikoto countered.

"Yeah by my grandfather who so happened to be the only one who could even compete on that level. I don't know anyone today who is up there besides you." Tsunade replied.

While that was going on, Shizune was talking with Sasuke. "So how you enjoying being a field medic?"

"I like it, none of us has managed to get hurt on a single mission so far. Although I do kinda miss my shifts at the hospital." Sasuke said.

"Really? You wouldn't think someone as young as you would enjoy working in a hospital." Shizune was surprised.

"I hear that a lot. For me I really enjoy being a doctor. Sakura is the same except she loves it more than me. We're hoping with yours and Tsunade's instruction that we can take our skills to the next level." Sasuke smiled.

Shizune blushed. "M-Me? I'm not really much compared to Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke snorted. "You give yourself too little credit Shizune-neechan. Trust me the whole hospital staff back at home knows your skills are on another level compared to ours. Not to mention my mom bragged about you several times."

If Shizune wasn't blushing before she definitely was now. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't mention it."

Sakura who has watched that whole conversation happen leaned over towards Naruto. "Is Sasuke flirting unintentionally again?" She asked her baby brother.

"Seems like it to me. He did always have trouble keeping his Uchiha charm in check." Naruto said.

"I can hear you two talking about me you know." Sasuke said to his siblings.

"No need to worry about what's going on over here. You just keep talking to Shizune-neechan Mr. Flirt." Sakura teased him.

"I was not flirting!" Sasuke retorted.

"You were so flirting, sometimes I envy that Uchiha charm on yours." Naruto joined in on teasing Sasuke.

"How can I flirt with someone if I don't even know how to flirt?" Sasuke voiced.

"That's the beauty and mystery of your Uchiha charm Sasuke. You just have that natural coolness factor to you. Especially when you stop using words and say 'Hn' instead. It really makes the girls at Konoha go crazy." Sakura bursted out laughing with Naruto joining her.

Sasuke slammer his head on the table. "I swear I hate you both."

Tsunade and Mikoto watched a good portion of that interaction happen. The slug sannin looked at her younger sister in all but blood. "Oh yeah those three are siblings alright." She commented.

Mikoto smiled. "I know, it always brings a smile to my face seeing them have such a close bond. It reminds me so much of how me, you and Kushina were. That's a huge reason I came looking for you. I miss spending everyday with you Tsunade-neechan."

"Yeah yeah you know I missed you two Mikoto-chan. Seriously I would not be returning to Konoha if it weren't you asking me. You're lucky I love you baka." Tsunade returned her smile.

That night continued on afterwards with Tsunade taking everybody to a gambling hall. It was discovered that the one who had the most luck in gambling out of the family is Naruto.

**(Next Day, Back In Konoha)**

Mikoto used Kamui to transport everybody back to Konoha. The family of now 7 if you include Tonton was now in their home. Tsunade and Shizune were picking out their rooms.

The raven haired jounin told her kids that she wanted them to start their training for the exams while she and Tsunade go report to Sarutobi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did as they were told and made their way to the training grounds.

Soon the two S-ranked kunoichi ended up in the hokage's office directly in front of Hiruzen.

"Well I can see that the mission was a success. It's good to see you again Tsunade." Hiruzen smiled at his old student.

"Yeah you're not getting off that easy sensei. Me and you are going to have a long talk about your decision to put Naruto in an orphanage." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the old man.

Hiruzen was sweating in fear. He coughed in order to get a hold of himself. "S-Surely you can cut an old man some slack? My bones aren't as strong as they used to be."

"Maybe not but I'll be sure to patch you right up." Tsunade gave him an evil smile.

Hiruzen shuddered.

Mikoto cleared her throat. "Anyways mission accomplished but I have some troubling news." She said in a serious tone.

"Is it Iwagakure again?" Hiruzen questioned.

"No but this may be worst. It's Otogakure." Mikoto answered.

"Otogakure? Hmm I've heard rumors about their recent rise to power. But not much is known about their shinobi or village leader." Hiruzen noted.

"The Otokage is Orochimaru. He was able to convince the Daimyo of the Sound to let him start a hidden village there." Mikoto said.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru huh, this is very serious. I take it some Oto shinobi are in our country?"

"Yes so far only Naruto has encountered one. But it was agreed that if there is one here then it's definitely more spread throughout all of Hi no Kuni. I have a bad feeling that Orochimaru is plotting something big against us. So it's best that we pay extra attention to the exams coming up soon." Mikoto said.

"You think he'll strike then?" Tsunade asked.

"It's likely but it's hard to say at what point will he strike. My best guess would be on the day of the final exams. Then again it could be sooner than that. Just when we least expect it."

Hiruzen has a thoughtful expression on his face. "Seems like I'll have to tighten security around the village. I don't want the council to start overreacting just in case nothing happens. So until we have more proof, just keep this to yourselves. I'm sure you've already told your children the same Mikoto?"

"Don't even have to. They know better than that." Mikoto replied.

"Good well moving on from that. Tsunade, do you plan on returning to take over the hospital?" Hiruzen asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not yet, Shizune might but my job is to help my god kids advance to the next level in medical ninjutsu. I want to spend quality time getting to know them better. Plus Mikoto will be mad if I do return to the hospital so quickly. Then I did promise Sakura to help her refine her strength technique more. So my plate will be full for awhile."

"That's fine, I was only asking just to ask. As long as you're back in the village. Then you're free to do whatever you want." Hiruzen voiced.

Once Tsunade was done catching up with her old sensei. She and Mikoto left his office to head to where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are. Walking down the roads were a pain for Tsunade because people kept staring at her. She'd forgotten how the people of Konoha tend to do that when a famous shinobi of her caliber returns. The slug sannin asked how did Mikoto deal with this for so long. Mikoto said she ignores it for the most part.

Eventually the duo arrived at the training ground where the genin of team 7 were having a free for all. A very intense three way battle that seemed to have no restrictions. Watching the battle progress, Tsunade admitted she was highly impressed with their skill level. Her jaw dropped when she saw Sakura activate her bloodline. Never seeing a person fight so brutally before. Then there was Naruto's chakra chains. An ability she hasn't seen in over a decade. Sasuke was covered in purple chakra. Only using partial of his Susanoo to defend and attack.

"Kami you weren't exaggerating about them. To think Sasuke has the mangekyo at his age!" Tsunade said.

Mikoto smirked. "Come on Tsu-hime, time to show them who really runs this shit."

Tsunade also smirked before nodding in agreement.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto will remember this day as the day they got their asses tossed by the strongest kunoichis in the world.

**(A Week and 6 days later)**

After finishing his training in the forest of death. Naruto decided to hang around the Konohamaru corps. It was only fair since he hasn't been around much lately. They wanted to play ninja. So the blond genin played ninja with them for awhile.

"Boss you should treat us to some food as a reward." Konohamaru told Naruto.

"A reward?" Naruto echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean you have to admit we did a pretty good job surrounding you. That calls for a reward." Konohamaru grinned while Moegi and Udon nodded.

"You know Kono when I was your age, I could take out chunin level ninja. You guys are definitely lacking when it comes to trapping the enemy efficiently." Naruto said.

"Aw come on boss that's not fair. You can't compare us to you when you had special training from your mom." Konohamaru replied.

"So? I still had to work my ass off. My mom wouldn't let me, Sasuke or Sakura slack off one bit when it came to training. Remember when I told you three that there are no shortcuts in life?" The blond asked.

He received three nods. "Good so even if I did get trained by my mom. It wouldn't mean shit if I didn't put in the work. I want you to engrave this into your heads. Always remember that you can achieve anything you put your mind to as long as you work hard towards it. And have the guts to never give up. That's how I got as strong as I am today."

Naruto saw all of the Konohamaru corps we're looking at him in awe. "Wow boss you're so cool!" Moegi said.

The blond gently patted her head. "I try Moegi-chan I try. But your lucky I feel like being nice today Konohamaru. I'll treat you guys to some ramen."

Konohamaru pumped his fist into the air while grinning. "Your the best boss!" He was about to run ahead before he bumped into someone.

When Konohamaru looked to see who he bumped into. He was quickly picked up by the crook of his shirt.

"Hey you little punk that hurt, watch where the hell you're going!" A boy with purple markings on his face yelled in Konohamaru's face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for two reasons. First because of the situation going on at the moment. Second he was sensing a huge chakra signature nearby. What was weird is that the chakra felt familiar to him in a way. He was positive that if Kurama was inside the seal he would be able to tell Naruto what he was sensing. But his furry partner was with his mother and godmother right now.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon yelled.

"Come on Kankuro cut it out you'll only get us into trouble." Temari said.

"L-Let go." Konohamaru voiced.

"Don't worry Temari, I'm just going to teach this kid a lesson." Kankuro pulled his fist back. When he swung at Konohamaru. He was surprised that his fist was caught.

"Alright that's enough." Naruto said glaring dead at Kankuro.

Kankuro quickly let go of Konohamaru due to his shock of being stopped so easily. The young Sarutobi went over to his friends. Naruto let go of Kankuro's fist and walked over to the group of academy students. "Hey you three, head towards Ichirakus without me. I'll meet you there after I'm done here."

He received three nods and watched them leave. When he turned around he heard Moegi yell. "Be careful boss!" Causing the blond to smirk.

Temari was slightly blushing at Naruto. 'Well he's pretty hot.' She thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro frowned.

"I should be asking you that. You were picking on one of my students." Naruto replied.

"He ran into me!" Kankuro voiced.

"Yet you weren't even about to give him the chance to apologize. You must feel real proud of yourself for picking on a first year academy student." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kankuro growled before reaching behind his back. "Ok you just pissed me off kid."

"Don't tell me you're about to pull out Karasu(Crow)?" Temari nearly yelled at her brother.

"Kankuro..that's enough." A cold voice spoke up out of nowhere.

Temari and Kankuro both froze in shock and fear when Gaara made his entrance into the scene. The red head was standing upside down on a tree branch. He used a sand shunshin to appear in front of his siblings.

This is when Sasuke and Sakura also made their own entrance into the scene as they came down from the trees. Each landing on either side of Naruto. Sasuke was to his right while Sakura was on his left.

The surrounding air was tense. Naruto and Gaara were staring intently at one another. Sakura was glaring at Temari. While Sasuke kept his eyes on Kankuro. Nobody said anything for awhile. With another smirk etching itself onto his face. Naruto broke the ice.

"Gaara of the Sand. Known as the demon of the sand as well as the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Nice to finally meet you." Naruto said in an even tone.

Temari and Kankuro tended as they each got ready to fight. Naruto held his hand up. "Relax no need to cause a scene. It's not exactly a secret that Gaara is a jinchuuriki. I'm one myself actually. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchuuriki of Kurama. You know him as the Kyuubi. Besides me are my siblings Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I can see that you have the same eyes as me. Mother also says she can feel your demon's chakra flowing through you. You already know me it seems. Behind me are my siblings Temari and Kankuro. I apologize for Kankuro's actions earlier." Gaara replied.

"Don't sweat it, accidents happen." Naruto said.

"A puppeteer and if that huge fan means anything. A wind user as well. It's obvious you're from Suna. I take it you three are here for the exams tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes we are, by the way blondie-kun. Maybe later me and you can meet up and get to know each other?" Temari have a sly smile in Naruto's direction.

Sakura hardened her eyes. "Oi my baby brother is off limits. So back off."

Temari scoffed. "Protective much? Well guess I'll just have to get his attention during the exams then. He's too cute for me to give up on so easily."

"Try me and watch me put my foot in you ass." Sakura growled. She was definitely not letting Temari have her way with Naruto.

Before Temari could respond. The air suddenly became very cold. Gaara was releasing his bloodlust. He had a wild look in his eyes. "Mother says she wants blood from all three of you. So Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Killing you will prove my existence. Be prepared for what's to come." His sand poured out of his hours and flowed around the air with him grinning savagely at team 7.

All of team 7 looked at Gaara with smirks on their faces. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to scare us off Gaara." Sasuke spoke up, flaring his sharingan.

Gaara calmed down and sealed his sand back into his gourd. He turned around. "Let's go." His siblings followed him away.

Sakura sighed. "So that's Gaara huh? Man he's so fucked in the head."

"Yeah that guy is unstable as hell. What the fuck is Suna thinking sending a unstable jinchuuriki to participate in the exams that's being held in a different country?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing good if we are already on Gaara's hit list. At least the exams won't be boring with him around." Naruto shrugged.

"True." Sakura and Sasuke agreed.

When they went to go tell Mikoto what happened. Her reaction was hilarious.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! KAMI WHAT IN THE FUCK!" She roared in anger.

Mikoto was pissed that Suna would do such a foolish act. It was a clear message that they were plotting something.

Tsunade watched her little sister rage in amusement. "Oh calm down Mikoto, it's nothing we can do about it now."

"That's not the point. The fact that they are willing to risk so many innocent lives pisses me off. If that boy unleashes Shukaku in the village. I don't even want to think of the damage he'll do." Mikoto sighed.

"Well it's not like sensei can prevent Gaara from participating. We have no proof that they are even plotting against us. All we can do is let things play out and hope they do in our favor." Tsunade said.

"I know I know, I just don't like it." Mikoto replied. She looked over to her kids direction. "You three better be careful. I know you can handle yourselves well. But as your mother, I can't help but worry about you three. Especially with the possibility of Shukaku being released."

"Mom relax, even if it comes down to facing Shukaku. We have options, you know this. So just relax, I'm more scared of Sakura when she's pisssd than Gaara and Shukaku." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed then Sakura punched Sasuke in his arm. Making the raven haired boy wince slightly. "Asshole." Sakura muttered.

Mikoto shook her head at the scene. A smile couldn't stop itself from forming on her face. "It's only naturally since she takes after me."

"A little too much if you ask me." Sasuke grunted which resulted in another punch from his older pink haired sister.

**(First day of the Chunin Exams) **

"Seriously Mikoto-chan, let them go already." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

The Uchiha matriarch was hugging her children in a tight group hug. She was crying. "Shut up Tsu-chan, my babies are growing up so fast." She sobbed.

"Ew mom you're getting snot on us!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't care, deal with it!" Mikoto kept sobbing as she held them tighter against her.

"Oh boy she's been holding this in since last night." Sakura chuckled.

"Ugh my shirt is going to be ruined if she keeps this up." Sasuke complained.

It took 10 extra minutes for Mikoto to let them go. Seeing her cry really didn't sit well with her lteam. So they separately gave their mother a strong hug to make her feel better.

"Jeez still the biggest crybaby ever." Tsunade said.

Mikoto stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Shizune just chuckled before turning to team 7. "Good luck out there you three. Make sure you always look out for each other. I'll be rooting for you three." She gave them each a hug.

Tsunade smirked at them. "Listen up brats! I didn't come back to Konoha to see you fail on the first day of the exams. So you better make sure all three of you make it to the final round. Make me proud."

She received three nods of confirmation. Each genin having their own smirk on their faces.

Mikoto sighed. "My babies are growing up so fast. If only you could've stayed 9 years old forever."

"That would absolutely suck." Naruto grinned.

"I second that." Sakura spoke up with Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Be careful guys, I love you." Mikoto gave each of her children a kiss on their cheek.

"Love you too mom." All three genin chorused.

Team 7 left their home and headed straight to the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Naruto, Sasuke this is it." Sakura voiced.

Team 7 just arrived at the academy. They could see other teams going inside already. So far none of the team they've seen seem intimidating.

"Finally after years of waiting to participate we are really here. I don't even care about being promoted. I just want to fight against other teams." Naruto voiced with excitement.

"You and me both Naruto. I feel sorry for the fools who has to face Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"I do too, come on boys let's go." Sakura walked ahead to go inside the building. Her brothers were a step behind her.

Teams all around were all on the first floor. Thankfully none of them seem to care enough to bother them. Heading up to the second floor. It was pretty quiet until going further down the hallway. Several teams were in front of a door. Blocking the way inside were two chunin who team 7 instantly recognized.

"Is that Izumo and Kotetsu?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like it, what's up with the henge? It looks horrible." Sasuke commented.

"What's worse is that none of those teams seem to be able to tell it's a henge." Sakura said. When she looked at the room number, the pinkette felt disappointed in the other teams. "Wow no one has noticed the genjutsu that was placed?"

"That's just sad, you're not cut out to even be a genin if you can't see that simple genjutsu." Sasuke voiced.

"Should we help them out?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. "No, I'm assuming the goal is to weed out the weak. Less cannon fodder the examiners have to deal with. Let's just head on up." Sakura replied.

While walking away, none of them noticed someone was staring at them.

When they got to the third floor. The team was walking through a big room. Before they got halfway across the room someone yelled from behind them.

"Hey you there stop!"

Team 7 all turned around to see a boy wearing a green jumpsuit. He had a black hair with a bowl cut. Black bushy eyebrows that don't look natural. Orange leg warmers on his calves. He wore bandages from his hands down to his forearms.

"Uhh who are you?" Naruto asked the million dollar question.

"I am known as the Handsome Devil of the Leaf! Rock Lee!" Lee was in a thumbs up pose. When he smiled, his teeth had a shine to them.

This was definitely an odd situation for team 7. For starters, none of them has ever seen Lee before. Second thing is why was he stopping them. Third, what the hell is up with his eyebrows?

'Handsome..?' Sakura scoffed mentally. 'This guy must have both a lot of confidence and delusions. Because he definitely doesn't fit with the term handsome.'

"Ok..? So why are you stopping us?" Sasuke wondered. He was finding Lee weirder by the second.

"First things first." Lee looked at Sakura. "May I please know your names."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"It is nice to meet you all, but I wanted to ask you a question Sakura-chan..would you please go out with me!" Lee asked passionately.

If they weren't annoyed before, they definitely were now. Sasuke activated his sharingan to glare at Lee. Naruto's eyes were now blood red with slits. Also glaring in the bowl cut genin's direction. Sakura sighed, she was annoyed by the guy but didn't want to be rude. It didn't help that her little brothers were staring holes into Lee.

"Look Lee, sorry but I'm not interested. I don't even know you." Sakura said as even toned as she could.

Lee looked dejected but then perked you. "I see that is too bad. This means I will have to work harder for your affections! If I can't do that then I will run 500 laps around Konoha!" He yelled with literal fire in his eyes.

"Ok that's enough you are really testing my patience pal." Naruto growled.

A confused expression appeared on Lee's face when he noticed Naruto and Sasuke's expressions. "I'm sorry but what does it matter to you?" Lee questioned Naruto.

"She's our sister dumbass. You're being a pest. She told you she wasn't interested." Sasuke voiced with irritation laced in his tone.

Lee seemed to be apologetic once he heard that. "Ah! I apologize for that then. Wait now that I think about it. I'm sure I've heard your names before? Oh! You're the so called Golden Trio from the academy!"

All members of team 7 groaned.

"Oh god do people still call us that?" Sakura facepalmed herself.

"Looks like it, I hoped they would have stopped by now." Sasuke said.

"Well it has only been about 5 months since we graduated. Still that name is embarrassing." Naruto turned his attention back to Lee.

"Do you mind if I fight the strongest one of you three? Rumor has it that is you Sasuke Uchiha." Lee questioned.

The raven haired Uchiha gazed at Lee with a raised eyebrow. "Those rumors are wrong but we don't have time to waste fighting you anyways. We literally only have a few minutes before the test starts. Another thing is it would be foolish to reveal our abilities right now when it's possible someone could be spying on us. They'll use what information they gather to their advantage."

Realization dawned on Lee. "Oh you are right Sasuke-kun! Forgive me for asking such a foolish question. I will do 1000 push-ups as an apology to you!"

"Dude you're ok just stop fucking yelling so much. If you wanna fight so bad maybe one of us will get to fulfill your request." Sasuke told him.

Lee nodded. "Very well, before I go I must warn you. While I am very strong, I am not the strongest genin here. That title belongs to my teammate Neji Hyuga. I will look forward to seeing you all again." The bowl cut genin bowed slightly and left the area.

Watching him leave, Naruto said to his siblings. "That guy was weird as hell. I know I can be loud, but kami Lee takes the cake."

"Those bushy eyebrows have to be unnatural. There's no way eyebrows can grow like that." Sakura shuddered. Normally she wasn't one to judge people. However, Lee did weird her out with his approach. She knows it is very possible he could be a good friend outside of that.

"Well in any case, doesn't that jumpsuit remind you two of someone? Someone with _very_ similar eyebrows?" Sasuke glanced towards Naruto and Sakura.

Thinking about it for a second. Naruto answered. "Oh Gai-sensei!" The blond snapped his fingers.

"Exactly." Sasuke nodded. "Rock Lee is literally a mini version of Maito Gai."

"Could they be related? Maybe they are father and son?" The pinkette shrugged.

"Maybe but I doubt it, mom would have mentioned by now about Gai having a son around our age. It's more likely Gai is his sensei but on a deeper level." Sasuke answered.

"So if that's the case, if he emulates Gai-sensei that much. Then he must be talented in taijutsu. Quite possible Eight Inner Gates type of talented. And I'm willing to put my money on it if he's confident enough to challenge us to a fight." Sakura mused.

Naruto whistled. "Damn do you really think Gai-sensei would go that far to teach him that already? I mean that move is really dangerous not to mention the after effects of it are pretty severe. It could kill you if you aren't careful."

Sasuke shrugged. "Who cares I'm positive Lee knows the risk of the Eight Gates so it's on him on how he decides to utilize it properly. If Gai-sensei made it this far using it various times throughout the years. Then why can't Lee? This makes the exams even more interesting. Also it's not like we don't know many powerful and dangerous techniques ourselves. Hell Sakura you will probably have one of your greatest fights against him since you are talented in taijutsu too."

"Yeah I am but not Eight Inner Gates talented." Sakura said.

"No, you're way better than that. Even if Lee knows how to open the gates, me and Sasuke have no doubt that you will still come out on top. Don't forget we still don't know the full capabilities of your bloodline yet. You're always discovering something new with it. Seriously warrior mode is a fucking cheat code. Luckily me and Sasuke have our own ways of keeping up. Anyways don't doubt yourself now Sakura-chan. You're stronger than Lee." Naruto spoke to his sister confidently.

"Well said Naruto, Sakura will easily destroy that guy. As if anybody has anything on our older sister." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura had a couple tears fall out of her eyes. "You guys…" They may be annoying idiots at times. But Sakura loved her brothers more than anything. Same with her mom. There is nothing in the world that can break the bond their family shares with each other. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course I'll kick his ass. I'll make sure he forever remembers my name." She voiced with determination.

"Lets go, Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke told the team.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. Sakura nodded while smiling.

Team 7 walked out of the room they were in and continued until they arrived at room 301.

Arriving at the door, neither of them expected to see their mother standing on the side of it. "Well it's about time you three got here." Mikoto greeted her kids with a smile.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I had to make sure all three of you showed up because if one was missing then your team cannot take the exams. And yes I knew you three would be here since I saw you off earlier. But this is just protocol for every jounin instructor in Konoha at least." Mikoto explained.

"Ah that makes sense. We would've been here sooner if Lee didn't stop us?" Sakura said.

"Lee?" Mikoto echoed, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"A student of Gai-sensei's. We assume so since he's a literal mini version of Gai himself. He asked Sakura out for a date. She denied him then he asked if he could fight one of us." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh so you met one of Gai's students eh? Well don't underestimate them by any means. I've told you all plenty of times how excellent of a teacher Gai is. Not to mention he's one of the strongest jounin in the village. He's definitely in the top 3 or 5 depending how you wanna rank him, Me, Tsunade, Kakashi, Tenzo and Jiraiya." Mikoto replied.

"Don't worry we already made sure to be wary of him and anybody else who seems strong." Sasuke assured Mikoto.

"Good now you only have a few minutes until the exam starts. So get in there and make me, Tsunade and Shizune proud." Mikoto told her children.

After saying bye to their mother. They walked inside the room and were instantly met with glares from the competition.

'_Are these guys trying to intimidate us with that weak killing intent they are giving off_? Sakura asked her brothers telepathically through their shared link.

'_Looks like it, Kurama is laughing his ass off at their attempt. He says we should give them a glimpse of true intent_.' Naruto replied mentally.

'_I agree, let's show them we aren't average genin.' Sasuke said._

All three members of team 7 simultaneously unleashed a wave of killing intent that easily overpowered the intent being directed at them. Fear was put into the hearts of the opposition. Some of them even saw their own deaths. Resulting in them shaking as if it's below 0 degrees. Luckily for them the intent only lasted a few seconds before it stopped.

You could see smirks all over Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke faces. Telling the opposition to that they dare them to try their team again. Unfortunately their satisfaction didn't last as long once a voice broke through the intense mood.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke cursed internally before he was hugged by none other than Ino Yamanaka. One of his former classmates. And sadly from what it seems like. Still one of his fangirls.

"Hi Ino do you mind letting me go?" Sasuke asked politely.

"But Sasuke-kun, it's been forever since I last saw you. Didn't you miss me? because I know I missed you." Ino asked. The blush on her face was very apparent.

"Honestly didn't even think about you. A lot of things have been going on the last few months so my mind has been elsewhere." Sasuke answered her bluntly.

"Aww but you get to think of me now right Sasuke-kun?" Ino cooed.

Sakura was not pleased in the slightest with Ino's actions. "Oi Ino get off of him already." She stated.

Ino let go of Sasuke to look at Sakura. "Oh please forehead. You just want to hog him all for yourself like always." The platinum blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god for the last time. I don't see him in that way, for fucks sake he's my brother you pig!" Sakura yelled.

Before Ino could retort, Shikamaru spoke up from behind. "Ino would you give it a rest already. You're being too loud."

"Oh shut up Shika." Ino grumbled.

Walking back further into the room. Team 7 also saw that Team 8 was taking the exams.

"Hey you guys are here too!" Kiba voiced as both team 7 and 8 walked up.

"Looks that way." Shikamaru replied.

"It's been awhile since all of us have last saw one another." Shino spoke up in the same stoic tone he normally uses.

Choji wasn't saying anything. He way too busy eating a bag of BBQ chips. But he was paying attention to the conversation.

Hinata was subtly staring at Naruto. The blunette could only look at him a few seconds at a time. Before she had to turn her attention away from him. She would return her attention back to him after several seconds of looking at something else. Hinata hated how she did not have the confidence to talk to her crush. She constantly berated herself for always passing out when trying to talk to Naruto.

"Man I'm really itching for a good fight. Wonder how long do we have to wait until we can fight?" Naruto said.

Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto, answered. "Just be patient Naruto, you know it's more to chunin than just battle prowess."

"Of course but I'm starting to feel the need to burn off some energy. It's that Uzumaki thing mom told me about. She said my birth mom had the same thing." Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah that extra energy of yours is waiting to be released. Normally we would be sparring or training by now. That's why you're feeling that way." Sasuke figured.

"Yeah I'll be fine though, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait when it's all said and done." The blond said.

"Hey you rookies should tone it down. You're drawing a lot of attention to yourselves." A tall boy with gray hair and glasses said to the rookies.

All three teams looked over in Kabuto's direction. He was a Konoha shinobi according to his headband. Kabuto also looked a few years older than them.

However Naruto was the first to notice three things about Kabuto. One was thanks to Naruto being able to sense negative emotions from people. He could feel a lot of negative intent coming from Kabuto. Second judging by his levels of chakra. He has jounin level reserves. Something normal genin don't usually have. While that could be explained by him just being a few years older. The third and main thing that stuck out to Naruto heavily, is that Kabuto's scent reeks of snakes. As if he's bathed in a pool of snake blood. It didn't help that his chakra also felt somewhat sinister.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell are you?" Kiba questioned Kabuto.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. So you're the rookie nine that just graduated from the academy, correct?" Kabuto introduced himself.

'_Guys this guy is someone we need to watch out for. Do you guys smell his scent?' _Naruto asked his siblings through the seal.

'_You mean besides him having jounin level reserves. How he reeks of snakes? Yeah it's only two people I know who would have a similar scent.' _Sakura replied.

'_Do you feel any ill intentions from him Naruto?' _Sasuke said.

'_Yes, this guy has a few red flags about him. What should we do?'_ Naruto answered.

'_It's nothing we can do for now. Unless he gives us reasons to be more suspicious of him. It's possible he has a pet snake. He looks older so that might explain his high reserves. I can't explain his ill intent though. So for now just be wary of him.' _Sasuke responded.

"You mean you have information on all of the chunin exam participants?" Ino asked Kabuto. While team 7 was talking telepathically to each other. Kabuto had been talking to the other rookies.

"Yes I do, anybody in particular you guys want information on?" Kabuto looked around between the rookies.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke didn't need information on anyone in the exams. The biggest threat in the exams to them is Gaara. They already knew all they needed to know about the other rookies. Lee was talked about between the three of them earlier. Judging by the chakra reserves of the rest of the room. None of them were a threat.

"Yeah I want information on Uchiha Sasuke!" Kiba stated loudly.

Kabuto smirked, he was about to pull out one of his cards to read off Sasuke information. Sadly that did not work out in his or Kiba's favor.

"Oi." Sasuke voiced in a bold tone.

When Kabuto looked up at Sasuke, he widened his eyes.

Sasuke was glaring hard at him with his sharingan activated. The intensity of his glare was frightening. Kabuto didn't realize that he started breaking out into cold sweat. He felt himself being overwhelmed with fear. Never in his entire life has he encountered a glare like the one Sasuke is giving him.

"I would suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. I don't take too kindly to people giving away information about me without my permission." Sasuke voiced in a curt tone. His glare never breaks away from Kabuto. Sasuke could see the boy shaking.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid you'll lose if we find out some of your secrets?" Kiba tried to make fun of him.

He immediately regretted that decision when Sasuke turned his glare onto him. The poor Inuzuka felt his chest beating rapidly. His legs shaking out of nowhere. A cold shiver coming down his spine. Kiba has never seen a sharingan so up close before. Back in the academy, Sasuke would rarely activate it, unless he felt like cutting loose in his sparring against Sakura and Naruto. Even that was rare. This is the first time Kiba has actually been the focus of attention of a sharingan user.

"No we're ninja, we gather information on enemies all the time. However you must be a fool if you think I'm going to let any of my information be leaked out right in front of me. Especially with this many people around. What decent shinobi would let that happen? You want information? Do it the old fashioned way you fucking idiot." Sasuke snarled at Kiba.

If Sasuke really wanted to scare Kiba. He would have released some of his chakra. Like his mother's chakra, Sasuke's also carry some of those intense dark qualities. While it wouldn't bother Naruto or Sakura in the slightest if he released it. He can't say the same for the other genin in the room. It's possible some of them may even die due to feeling suffocated under Sasuke's chakra.

The air was still tense. All of the participants were watching the scene take place. The other rookies all felt nervous being next to Sasuke. Seeing a full blown sharingan flared the way Sasuke's is, honestly is pretty intimidating.

Thankfully Naruto broke the tension, he slapped his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Alright Sasuke, I think you proved your point. If you keep glaring like that at him. Kiba is going to piss himself."

"He's probably holding it in as we speak." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and smirked. "I bet you if I released a bit of my chakra. He would've started pissing like a newborn baby."

His comment made not only Naruto and Sasuke laugh. But team 10 as well. Kiba felt extremely embarrassed. Before he could try to regain his dignity. A small burst of smoke appeared in front of the room.

Once the smoke passed, it was revealed to be none other than Ibiki Morino in front with a bunch of other shinobi dressed in two different types of gray. "QUIET DOWN, YOU PUNKS!" Ibiki yelled out loud.

Everybody was staring at Ibiki. Seeing that he had their attention, Ibiki smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I am the first examiner of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki. And from this very moment, your worst enemy."

'_Mom did say that the people he interrogates normally end up fearing him.' _Sakura commented telepathically to her little brothers.

'_And he likes to play with his prisoner's mind. So we can expect some sort of mind game from him.' _Sasuke added.

"No physical force will be allowed during this stage of the exams unless I give the ok. Anybody who fails to follow those orders will be immediately disqualified from the exams." Ibiki held up a small piece of paper with the number 1 on it. "You will be given a number, that number determines where you will sit. Once you are seated, we will begin the written test."

Soon everyone was given a number. When everyone was seated. Ibiki started to explain the rules of the exam.

While that was going on, on the upper level some of the jounin instructors were waiting in the lounge. They were able to watch how their teams are handling the first part of the exams.

"Well it seems this year's bunch has a lot of participants." Asuma commented.

"I agree, it's hard to believe that we have so many rookies in it this year." Kurenai said.

"Yeah but it seems that Mikoto's son can be just as scary as his mom. I mean kami, did you guys see his glare? If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that was Mikoto standing in his place." Anko brought up.

Mikoto smirked. "What can I say? Sasuke took after me a lot more than Itachi did. He's like the male version of me."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Sasuke isn't the only one to watch out for on your team Mikoto. All of your kids are strong. I wonder how my team will fare against them." Kurenai voiced.

Mikoto smiled, feeling pride for her kids run through her. "Thank you Kurenai."

"I feel bad for the rookies though, they'll have it tough with Ibiki." Asuma spoke.

"Why would they? What's so special about Ibiki?" Kurenai wondered.

"Oh that's right, you're a new jounin Kurenai. You see Ibiki is the head of the T&I force." Asuma answered.

The genjutsu mistress's eyes widened in shock. "Wait you mean _that _Ibiki? How are they supposed to pass if he's the proctor?"

"Ibiki will get at least half of these brats to drop out before the 10th question." Anko snorted.

"Not my kids, Ibiki is an excellent interrogator and shinobi. But he won't be able to break the will of my kids." Mikoto stated.

"You have a lot of confidence in them." Asuma noted.

The Uchiha Matriarch smiled. "Of course I do, I've been teaching them even before they attended the academy. You guys will see just how special all three of my babies are."

Back in the testing room, Ibiki explained the rules of the test. So far only 10 minutes have passed since the start of the test. Leaving 35 minutes left until it's time to hear the 10th question. The test was only an hour.

For team 7, they immediately caught on to the true purpose of the test as soon as they looked at the test. All of the first 9 questions were clearly too complex for an average genin to answer. The goal was to cheat without getting caught. For a bookworm like Sakura, they were very easy to answer. Sasuke had no troubles either. Although he didn't finish as fast as Sakura did. Naruto took the longest of the three. He wasn't the smartest of his siblings. But he was far from being unintelligent. Naruto received excellent grades when he was in the academy. It's just that Sasuke and Sakura were always academically better than him. Not that he cared about it. Once they were all done, team 7 used their seals to go over their answers telepathically to make sure they all had the same answers.

During the test, Ibiki had called out several people for cheating. Cutting down the number of teams little by little. Eventually the 45 minute mark came around. It was time for the final question.

"Alright stop writing right now, it's time for the 10th question. However be warned, if you answer incorrectly, you will never be able to take the exams again. If you decide to forfeit before hearing what the 10th question is, your whole team fails. But you will be able to retake the exams another time." Ibiki stated.

As he expected, he received an uproar for a reaction. Many of the participants were complaining about the choices they were given.

"Hey that bullshit! What kind of question is that? There have been a bunch of people who has taken this exam before!" Kiba yelled defiantly towards Ibiki while pointing his finger at the proctor.

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess you are just unlucky kid, I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now, of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to."

Seeing the looks of disbelief, Ibiki continued. "If you aren't feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can always try again next year." He chuckled again. "Now then if you're ready, the 10th and final question. Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

Sasuke whistled in a low tone. '_He's good, his bluff already has some of the others dropping like flies.' _He said to his siblings telepathically.

It was true, other participants were dropping out. Some of them apologized to their teammates before walking from their seats. Sasuke couldn't blame them. Clearly Ibiki knew how to mind fuck people. If Sasuke was an average genin, he was positive he wouldn't be able to tell that Ibiki was bluffing.

'_Definitely, I could learn a few things from him.' _Naruto replied.

'_I can't believe the genin from other villages are falling for his shit. Ibiki has no say whatsoever in any of them being able to take the exams again. Even with Konoha genin, he can't do that. Only a kage or the genin's jounin instructor have that type of control. And the jounin doesn't have any power if the kage believes the genin is ready to take the exams again. I know he's intimidating with his mind games. But kami they need to use their heads.' _Sakura voiced.

'_The pressure of the consequences most likely affected their ability to think through the situation properly. Remember Sakura, most of them are just regular genin.'_ Sasuke reminded his sister.

'_I know I know, but you would think some things are just common sense._' The pinkette said.

Ibiki noticed that nobody else was dropping out. '78 left huh? That's more than I expected.' He thought to himself. Ibiki looked over to some of the other chunin by the window. He received a few nods on confirmation.

"Well then I'm glad to see the rest of you have the backbone to stay. For those of you who remained, it's only one thing left for me to tell you." Ibiki blinked before smirking again. "It's that you all have passed the first exam."

That seemed to throw everyone but team 7 in a loop. None of them were able to figure out how they passed. Ibiki explained the true purpose of the 10th question. Saying that it was to test their will as genin to see if they are able to face the unknown in a tough situation. He even showed him the scars on his head to get his point through.

Eventually Anko made her unique entrance. Busting right through the glass window. "You guys! This isn't the time to be celebrating! I am the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi!" Anko introduced herself.

"She reminds me of Naruto." Sakura said to herself.

"You're early Anko, again." Ibiki grumbled.

Anko looked a bit sheepish after hearing that. She looked over the participants. She then turned her gaze back to Ibiki. "How many are there? Ibiki? You let all of these little brats pass? Either your test was or you're losing your touch."

"Maybe this year's crop of candidates are stronger." Ibiki replied.

Anko smirked while turning her attention back to the genin. "Hmm sure don't look like they are. Oh well, by the time I'm done with them. More than half will be eliminated."

That caused a few murmurs between the remaining teams.

"Alright you maggots have had it easy so far. But not anymore, things are going to change starting first thing tomorrow morning. I'll let your jounin senseis know where you can meet me. You're dismissed." Anko said.

All of the teams began leaving the academy. Team 7 was walking down a road. They didn't feel their mother's chakra inside of the academy anymore. Meaning she's either at home or out somewhere. So they decided to head home to tell Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune the news.

When the group of three arrived home. After taking off their sandals, they walked into the living room.

Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto were all in the living room talking amongst one another. The slug sannin was the first to speak to them.

"Welcome back brats! I take it you passed?" Tsunade asked while smiling.

"Come on, of course we did! It would be embarrassing if we didn't." Naruto grinned.

Mikoto beamed proudly at her kids. "I'm proud of you three, but I expected you to pass. Hell we all did."

"Do you guys know where the second part of the exam is being held?" Shizune asked.

"No, all we were told that our jounin sensei would tell us where to go." Sakura answered.

"You have to be at the Forest of Death at 9 in the morning." Mikoto informed them.

"Ummm isn't that a little too dangerous for genin?" Shizune wondered.

"Maybe regular genin, but not these three. They've been training in the Forest of Death for a long time now. By now they know that whole area inside out. One time, they told me that they were only going to stay in there for a couple days. It turned into a week before they came back home. I almost went to go bring them out of there." Mikoto explained to Shizune.

"That was Naruto's fault, it was his idea to stay longer." Sasuke said.

Naruto scoffed. "Oh like you two didn't agree!"

"We only agreed, because if we would've left without you. Mom would've kicked both my and Sasuke's ass before going to drag your ass out of the forest." Sakura brought up.

"You know you three never cease to amuse me." Tsunade voiced in an amused tone.

"Alright well since you are here, I can start dinner. Sasuke-chan it's your turn to help me out. So let's head to the kitchen." Mikoto told her son.

Sasuke didn't mind. "Hai Kaachan."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Second Exam, Forest of Death)**

All of the genin who passed the first exam are now in front of the gate entrance or training ground 44.

"Listen up you maggots, right now you are going to be handed a paper that you will need to sign. This paper is proof that you know the risk of taking this stage of the exams will involve death. By signing it, Konoha will not be held responsible for whatever happens to you during the rest of the exams." Anko explained.

Some genin didn't like the sound of it. Regardless, they all signed the forms they were given. Once the forms were collected, Anko spoke again.

"Now that's out of the way. In case you haven't figured it out yet. The second exam is a survival test." Anko said.

"A survival test? How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Holding up a map of the forest. "You will spend 5 days in this forest. During this time, each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll. To pass the test, you must capture the scroll opposite of the one you're given from the other teams. Then head to the tower and wait for further instructions. If you chose to open either of your scrolls before you reach the tower. You will be automatically disqualified. If you arrive at the tower without one of your teammates. Even if you have both scrolls, you will still be disqualified." Anko explained before showing both scrolls as a demonstration.

"Five days? But what about food?" Choji asked.

"You'll have to get it from the forest by hunting. Welcome to the Forest of death also known as training ground 44 maggots!" Anko smirked.

"This will be a cakewalk for us." Naruto said to his siblings. Who also agreed with his assessment.

Anko so happened to hear his comment. She tossed a kunai towards the blond. Naruto didn't even bother to move. He just let it graze his cheek. The blond watched her use shunshin to get behind him. "Cocky brats like you are the fastest to die." Anko said with a creepy smile on her face. The purplette touched his blood with her finger.

"Too bad I'm not cocky, I just so happen to be really confident in myself and my team. Nice throw by the way." Naruto smirked.

His smirk fell off when he sensed another chakra signature. Only this person has larger reserves than Kabuto and Anko. Naruto could feel an immense amount of hatred coming from this person. To make matters worse, he smells more like snakes than both Kabuto and Anko. Naruto could only think of one possible person who could fit this description. Because this person has chakra levels similar to his godmother Tsunade.

'Please tell me that's not who I think it is.' Naruto thought as he watched Anko swing her kunai around halfway.

The person was leaning over Anko's right shoulder a bit. They were wearing a straw hat. What caught Naruto's attention was the long snake-like tongue that was holding a kunai.

"Here is your kunai." He said.

"Thank you but next time don't get so close if you know what's good for you." Anko warned him with the same creepy smile.

The two stared off for a second before Anko took her kunai. Then the person pulled back their tongue inside their mouth.

"Well I get excited when I see blood." His eyes were shadowed by his straw hat. He walked away. Anko also walked away then told the others to go to the stand to grab their scroll and gate entrance number.

Naruto was talking to Sakura and Sasuke. "Ok what in the blue hell? That guy can't be a genin. It's no way he is, his chakra feels so disgusting and he reeks of snakes worse than Kabuto did. And that tongue, it's only one person I saw with a tongue like that. Mom showed him to us using her genjutsu. Both her and Tsunade told us about him in great detail." The blond explained.

"Yeah I felt his reserves too. They are higher than Kabuto's. And I thought Kabuto bathed in snake blood." Sakura shuddered.

"So, you think that was Orochimaru of the sannin in disguise?" Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto and Sakura nodded. "It's the only explanation, mom told us what his scent was like. Kurama just confirmed to me that it is him. He remembers what Orochimaru's chakra feels like back from when he was still sealed in my birth mother."

"Shit this isn't good, what purpose does he have here? I mean I can understand him wanting to destroy Konoha. But what's the purpose of him acting as a genin in this stage of the exams. He wasn't at the academy with us yesterday." Sakura wondered.

"It's possible that he's after something or someone. We should be on high alert. It's very likely he knows of Naruto's jinchuuriki status. He could be wanting to abduct Naruto so he could control him. Meaning he could use Kurama's power for himself. Giving Otogakure a brand new jinchuuriki." Sasuke told his siblings.

"Like hell that would happen. I wish that bastard would try to take Naruto from us. I'll make sure he'll regret it." Sakura nearly growled.

"I know Saku, trust me we aren't going to let that happen to Naruto. But we have to think this through carefully." Sasuke replied.

"Should we tell Anko?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura was the one who answered. "No, remember how kaa-san told us how Anko was Orochimaru's apprentice back in the day? If we tell her, she might do something reckless. We don't want to tip Orochimaru off. Especially when he could kill off a good amount of shinobi here before sufficient backup arrives. By the time they arrive, he would be long gone. Therefore causing the exams to be put on hold. If that happens, it won't be a good look for Konoha to the other villages. It would come off as us being weak. Giving our enemies the idea of possibly attacking us."

"Ok so telling Anko is off the table, what about mom? I'm positive she would want to know as soon as we found out." Naruto asked.

"We will tell her once we are in the forest. It might be better to wait until we can figure out what his motive is. She'll be mad yeah, but she'll understand. Just be ready to cut loose against Orochimaru if need be." Sakura answered.

Her brothers nodded in approval. The team went to go get their scroll and head to their gate entrance. A chunin unlocked the lock placed on the entrance way. Team 7 had an earth scroll, so they needed a heaven scroll.

Once Anko gave the signal, all teams took off into the forest. It was a race against time. Sadly for some of the participants, they won't end up living past this test. Not much time passed before the first scream was heard. It brought a smile to Anko's face.

For team 7, the objective for now was not to worry about getting a scroll. No, their objective is to wait it out. They were keeping track of Orochimaru's movements by sensing his chakra. Instead of going after him, they wanted to see if he was after Naruto. So they hid while waiting.

Not even a full two hours into the exams passed before Orochimaru's chakra signature started heading in their direction. He wasn't taking his time either.

"Guys, he's coming." Naruto voiced seriously.

"Fast too, so he is after Naruto then?" Sakura said.

"It seems that way, but we can't be too sure. You never know with guys like him. Anyways I think we should tell mom now." Sasuke spoke up.

"Good idea, which one of us is going to tell her the news?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto sighed. "I'll do it."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, all of them connected their seals to their mother.

'_Uh hey mom? Are you there?' _Naruto asked telepathically.

He received a response only a few seconds later. '_Yes I am sweetie, what's going on? Shouldn't you guys be focused on the exam?' _Mikoto asked in confusion.

'_Yeah about that we have a problem. Long story short, Orochimaru is in the village. He disguised himself as one of the participating genin. As of right now as we speak, he's heading towards our location. He's coming fast too.' _Naruto broke the news to his mother.

It was silent between their links for a solid minute.

'3...2...1..' Were the collective thoughts of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

'_WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!' _Mikoto screamed through their links.

'_The reaction we expected.' _Sasuke acknowledged.

'_Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, you three have 10 seconds to explain to me why you just are now telling me this. As a matter of fact, why haven't you alerted any higher rank shinobi?' _Mikoto questioned in a stern tone.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all shuddered at her tone. It was her no nonsense tone she would use on them when she's very pissed off at them. When she's like this, she will call them by their full names to show how serious she is. She would call Naruto and Sakura by their Uchiha last names. None of the three liked facing or hearing their mother when she's like this. She can be very terrifying. Especially when she is using one of her glares.

Since Naruto delivered the news, Sakura felt that she should give the explanation. '_W-well mom, we thought it would be the best option to take. Anko most likely would have reacted badly if we told her. Seeing as you told us about her strained relationship with Orochimaru. We didn't want to risk Orochimaru being tipped off that we were onto him either. Especially when he could've potentially killed a good portion of the various shinobi that was gathered. Before either he escaped or any reliable backup arrived to fight against him. Not to mention, if the situation caused the exams to be put on hold. Konoha would look weak to the other villages. We figured he must have some reason he's acting as a genin in the exams. The only thing we could think of is him trying to take away Naruto. So we decided to wait until we were in the forest before we did anything. We tracked his movements for about two hours. As soon as he began heading towards us, we contacted you.' _

Mikoto sighed, she calmed down after hearing her daughter's reasoning. It made sense, although she would have preferred if her kids had informed her as soon as they were inside the forest. Not nearly two hours after. The Uchiha Matriarch couldn't be too upset with them though. Most wouldn't have handled a situation like that the way her kids did. It proved that she taught them well. Unfortunately now her babies are going to have to fight off Orochimaru on their own. While it scared her to death at the thought of Orochimaru potentially killing any of her kids. Mikoto knew Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were strong enough to hold their own. If they worked together, Mikoto was positive they would come out on top or at least alive. It all depended on how much stronger Orochimaru is since the last time Mikoto saw him.

'_Ok you three did good, you didn't engage him unnecessarily nor did you cause a scene that would let him know that you were on to him. And nobody ended up dying. Even I couldn't have handled it much better. I just wish you three didn't have to confront him. How far is he from you now?'_ Mikoto asked.

Sasuke was happy that their mother wasn't angry anymore. '_He's close, it should take him no more than 5 minutes if he goes at a slow place.' _He answered her.

'_That means he's 2 minutes away or 3 at max. Alright you guys be careful. Try to avoid a fight if possible. I know it's very unlikely you'll be able to, but just try. As much as I would love to use Kamui to come help you guys. I could end up getting you disqualified from the exams if someone who knows I'm your sensei sees me.' _Mikoto said in an irritated tone.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all knew she wanted nothing more than to come back them up. If it wasn't for the risk of being disqualified. They would welcome her help with open arms as always.

'_Don't worry mom, we will be fine. Sure Orochimaru is a sannin, but we aren't helpless genin. You've made sure of that. Working together, there's nobody who can stop the three of us except for you. Not even old man hokage could unless he knows the Shiki Fujin. Even then he has to have the willpower to pull out our souls.' _Naruto's tone was filled with immense determination.

Sasuke felt similar to his brother. '_He's right, if it comes down to it. Either I'll burn him to nothing with my Amaterasu, Naruto will poison his chakra network with Kurama's chakra or Sakura will push her bloodline to the limits in order to crush his heart. But I doubt it'll even get to that point.'_

'_They are right mom. We can handle Orochimaru. Hopefully we can take him down here and now before he becomes an even greater threat. Plus I find it hard to believe that he's as dangerous as Tsunade when she's pissed.' _Sakura added.

Mikoto sighed again. '_I believe in you three like always. I never have doubted you before. And I sure won't start doubting you now. I just hate that all of this shit is happening one after another. Listen, I'm going to get Tsunade and we'll head to the hokage's office to explain to him the situation if he already doesn't know. Make sure to watch each other's backs. Do not let your guard down around Orochimaru for a second unless he's dead or you're 100% sure he's no longer in the area. I love you three. None of you better die or I'll drag you back from the Shinigami himself. I doubt Orochimaru wants to draw out a big enough fight that will risk getting him caught. But if it starts to become too much for you three to handle. Do not hesitate to contact me. I will use Kamui to get to your location immediately. Again, be careful and keep me updated.'_

'_We love you too mom.' _All three of her kids responded to her collectively.

'I'll see you whenever you arrive at the tower.' Mikoto said before cutting off her link to them.

She immediately stood up from her seat in the living room. "TSUNADE!" She yelled out.

The slug sannin ran from her room to the living room in an instant. "What? What happened?" Tsuande asked.

"Shit just got a lot worse. Orochimaru is in the village, he's disguised himself as a genin in the exams. Now he's heading towards my kids location and he's close. We have to go to Sarutobi now." Mikoto answered her sister in a serious tone.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before nodding. Shizune was working her shift at the hospital. So it was only the two of them at their home. Once Mikoto got a lock on Hiruzen's chakra signature. She used Kamui to transport her and Tsunade to him.

Back in the forest, team 7 were each standing on a branch. Waiting for Orochimaru to arrive. However they sensed that he stopped moving. Then they felt his chakra pulse. Two seconds later, a huge gust of wind came in their direction. Most likely meant to separate them. To avoid it, they all used shunshin to get to a safe distance away from the blast.

Once the dust in the area cleared. Team 7 saw their attacker walk up to them slowly with an odd grin.

"Well I had expected one of you to be blasted away by my attack. It seems I was wrong." Orochimaru said.

"Cut the shit, we know that's not really what you look like. Isn't that right Orochimaru?" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru was a bit surprised that they knew it was him. He didn't think any Konoha genin of this generation would know of him. "Oh? What makes you think that I am him?" He was curious.

"Your chakra levels are around Tsunade's. But her reserves are larger than yours. You smell like rotten snakes and your chakra feels disgusting. Plus that little stunt you pulled with Anko earlier gave you away. My furry partner already confirmed it was you. He remembers what your chakra felt like." Naruto replied.

"Oh? Those are some astute sensing abilities you have there. I guess there is no point in hiding it." Orochimaru reached to grab his face. That's when he started pulling away his skin. It was disturbing to see. Eventually his true pale white skin was revealed. The purple marking around his eyes. Golden eyes with slitted pupils. Fang-like teeth. His long black locks blowing slightly with the wind.

"Is it just me or is he creepier in person?" Naruto asked his siblings.

"Not now Naruto." Sasuke voiced.

"I am interested, how do children as young as you three know about me?" Orochimaru asked while grinning.

"It's not like you becoming one of the greatest traitors to Konoha is a secret. We also had a teacher who taught us a lot about you." Sakura said.

"Looks like your teacher is very informative. Then again I expect no less from Mikoto-chan. She always had a keen mind. It's too bad she was never fond of me." Orochimaru said.

"Answer this, are you here for Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"What a demanding little girl you are. Reminds me of my old teammate Tsunade. You three must know her well if you know her chakra levels are higher than mine. To answer your question, no I am not here for Naruto. As much as I would like to have a jinchuuriki under my wing. Obtaining one is not in my top priorities. I am here to test you Sasuke." Orochimaru looked over to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What could you want with me?"

'It's pointless trying to offer him power to kill Itachi when he's being trained by Mikoto. Who as much as I hate to admit, vastly outclasses me. If it's anybody who can bring out the full potential of his Uchiha blood. It's definitely her. So I should be upfront with him.' Orochimaru thought to himself. "I'm here to test to see if you are a worthy vessel. Unfortunately I failed trying to get your brother Itachi. If you impress me enough, I have a reward for you."

"Yeah no thanks, I'm not your vessel. You're better off trying to get Itachi again. Tell me, is Kabuto also in league with you? His scent smells awfully familiar to yours. Even Anko's scent of snakes doesn't smell like yours do." Sasuke asked.

'Damn, I wasn't expecting them to catch onto Kabuto this quickly. I'll have to tell him to stay hidden the next time I see him. Or everything will be compromised.' "What can I say? Kabuto is a valuable assistant of mine." Orochimaru said.

"You seem more forthcoming than I thought you would be." Naruto pointed out.

"Sadly, it won't matter in the end." Orochimaru pulled the skin under his eyes and unleashed his killing intent upon the three in front of him. Intending to paralyzed them in fear.

However, he was brought to another surprise, his killing intent didn't seem to affect them in the slightest.

"Seriously that's the best you can do? Tsunade's intent is far scarier than yours. Let's not even mention sensei." Sakura scoffed.

"Well well it looks like you brats are better than I thought. Come Sasuke-kun, prove to me that you are a worthy vessel." Orochimaru voiced before charging towards Sakura. He assumed she would be the weakest and easiest of the three.

His assumption was dead wrong as the pinkette avoided his first blow. To only retaliate by kicking Orochimaru in the stomach with a chakra enhanced kick. The sannin never saw it coming, he was sent crashing into a couple trees.

"He's fast, but not that fast. We can keep up with him easily if that's his max speed." Sakura told her brothers.

"Right, Naruto!" Sasuke called out before dashing towards Orochimaru.

"Alright!" Naruto followed Sasuke's lead.

The snake sannin slowly stood up from his crash. "That girl..she has similar strength like Tsunade. Is it possible that Tsunade taught her?"

He didn't get much time to think about it as Sasuke came into his view faster than he expected. Orochimaru fended off Sasuke's first blow. He was very impressed with the strength behind it. What impressed him even more is that Sasuke's sharingan is already fully matured.

"A fully matured sharingan at this age? You really are his brother." Orochimaru stated as he had to cross his arms to block a roundhouse kick. He still skidded back a couple feet from the impact.

"Do not compare me to Itachi, if you want to compare me to someone. Compare me to my mother." Sasuke stated before channeling streams of lightning around his body. He held up his hand. "Chidori Sharp Spear! (**Chidori Eisō**)"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a spear of lightning impaled him in his chest faster than he could blink. He coughed up some blood. As soon as he was about to use Kawarimi to substitute himself. Naruto struck first, the young blond appeared behind Orochimaru using shunshin. With his katana covered in wind chakra. Naruto quickly cut straight through Orochimaru's body like a slice of butter.

They watched as Orochimaru's lower up had snakes come up out of it. And reattached his lower half to his upper half.

Sakura landed next to Naruto. "That's just weird." She told her baby brother.

"Enough to make you vomit?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would be a disgrace as a medic if that was enough to get me to lose my lunch." Sakura answered.

They watched Orochimaru slowly stand up. "I underestimated you three. To think you would actually be able to land more than one hit on me." He said.

'This is making me use more chakra than I intended to. I need to separate the other two from Sasuke.' Orochimaru thought as he rolled up his sleeve. He bit his thumb before swiping blood on the summoning tattoo on his arm.

"Shit! He's about to summon!" Naruto called out.

"How right you are Naruto." Orochimaru chuckled before placing his palm on a tree. He ended up summoning two decent sized brown snake summons.

The summons went after Sakura and Naruto. Orochimaru looked over towards the Uchiha. "Now we can continue without any distractions." He said.

Sasuke smirked. "You're a fool if you think those summons will last even a minute against my siblings."

Orochimaru didn't comment, he dashed towards Sasuke at high jounin level speeds. He was pleased to see that Sasuke was able to keep up with him. They engaged in a taijutsu bout.

Sakura and Naruto glanced at one another before nodding. Both used chakra to jump high into the air.

Naruto clenched his right fist together. Then started channeling regular chakra and wind chakra into his fist. The wind covering his fist so much that it looked like the wind was sky blue. "Iron Fist of the Wind Dragon!" Naruto soared down into the snake and smashed his fist right through it. Releasing a burst of strong wind after connecting with his target. The wind blew a hole through the snake's body. Which crashed hard into the ground, dead.

Sakura raised her left foot into the air. She channeled regular chakra as well as lightning chakra into her foot. Similar to Naruto's iron fist, Sakura's lightning covered her whole foot. The pinkette slammed it directly on top of the snake's head once it got close enough. "Raiton: Tsutenkyaku!" Her attack not only carried super strength behind it. But the lightning caused much pain for the snake who hissed in pain. A bolt of lightning was created once the attack brought the snake to the ground causing a massive crater to form. When the dust cleared, you could see that the snake was dead. It had burn marks from the lightning. Also had a gaping whole in the bottom of its mouth, that was leaking blood.

Sasuke and Orochimaru stopped fighting once the first summon was defeated. Orochimaru couldn't believe that each member of team 7 was this advanced in their elemental chakra. He was positive that either of those jutsus could injure him gravely if not outright kill him. Especially Sakura's jutsu, never would he have thought of seeing Tsunade's super strength combined with elemental chakra. Sasuke was smirking, Orochimaru didn't know what he was up against.

"You three would make perfect vessels, subordinates at the least. This type of talent only comes once in a generation. It's rare for one so young to come up with their own elemental ninjutsu. You've greatly impressed me so far Sasuke-kun kukukuku." Orochimaru smirked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not trying to impress you, the goal is to kill you if possible." The Uchiha had streams of lightning around his body before he took off towards Orochimaru again.

This time Orochimaru couldn't keep track. Sasuke's speed was too great for him to keep up with. He once again engaged the boy in taijutsu. Only this time, he was not doing too well. It's like Sasuke was toying with him before.

If that wasn't bad enough for the snake sannin. It got worse when Naruto jumped into the fray. He was matching Sasuke's speed by using wind to enhance his own.

Orochimaru had no ways of keeping up. 'Their teamwork is astounding! I can't even block or dodge one of them without being hit by the other. I can't believe I'm being pressed by genin! Me! Orochimaru of the sannin!' He yelled mentally.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke stop attacking him together with taijutsu. Instead they both jumped back several feet. This action confused Orochimaru until he saw a shadow looming over him.

Sakura was in the tree's waiting for the perfect moment to strike. This is one of the tactics her team uses against their mother. While two of them have the enemy occupied. The last one waits for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as Sakura saw her brothers started to move out the way. The pinkette activated her bloodline. She could feel the power of warrior mode coursing through her. Next she released streams of lightning around her like Sasuke did earlier. Narrowing her glowing emerald eyes at Orochimaru. Sakura jumped off the tree branch and soared at high speeds down towards her target.

By the time Orochimaru noticed her presence, it was too late. Sakura slammed a chakra enhanced fists into his face. Forcing Orochimaru's body to slam hard into the ground. The sannin felt his facial bones being crushed under her strength. He cursed mentally. However Sakura didn't give him the chance to make any movements. The girl started to wail on Orochimaru brutally. Courtesy of her warrior mode. Her fists were moving so fast and precise.

After the first couple of punches, Orochimaru started to panic. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Her power has increased dramatically! She'll kill me if I don't get out of her now!' He could feel two of his ribs shattered and his collarbone snapped.

Sakura saw her target start to sink into the ground. She knows he's injured, when she landed one of her blows to his ribs. The pinkette felt them shatter under her fist. And she felt his collarbone break.

She sensed Orochimaru's chakra signature to her left. He was rising out of the ground. It was blood dripping from one side of his mouth.

"I must say, if it wasn't for the fact that I experimented on my body. In order to increase my durability to be able handle physical attacks of Tsunade's level. You dear girl would have certainly killed me. To think that you were able to damage me this much at your age, is nothing short of astounding. Those blows were much more powerful than your first one earlier." Orochimaru complimented while holding his ribs. It was not a part of his plan to sustain injuries to this degree. He vastly underestimated this team.

"No wonder you're not dead. It's only two people I know who would be able to stand up from that." Sakura said.

A second later, Naruto and Sasuke were at her sides. "It's obvious you're holding back some of your stronger jutsus to avoid attracting too much attention. And none of us are going all out either. Now tell me, what are you plotting against Konoha? I know it's not only to test me. No someone like you wouldn't just risk coming here for something as small as that. You could've used other methods in order to test me." Sasuke spoke coolly to Orochimaru.

"Maybe I was homesick?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Get real, we're not stupid you bastard." Naruto growled.

"Hmm perhaps I do have something planned for Konoha. If Sarutobi-sensei ends up canceling these exams. Then you'll find out sooner than you think." Orochimaru said.

Sakura caught on, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

"I have students in this exam who I wish to test you, Sasuke-kun. However it seems pointless now that I know you are much better than I anticipated on you being. I've overstayed my welcome, but the four of us will meet again. Especially me and you Sasuke-kun. It's time I gave you my gift." Orochimaru raised both of his arms. "Sen'ei Tajashu."

He summoned multiple white snakes from his sleeves and sent them in the direction of Naruto and Sakura. This was done in order to separate them from Sasuke.

The blond and pinkette both jumped away to avoid the striking snakes. Orochimaru took this opportunity to give Sasuke the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Once he placed a binding genjutsu on Sasuke. Stretching out his neck, he bared his fangs making his way towards Sasuke's neck.

Immediately feeling the genjutsu being placed on him. Sasuke quickly broke it, before narrowly avoiding Orochimaru's attempt to bite him. Sensing a chakra pulse from Naruto, the raven haired Uchiha smirked then used a shunshin to get to higher ground.

Orochimaru cursed for missing his target. Looking ahead, his eyes widened seeing Naruto standing a few feet away from him. The blond smirked before taking a deep breath of air. "Wind Style: Roar of the Wind Dragon!" He roared a massive blast of wind from his mouth. It was unlike any wind jutsu Orochimaru has ever encountered. It blasted his entire body away. He soared through several trees. Sasuke and Sakura had to use their chakra to keep them grounded and they weren't even in the jutsu's direction. That's how strong it was. This was one of Naruto's first original A-rank jutsus. Depending on how much chakra he puts into it. The rank of the technique can rise to S-rank. That's what Mikoto told them.

When the attack ended. It was quite a few trees that were damaged. Sasuke and Sakura used shunshin to appear next to their younger brother.

"Your wind jutsus are too destructive. I will never understand how you can create so many of them." Sasuke said while checking out the damage.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like you're one to talk, do I need to remind you of your lightning techniques? Don't even get me started on yours and moms fire abilities."

"Kami imagine the damage if you would have used Kurama's chakra, Naruto. You and Sasuke sure are some powerhouses." Sakura voiced.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at their older sister with an 'are you fucking kidding me?' expression.

"Sakura, you can't even talk, it's shit you can do with your lightning that I can't even do. Let's not even think about you being able to pull water out the air like the fucking Second Hokage. Seriously that's not even including your taijutsu!" Sasuke voiced.

The pinkette couldn't help but laugh sheepishly at her brother's explanation. He wasn't lying about what he said at all.

"Anyways let's focus back on Orochimaru. He's still here." Naruto said.

He was right, Orochimaru was still around. The snake sannin is still laying on the ground under several tree branches. His body now was aching in pain. Also his chakra reserves were lesser than what he would like them to be.

Pushing the branches off of him, Orochimaru slowly stood up. Now he had cuts across a few parts of his body. Crashing into the trees worsened the condition of his ribs. Once again, this was not what he anticipated would happen.

'I've spent too much time fighting them. But what I learned about Sasuke's skills is valuable. It helps to know about the other two as well. I must retreat and find Kabuto quickly. Anbu could already know I'm within Konoha.' Orochimaru thought.

When team 7 was close enough to him. They watched as Orochimaru opened his mouth. Two arms stuck out of it. Next his skin started falling to the ground. Revealing an uninjured Orochimaru with a green substance over him. Even his clothes were repaired.

"Ok now that's really disgusting." Sakura voiced her opinion. Humans were not supposed to be able to do that. Animals maybe, but not humans.

"And I thought he was shedding his skin before. I wonder if that's the result of some of his body experiments?" Naruto said.

"Most likely, Mom and Tsunade were right. Orochimaru brings a new meaning to the word creepy." Sasuke muttered.

Orochimaru chuckled. "It seems I've failed to give you my gift Sasuke-kun, but don't worry you will receive my Cursed Seal of Heaven sooner or later. For now keep growing strong, my vessel. You are stronger than Itachi was at your age. As I said earlier, all of us will meet again soon." He began sinking into the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Damn he's escaping!" Naruto stretched his arm out. His Adamantine Sealing Chains shot out towards the sannin.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. 'So he inherited Kushina's ability after all.' He thought to himself. As he sunked all the way into the ground a second faster than the chains could get him.

His voice was heard in the surrounding area. "If the hokage and Mikoto cancel the exams. It will be over for Konoha." Team 7 heard his voice echo. His chakra signature was leaving the area fast.

"Should we follow him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, we don't know if he has any shinobi in the village, that he could signal to cause problems around the village. If we try to chase after him."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sakura is the smartest out of them. They'll always trust in her judgment.

"Think any of the other teams heard the sounds of our battle?" Sasuke wondered.

"Possibly, I'm sure they at least heard either my or Naruto's attacks if anything." Sakura answered.

"So now we know, Orochimaru doesn't stand a chance if we got all out against him." Naruto commented.

"Yep, but I got a feeling it's going to be tricky trying to kill him." Sakura said.

"We still need to train more, just because we can take down Orochimaru doesn't mean we can start becoming arrogant." Sasuke warned.

"Who the fuck are you telling? Do you not know what mom will do to us if she suspects any of us becoming arrogant?" Naruto asked his brother.

All three siblings shivered in fear for a brief second. The ass kicking Mikoto would dish out would be far from pretty. She would make sure to beat every single bit of arrogance out of them.

"Well I guess we should start looking for a heaven scroll after we let mom know that we're ok." Sakura voiced.

"Alright you take care of that. I need to go take a piss behind a bush. And I'll be sure to use the water in that stream to rinse off my hands when I'm done." Naruto said before his sister could say anything. He walked off.

Sasuke glanced toward the stream. "I'm gonna go use some water to wash off the sweat on my face." He told Sakura before walking to the stream.

The pinkette sighed. "Idiots, I love them, but they are idiots. You would think they would know mom would want to hear their voices to make sure we're all ok. Fuck it, we shouldn't have to spend an entire day in the forest anyways. Getting a scroll will be easy."

Sakura channeled chakra into her seal to connect to her mother's link. '_Mom?' _


	11. Chapter 11

Mikoto was frustrated, very very frustrated. She was annoyed before once she learned about Iwa targeting Naruto. Then Oto just had to get themselves involved. Next was Suna sending their jinchuuriki to participate in the exams. It didn't help that the Ichibi jinchuuriki has declared her children as his targets. And now she's even more frustrated that Orochimaru infiltrated the village for some reason that possibly involves one of her kids.

'And we still will have to deal with the Akatsuki in the future. I need to tell Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura about them soon. They need to be prepared to go to war against S-rank nuke-nin. I'm sure Jiraiya knows about them by now. I informed Tsuna about them. If Jiraiya knows then Sarutobi possibly knows already.' She thought to herself.

Tsunade watched her younger sister pace around the room. They were in the tower in the Forest of Death. Sitting in a random room, waiting to hear from her god kids. After they informed the hokage of the situation with Orochimaru. All 3 of them made their way here. Hiruzen was elsewhere in the tower taking care of something.

"Mikoto-chan calm down, worrying yourself won't help anything." Tsunade spoke softly.

The raven haired jounin sighed. "I know that Tsuna, but as a mother I can't help but be worried about them. I know they are strong, but you know just like I do. That Orochimaru is as slippery as they come. It's no telling what that bastard could have up his sleeve."

"I'm worried about them two Miko-chan, I'm their godmother you know. But they will be fine, you know they will be fine. If they weren't, don't you think they would've contacted you by now? Plus I know you are keeping an eye on their chakra levels to make sure they don't fall dangerously low. That's why I said relax."

Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed again. She stopped pacing around and sat next to her sister. Tsunade wrapped her arm around Mikoto to bring her close. The Uchiha Matriarch laid her head on Tsunade's shoulder.

"If anything happens to my babies. I will go hunt down for that snake fucker and skin his ass alive before burning him over and over again with my Amaterasu." Mikoto said.

Tsunade smirked. "As expected of my adorable sister. I will be right next to you taking pictures as you do so."

Mikoto laughed. "Kushina would say that's still too good for him."

"She would find plenty of ways to make Orochimaru suffer. To the point where I may pity him." Tsunade replied.

"That would be that day. You, pitying Orochimaru." Mikoto said.

Neither of them said anything after that. Just enjoying the few moments of silence between them.

"Tsu-hime."

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Mikoto said to her in a pleading tone.

Tsunade was caught off guard by her tone. She looked at Mikoto to see some tears at the edge of her eyes. It broke Tsunade's heart to see her precious younger sister like this. She hated that she was part of the reason why. "Of course I promise you, I owe at least that much to you after being away from you for so long. Honestly I regret not being here for you during the last decade." She smiled softly.

Mikoto felt joy surge through her body after hearing Tsunade's answer. "You know how hard it was losing Kushina. I know it affected you greatly. It nearly killed me knowing that she was dead. I cried so many times because of it. Every year on Naruto's birthday, I go visit her and Minato's gravestones. Just telling them how everything has been and that Naruto is doing well. That he has a family to look after him. I know the dead are supposed to stay dead. But if there was ever a way to truly bring Kushina back to us. I would do it in a heartbeat. The years without having you two around took a lot out of me. If it wasn't for Sasuke, I don't know what I would've done. I'm so grateful to have him as my child. I'm extremely grateful for having Naruto and Sakura in my life as my kids as well. Those 3 really are my pride and joy. They don't know just how much they have helped me by allowing me to raise them as their mother. I couldn't ask for better kids."

"I know they are, I can see the love you have for them without even trying to look for it. And bringing back Kushina-chan would be really nice. For all of us to be together again. Just like old times." Tsunade said.

"I really hope things start to calm down once these exams are over. But I know this is only the beginning. Especially with the Akatsuki roaming around the continent." Mikoto voiced.

"The best we can do for now is to prepare the kids. Do you know who is being sent after Naruto?" Tsuande asked.

The raven haired jounin shook her head. "No, my informant only told me that they are going to make a move against him soon. It probably won't be until the exams are over with."

"Damn, well some information is better than none. At least we have a heads up instead of being caught off guard." The slug sannin commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what Sarutobi is going to do about Orochimaru."

"Who knows, let's just hope he doesn't let him walk away like last time." Tsunade still couldn't get over how her old sensei let Orochimaru escape so easily. He literally walked right past him. She knew that Orochimaru was her sensei's prized student. But that doesn't mean Hiruzen should let her former teammate get away with human experimentation on children.

Before Mikoto could reply. She felt her seal activate.

'_Mom?' _She heard her daughter's voice.

"Sakura?!" Mikoto sat up all the way. Tsunade looked towards Mikoto. She knew of their communication seals. Naruto had given her and Shizune one a couple weeks ago. The slug sannin left hers in her room back at home.

'_Hi mommy.' _Sakura greeted her mother.

'_Oh my precious baby girl. I'm so glad to hear from you. Are your brothers safe?'_ Mikoto asked. She figured they were safe judging by what she's sensing of their chakra levels.

'_Yeah we're all safe, none of us received any severe injuries surprisingly.' _The pinkette replied. She was also happy to hear her mother's voice.

Mikoto released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked over to her older sister. "They are all safe."

Tsunade sighed in relief. "See? Just like I knew they would be."

Nodding, Mikoto turned her attention back to her daughter. '_So what happened with Orochimaru?' _

'_He escaped. I'll give you the details when we see you at the tower. It shouldn't take us long to find the scroll we need to pass. Normally I would just tell you what happened right now. But I think it'll be easier to wait until we get to the tower. That way we'll only have to explain everything once. Since I'm sure the hokage also would like to know what happened.' _Sakura replied.

'_Alright just be careful out there. So far it's only one team that finished. It's Gaara's team. They broke the old record by finishing the second exam in only an hour.' _Mikoto said.

'_Ok we'll be at the tower as soon as we can get there. I love you mommy. I really wish I could hug you right now.'_ The pinkette responded.

Mikoto felt her heart swell. She was really lucky to have the kind of kids that she has. '_I love you too sweetie, tell your brothers I love them as well.'_

Once Mikoto felt their connection end, she stood up. "I guess we can go tell Sarutobi that Orochimaru escaped. Sakura said that they will tell us the details of what happened when they got here. It won't take them the full day to pass this part of the exams."

Tsunade nodded and stood up as well. The two S-rank kunoichi's headed towards the hokage's location.

In the forest with team 7, Sakura watched her brothers walk back to her. "I told mom we are fine. We'll explain what happened after we get to the tower. She and Tsunade are already there. Oh and she said she loves us."

"We will tell her that we love her as well when we see her. Are you two ready to head out?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Alright then, let's get this over with." The Uchiha voiced.

All three members of team 7 took off into the trees at high speeds. Fortunately, it did not take long for them to come across a team. The team was one from Taki. While defeating them was quick and easy. Sadly they had an earth scroll just like Team 7 did. Same could be said for the next team they encountered. A group from Ame, who too had an earth scroll.

"What's with all the earth scrolls?" Naruto complained.

"Calm down Naru, it's only been two teams. There are 23 other teams in this forest. One of them is bound to have one. We'll just keep hunting until we get a heaven scroll." Sasuke told his little brother.

Sakura was about to comment as well until she picked up three chakra signatures. Judging by how close they are and the fact that none of the three signatures were moving. It was obvious her and her brothers were being spied on. The pinkette made eye contact with her brothers. She saw them doing the same with her. '_We're being watched.' _She said to them through her seal.

'_3 genin chakra levels, I got their scents too. For regular genin, they're good at hiding.' _Naruto responded.

'_Not good enough, they really need to work on hiding their chakra. Hopefully they have a heaven scroll.' _Sasuke voiced.

"We know you three are there. Come out before we make you come out." Naruto spoke out loud.

A moment after he said that, three figures landed on the ground from the trees. Team 7 saw that the 3 in front of them were genin from Oto. Their eyes narrowed, remembering their encounter against Orochimaru that took place not even two hours ago.

"And you are?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Greetings, I'm Dosu, these are my teammates Kin and Zaku. We are here to fight you, Uchiha Sasuke." Dosu said.

"So you're the bastards that Orochimaru mentioned?" Sasuke figured.

Kin, Dosu and Zaku's eyes all widened in surprise. None of them expected to be known about already.

"Seems like these guys already know about us. Guess we'll have to kill them since we can't ignore that." Zaku took a step forward.

"Wait Zaku." Dosu held his arm out to block Zaku from taking a step further.

"Huh? What is it?" Zaku asked.

Dosu turned his head sideways a bit. "Kill the other two first, we'll save Sasuke for last."

All three members of team Dosu leaped into the air using chakra to get to team 7 quicker.

Sakura smirked. "Idiots, such a rookie mistake. Sasu! Naru!" She signaled her siblings.

"On it!" Both boys replied.

Team 7 each held up one hand seal.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously released intense flames towards their opponents.

"Futon: Renkūdan!" Naruto blew out a bullet of air to increase the intensity of the flames.

Zaku, Kin and Dosu's eyes all widened in shock. They had to use Kawarimi to avoid being burned by the fire.

By the time each of them appeared out of harm's way. Team 7 were already making their next moves. Naruto took on Zaku. Sakura went after Kin. That left Sasuke to handle Dosu.

"You know, all of this could be avoided if you give us your heaven scroll." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Dosu's one eye widened. "How did you know we have a heaven scroll?" He questioned.

The Uchiha smirked. "Simple, you just confirmed it."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Dosu held up his metal arm gauntlet. Unleashing sound waves from them to paralyze his opponent.

Sasuke's trained hearing picked up something before he felt his body freeze up slightly. Channeling chakra through his coils, the paralysis wore off immediately. Sasuke turned on his sharingan. He could see sound waves being produced from Dosu's gauntlet. Now he knew what to be wary of.

'Not bad, those sound waves can cause some real problems if you aren't fast enough to avoid them. Too bad it's not good enough.' Sasuke thought.

Zaku roared as he shot out another blast of airwaves towards Naruto. The blond easily avoided it. So far, Zaku showed no signs of being able to guide his attack in any other direction once it's fired. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how did Zaku get those tubes in his arms like that.

"Did Orochimaru experiment on you? I mean you had to have gotten those tubes in your arms somehow." Naruto asked in curiosity.

Zaku smirked. "If you must know Konoha trash, I did receive this as a gift from Orochimaru-sama. I'm going to prove to him that his gift isn't being wasted."

"Ah, I figured it was something like that. Well I'm sorry to say this. But if shooting airwaves out of your arms is the best you can do. This is going to end really quick for you." Naruto said in a bored tone.

Zaku growled in anger. He saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was the look of not being perceived as a serious threat. He felt as if he was being mocked.

"I'll show you the price for underestimating me you leaf scum! Zankūkyokuha! (**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)**" Zaku unleashed his technique. This jutsu had greater power, range and coverage angle than the previous jutsu he was using. Creating massive air and sound waves in it's blast radius.

When his attack died down, he saw dust covering the area. Zaku smirked when he saw his opponent was nowhere to be seen once the dust cleared. "That's what happens when you don't take me seriously. Stupid fool never saw it coming." He gloated to himself.

"Actually I saw it coming a mile away." A familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Zaku's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even get the chance to turn around, as he was hit with a chop to the back of his neck. The Oto genin eyes rolled into the back of his head before falling to the ground unconscious.

Naruto sighed. "Well that was disappointing, he's easy to anger. That'll get him killed. Man he's not even worth placing a paralysis seal on."

Kin was throwing senbon after senbon at Sakura. She was growing frustrated because the pinkette kept dodging her weapons. What pissed her off is that it doesn't even look like Sakura is trying! To make things worse, none of Kin's genjutsus were having an effect.

"Stay still you bitch!" Kin shouted in anger while throwing another senbon.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Even if I did, you still wouldn't be able to hit me with your horrific aim. What are you an academy student?"

That only caused her opponent to lash out by throwing more senbons. Sakura caught one between two of her fingers. Then used it to deflect the rest. She glanced in Naruto's direction. He was finished with his opponent.

'Huh? He didn't waste any time. Guess I better end my fight as well.' Sakura thought to herself.

Kin was caught off guard when the pinkette appeared in front of her by using shunshin. All she could do was widen her eyes in shock. Sakura lightly pushed Kin's forehead with her index finger. The sound kunoichi did not know how, but she flew back fast and hard into a tree. Her back was aching in pain. She coughed a few times before looking back up at Sakura.

However, much to her confusion, Sakura was no longer there. Instead Kin saw cherry blossom petals. Slowly the petals began to come towards her. She assumed them to be harmless until one of the petals brushed by her skin. It cut her enough to draw blood.

More and more cherry blossom petals began to brush against Kin's body. She began freaking out the more the petals started cutting her. The next time she blinked, the sound kunoichi watched as thousands of petals surrounded her body. She felt herself being cut from everywhere on her body. Little did she know, she was stuck inside a genjutsu.

Sakura watched her opponent start screaming her lungs out. A few seconds later, the screaming stopped. Although her opponent fell to the ground becoming unconscious.

"Genjutsu: Senbonzakura." The pinkette said to herself. She loved involving cherry blossoms in her genjutsu. "Some day, I'll figure out how to really make sakura petals like that into a physical attack. I doubt she's carrying the scroll. But it won't hurt to check her for it." Sakura walked towards Kin's unconscious body.

Dosu cursed. 'Something isn't right, this group is stronger than we were led to believe. The intel couldn't have been this inaccurate. Not to mention they were already aware of us coming after them. Did they encounter Orochimaru-sama somehow? None of this is making any sense.' The bandaged covered sound nin thought.

"You know." Sasuke's voice broke Dosu out of his thoughts. "For a group who was sent to test me. You guys are laughably pathetic. Honestly, you would think genin trained by a Sannin would be much more capable than you lot. It's clear now that you're nothing more than disposable pawns of Orochimaru."

Sasuke's comments made Dosu fume in anger. He glared hatefully at the Uchiha. Unfortunately the moment he moved his arm to lift his gauntlet. Sasuke disappeared from his sight. What really happened is that Sasuke's speed was too great for Dosu's eyes to track.

The raven haired Uchiha appeared under Dosu's guard. He delivered an upward kick to his opponent's chin, sending him into the air. Sasuke followed Dosu along while being behind the sound nin. Once they were high enough, Sasuke maneuvered himself in the air and delivered a strong kick to Dosu's chest. Following up with a quick two punch combo. Maneuvering himself again to dish out another kick. Then an elbow to the gut. Dosu started falling to the ground. Sasuke's attacks happened in too great of a rapid succession for the sound shinobi to react. To finish it, Sasuke flipped himself to slam down an axe kick on Dosu's chest. Causing a small crater to form in the ground.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke shouted.

Some dust was in the air, although it cleared up quickly. The Uchiha stood next to an unconscious genin. He sensed his siblings appear behind him.

"You're such a show off Sasuke." Sakura teased her brother.

"Fuck that looked brutal, remind me not to piss you off." Naruto commented with a smirk.

Sasuke felt a tick mark form on his head. "Oh shut up, at least my opponent wasn't screaming like they were being butchered." He retorted, bending down Sasuke checked Dosu's body for the scroll. A few seconds later, he pulled it out of a pocket. "Catch." He tossed the scroll to Naruto.

The blond caught it then placed it in his pouch. Sasuke walked over to him and Sakura.

"Well what should we do with them?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care, it's up to you two." Sasuke shrugged.

"Leave them, like Sasu said. They are nothing but Orochimaru's pawns. If we don't kill them, he definitely will once he finds no more use for them. It's sad really, all of them were manipulated by Orochimaru at a young age to do his bidding. Whenever they've served their purpose, they're either killed or tossed away like trash. I doubt any of them have any valuable information that's worth the trouble of bringing them in. Let's get to the tower." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. All three siblings jumped into the trees.

**(Tower)**

Team 7 arrived at the tower about five minutes ago. They were inside a hallway. It was a white board on a wall with a message on it.

"Should we open the scrolls? I mean I'm sure mom knows we are here now." Sasuke asked.

"Might as well, at least it'll be confirmation that we passed." Naruto took the scrolls out of his pouch.

He unraveled both of them on the ground. Immediately he noticed a summoning seal on the scrolls.

"A summoning seal?" He said out loud.

A small burst of smoke was released from the scrolls. Inside that smoke was Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi?" Sakura voiced in confusion.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a small wave along with his famous eye smile.

"What brings you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when a team opens their scrolls after they arrive at here. Either a chunin or jounin will be summoned from it to let you know that you passed. Those who don't make it within the given time are not allowed to enter the tower. They will be directed out of the forest by some of our shinobi." Kakashi answered.

"So you're the one who was selected to greet us if you being here means anything." Naruto summarized.

"Exactly, your team is the second one to arrive on the first day. For the remaining four days you will stay here until it's time for the next phase of the exams. You will be given a room to stay in. Food in the cafeteria and all that good stuff." Kakashi said.

"Ok that's good to know and all. But I'm sure that's not all you have to tell us Kakashi." Sasuke spoke.

"Right, the hokage and your sensei are waiting for you. Do you want me to lead you to them?" The silver haired jounin questioned.

"No, we can follow our mother's chakra signature to her location. Thanks for the offer though." Sakura declined his offer.

"An assault team full of sensors? Now that's a first. Alright then, I look forward to seeing how you guys do in the rest of the exams." Kakashi disappeared, leaving clouds of smoke behind him.

"You know for someone who is my father's prized student. You'd think the guy at least would feel some sort of obligation to attempt to get to know me." Naruto stated.

"Maybe he doesn't think that you know of your heritage yet?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe. If Kakashi was really close to my father. Then he should know of the relationship my birth mother shared with mom and Tsunade. And it's not like he hasn't seen both of them having prominent roles in my life."

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked.

Shaking his head, Naruto answered. "No, to be honest I don't really care. I'm more curious than anything. From what I can tell of the few interactions we shared with him. He's a pretty cool guy. I do wonder why does he always read those sex novels in public."

"Mom said most women consider him a pervert. He doesn't seem like the type though." Sakura said.

"Well we can talk about Kakashi's vices later. We have to go report in case you two forgot." The Uchiha voiced.

"Of course we didn't jackass." Naruto replied.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Screw you teme." The blond fired back.

"Loser."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Sasuke, Naruto knock it off before I end up going warrior mode on both of your asses." Sakura threatened her younger brothers.

Naruto and Sasuke grumbled but did as they were told. Neither one of them were in the mood to face an angry and brutal Sakura.

Tracking their mother's chakra, the trio headed to her location. She was on the second highest floor of the tower. After walking for nearly 15 minutes, team 7 saw their mother standing outside of a door waiting for them.

Mikoto smiled seeing her kids. She couldn't stop herself from rushing to them like a madwoman. With her arms open wide, Mikoto brought her kids into a strong group hug.

"I know you were fine from sensing your chakra levels. But still, seeing that you're all safe with my own eyes is all I needed. I didn't doubt you three for a second. But I couldn't help but being so scared at the thought of something bad happening to either of you while going up against someone like Orochimaru." Mikoto's voice was choked up. A few tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's ok kaachan, we're fine. By the way I love you too." Sasuke said.

"Same for me, I love you too mom." Naruto added.

Once she settled down, Mikoto pulled away from the group hug. She was caught by surprise when Sakura hugged her tightly.

"I missed you mommy, I needed this hug." Sakura voiced.

The raven haired jounin smiled. "Aww, I missed you too my precious baby girl. Truthfully, I missed all three of you."

"Even though we were just together this morning. I can understand the feeling." Naruto commented.

"Same little bro, same." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura reveled in the feeling of her mother's warmth and protection. She was positive that she could fall asleep in her mother's arms if given the opportunity. Sadly now wasn't the time for that.

When she pulled away, Mikoto led her team into the room. The setting was an office, nothing really special about it except for the darker than usual lighting.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk. Standing behind him, though a little off to the side was Tsunade. The blonde smiled at her god kids.

"It's good to see you brats alive and kicking still. You sure can never stay away from trouble for too long." Tsunade said.

"When your team is full of badasses like ours. It comes with the lifestyle." Naruto smirked. Only for Mikoto to chop him on top of his head. He yelped lightly from the contact.

"Oh believe me I know, it used to happen to me, Mikoto and Kushina all the time back in the day." Tsunade replied. It was the truth. The three of them always ended up being involved in troublesome situations.

Hiruzen coughed to get everyone's attention. He spoke when he saw that he had it. "Now then, first and foremost it's good to see you three are unharmed. More importantly alive, as I'm sure you know, most who encounter Orochimaru usually end up losing their life."

"Yeah and I wonder who's to blame for letting walk right through the door to become as dangerous as he is." Naruto muttered in a low tone. His comment earned him an elbow to the ribs by his older sister. She was the only one who seemed to have heard it.

'_Not now Naru, you can bash him later.' _Sakura told him telepathically.

"Your concern is appreciated, Hokage-sama." Sakura politely said to Sarutobi.

Hiruzen nodded, he took a puff out of his pipe. "Please report from the beginning."

Naruto went first. "This morning during the introduction of the second exam. The proctor Mitarashi Anko just finished explaining the test. I made a small comment about it, which led to a kunai grazing past my cheek from Anko. She used shunshin to get behind me then tried to intimidate me. From her assumption, I was being cocky however that was not the case. A couple seconds later is when I sensed someone else was behind us. I quickly came to the conclusion that this person was not a genin by any means. His chakra was malicious, he carried a strong scent of snakes as well as a couple other factors. After coming to the conclusion that it was Orochimaru in disguise. I waited until Anko and Orochimaru to walk away. That's when I went over the situation with my team."

"From that point Sakura came up with the best way to go about handling the situation. It was decided that due to Anko's past with Orochimaru. Telling her would possibly cause her to react in a way that would let Orochimaru know that we were onto him. The other Konoha shinobi around the area were just chunins. Besides us the only one who would stand a chance against Orochimaru is Gaara of the Sand. Unfortunately because of his status as the Ichibi jinchuuriki. He's definitely a flight risk. And even if we did warn someone, no sufficient backup would've arrived in time. If Orochimaru happened to get suspicious of us. More than likely he would've slaughtered unnecessary lives before escaping." Sasuke continued.

"When the test started, we went into the forest and kept track on his movements. For almost two hours, he traveled at a slow pace. All of his movements were him randomly going around the forest like every other team. Then it made a sudden shift into our direction. This time he increased his pace dramatically. Once we confirmed that he was coming after us specifically. We contacted our jounin instructor through the use of our shared communication seal. We informed her of the situation and she gave us the ok to handle the situation like we planned on doing. Then she said that she was going to report the situation to you. After we cut the line. A few moments later is when Orochimaru appeared." Sakura finished.

Hiruzen sighed. He really regretted that he didn't take out his former student when he had the chance. "I see, I know this may be much. But did you figure out the reason as to why he infiltrated Konoha." He asked.

"Originally we thought that he was after Naruto because of his jinchuuriki status." Sasuke replied.

The thought of him coming after her baby boy annoyed Mikoto immensely.

"However, instead Orochimaru stated that he was after Sasuke. Because he failed to take over Itachi's body. Orochimaru came to test Sasuke to see if he qualified as a perfect vessel for him. His intention was to mark Sasuke with his Cursed Seal of Heaven." Sakura stated.

Hiruzen, Mikoto and Tsunade's eyes widen in shock at hearing this fact. Hiruzen sighed in disappointment. Tsunade cursed her traitorous teammate for causing trouble for her family.

If Mikoto was pissed before, she was fucking livid now. Her chakra and sharingan flared intensely. "WHAT!" She yelled in anger.

Tsunade understood her anger, she really did.

"That fucking bastard was trying to give that disgusting seal to my Sasuke! He's a deadman Sarutobi. That I can promise you." Mikoto snarled.

Hiruzen could feel his legs shaking slightly. The dark chakra Mikoto was producing is enough to make a man of his status intimidated.

Thankfully for him, Naruto placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. Which caused the raven haired jounin to calm down.

"Mom relax, you know Sasuke would never let that bastard sink his fangs into him. Me and Sakura sure as hell wouldn't let it happen either. Even if Sasuke was marked, I'm positive I could remove it given time to study it. Plus I can also cut off its access to Sasuke's chakra before the process finishes. That way it won't be able to affect Sasuke in no way." Naruto assured her with confidence in his tone.

Mikoto nodded, she knew Naruto was the best seal master Konoha has produced since Minato. Konoha can't take credit for Kushina since she was born in Uzushio.

"Sadly we are all likely to be targets of some sort now. At some point during our battle he declared all three of us were perfect vessels. For now his main concern is Sasuke. However he assured us that this won't be the last time we encounter him. Now he's going to be more active in his attempts to obtain Sasuke. " Sakura said.

"Another thing is that he has a spy in our ranks." Sasuke brought up.

"A spy? Do you know who it is?" Hiruzen questioned.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi, now that I think about it he's the adoptive son of Satoshi Yakushi. The head of the hospital. At least until Tsunade or Shizune takes over. We met Kabuto during the first part of the exams yesterday. He greeted us and the other rookies. Offering us information on the competition using his ninja info cards. Kiba asked for information on Sasuke. However Sasuke shut that down immediately by scaring both Kabuto and Kiba. We had thought of him as suspicious from his jounin level reserves. But we figured that was due to him being a few years older. However his scent of snakes was undeniable. Offering information already made him spy material. When we asked Orochimaru about it. He confirmed that Kabuto is his assistant. Unfortunately trying to capture Kabuto is useless now. I'm sure he's already been informed that we know about him. It's likely that he won't show up at the tower. If he does, it'll be as a clone who will probably drop out." Sakura answered.

"Damn isn't that something." Tsunade said.

"Oh yeah Orochimaru is plotting something against Konoha. He said if you or mom do anything to cancel the exams. It's over for Konoha." Naruto said.

Hiruzen sighed, he felt a massive heading coming on. Sadly, he couldn't cancel the exams even if he wanted to. It would damage Konoha's image as the strongest of the five great nations.

"Anything else?" Hiruzen hoped not.

"Nothing besides him retreating after he realized how badly he underestimated us." Sasuke voiced.

"Very well, thank you for your report. I will make sure to take the proper measures against Orochimaru. You are dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"Not so fast Sarutobi-sensei, my god kids deserve something for this. They not only detected a S-rank missing-nin in our village and prevented many innocent lives from being killed. But they fought against Orochimaru and lived to tell about it. Came back with vital information. As well as finding a spy in the ranks. Most jounin can't even say they did half of that in their entire career as a shinobi." Tsuande spoke up.

"I second that, this exceeds the requirement of the exams." Mikoto agreed.

"Tsunade, Mikoto I can't just reward them that easily. All of this happened during the course of the exams. It wasn't an official mission." Hiruzen immediately regretted his words when he felt two heated glares staring him down. Tsunade had a golden aura surrounding her while Mikoto's aura was dark blue.

"**WHO FUCKING CARES!**" Both sisters roared.

"Sarutobi, you do realize that my children risked their lives against the person you failed to stop from becoming a bigger threat. They also provided information that will cause us to be prepared for the worse in the near future. Instead of being taken by complete surprise. You have one more time to rethink your answer before I decide to put my foot in your ass." Mikoto coldly threatened.

Hiruzen was sweating bullets. He wasn't ready to die just yet. Closing his eyes, he fake coughed a couple times. "I-I-I misspoke, what I meant to say is that team 7 will have an S-rank mission completion added to their records. Each member will receive S-rank pay. Also neither of them will be required to stay in the tower for the remaining four days." He quickly said.

Mikoto and Tsunade nodded then smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it sensei?" Tsunade spoke.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all sweat dropped at what just happened.

"Umm thanks I guess." Naruto said.

Eventually team 7 and Tsunade left the tower using Mikoto's Kamui. They arrived back in their home. Shizune was surprised to see them appear so suddenly. An hour ago, she returned home from her shift at the hospital. She was reading a book in the living room when they appeared.

"Uhhh...hi? I thought you guys were in the Forest of Death for five days?" Shizune wondered.

"Yeah we kinda had a run in with Orochimaru, Shizune-neechan." Sasuke told her sheepishly.

"...WHAT?!"

From that point on, the entire situation was explained to her. Shizune couldn't believe that they had to fight against Orochimaru of all people.

"You three are trouble magnets." Shizune stated with a deadpan expression.

"But we are your favorite trouble magnets, right neechan?" Naruto voiced.

She rolled her eyes, but Shizune couldn't hold off the smile that formed on her face. She knew Naruto was right. The black haired med-nin adored him, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ok well I'm going to go take a shower. I feel disgusting that I had to touch Orochimaru more times than I would like to." Sakura said.

"Touch huh?" Sasuke smirked.

He instantly received a right hook to his face. "Not like that you dick! I wouldn't be talking if I were you. My body isn't the one he's lusting over." Sakura yelled before walking away to go get herself cleaned up.

Sasuke groaned in pain while holding his bruised cheek. "Owww…"

"You deserved that Sasu-chan." Mikoto grinned at him.

"Yeah yeah I know." He grumbled.

Tsunade looked over at her blond godson. "Naruto you're coming with me to the slot machines. I wanna see just how much of Kushi-chan's incredible luck you inherited. She used to help me make a killing whenever she would come with me to gamble."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't mind, but you're sharing a portion of what you win with me."

"Deal!" Tsuande grinned.

"Mind if I join?" Sasuke asked.

"No the more the merrier, your mother has some amazing luck too. Not to the degree Kushina did. But better than most. With you two with me, I'm sure to hit the jackpot more than once." The blond sannin rubbed her hands together in a greedy manner.

"Umm Tsu-chan, I don't like that look in your eyes." Mikoto said.

"Nonsense Miko-chan, everything will be fine. I promise not to get shit drunk. Only a little buzzed at the max." Tsunade assured her.

Mikoto just sighed. "Fine whatever, but shouldn't you wait for Sakura?"

"Actually it's best to leave her behind. I doubt she would want to come anyways. Besides I'm sure she wants to be babied by mom if that hug from earlier is any indication." Sasuke replied.

"Just like you and Naruto enjoyed being smothered by me?" Mikoto smirked. "You three are nothing short of adorable."

Sasuke and Naruto blushed in slight embarrassment. Neither of them tried to deny it since what she was saying is the truth.

"Ohh my precious baby boys, the biggest mommas boys in the world." Mikoto cooed before bringing both of her sons into a hug. She planted a kiss on both of their cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke hugged her back tightly.

After Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto left, Mikoto sat down on the couch.

"Now that's just way too cute. You should've taken a picture." Shizune said.

"I thought about it, but I already have a lot of me doing that to all three of them. Knowing Sakura, I'm going to have to give her more than just one. Sometimes I wonder if there's a competition between the three of them on who can get spoiled by me the most. It's the cutest thing I tell you." Mikoto laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Mikoto was tackled to the ground by a pink blur. Immediately knowing who it was.

"Mommy!" Sakura hugged her tightly.

"I'm here Saku-chan, you don't have to tackle me to the floor you know." The Uchiha Matriarch joked.

All Sakura did was smother herself more into Mikoto's neck.

"Alright come on, if you want to cuddle then let's go to my room. I'll smother your face with all the kisses you want. And you can tell me what's on your mind." Mikoto offered.

Sakura accepted the offer.

**( Four Days Later, Tower)**

Five days passed, the second exam is officially over. Right now all the teams that passed were gathered in the tower. They were standing in an arena with two giant hand statues forming a ram seal. It was a platform higher up that spectators could stand at.

All of the rookies passed. So did Kabuto and Gaara's team. Team Gai and the Oto team passed as well.

The hokage congratulated the participants for making it this far. He explained the reasons behind the exams. After, he gives the opportunity for those who wish to forfeit to do so. It will not affect their teammates who still wish to continue on. Kabuto unsurprisingly, was the only one who dropped out. As soon as he left the arena. Team 7 sensed that his chakra disappeared. Meaning he was a clone, since now they can sense that Kabuto is somewhere else in Konoha. Nowhere near the Forest of Death.

Soon Hayate asked the hokage to let him take over. Hiruzen agreed and stepped back while Hayate stepped forward.

"My name is Gekkō Hayate, I will be the proctor of these preliminary matches. Up on the wall is a monitor that will randomly select two of any of the participants here to fight. The reason we are having these fights is because we didn't expect so many of you to pass. We have to cut down the amount by half. The people who will attend the finals only want to see the best of the best. So we cannot waste their time." Hayate announced.

Everyone could see the giant green monitor high on the wall.

"There's nothing more to say, so let's begin. In a moment, the name of the first two opponents will appear." Hayate declared.

The monitor turned on and began randomizing through the names. A couple second later it stopped.

_Akido Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke_

'Kabuto's teammate huh? Well let's see what he can do.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Alright now those whose names have been drawn, come forward." Hayate said.

Sasuke and Yoroi both walked forward. As soon as they stopped, the two turned to face one another.

"You have been chosen for the first match. Akido Yoroi, Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?" Hayate asked.

"None here." Sasuke answered.

"No." Yoroi replied.

"Uh alright then, let's begin the first match." Hayate coughed. "Ok everyone other than the two opposing candidates, will now clear the area and move to the upper level." Hayate directed his hand to the stairway.

Everyone walked up the stairs, Team 7 stayed back for a second.

"You don't need any good luck, just kick his ass. Also if you haven't noticed. You know who is here acting as a jounin." Naruto told his older brother.

Sasuke nodded, he also sensed Orochimaru's presence. Honestly his disguise looked exactly like him minus the pale skin.

"What Naru said, we'll be rooting for you." Sakura said.

"Make me proud Sasu-chan." Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Got it."

His team left to go to the upper level. Sasuke paid full attention to Yoroi.

On the upper level, Orochimaru smirked. 'I expect you to win flawlessly Sasuke-kun.'

'So it's true, he really didn't receive the curse mark. Oh well he's still not a match for me. Uchiha or not.' Yoroi thought.

"If you're both ready, let the match begin." Hayate stated.

"Oh I'm ready." Yoroi made a hand seal.

"So am I." Sasuke smirked.

Yoroi's right hand started glowing with chakra. He reached into his pouch for some shuriken. Waiting a second, Yoroi threw a few in Sasuke's direction while pulling out a kunai from his kunai holder.

Sasuke easily evaded the shuriken. He saw Yoroi dashed towards him. His opponent tried to cut him with their kunai. The Uchiha avoided the slow swipe then kicked Yoroi in the stomach. He realized his mistake when Yoroi gripped his leg tightly.

Watching the chakra in Yoroi's hand. Sasuke already had an idea of what his opponent was doing. His suspicions were confirmed when his chakra started to be drained.

"Got you now kid." Yoroi commented.

"No you don't." A voice said from behind him. Yoroi was confused when the Sasuke in front of him disappeared into smoke.

He turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a bored look on his face. His hands were in his pockets. "Kage bunshin, you can never go wrong with them."

"You mean that was a clone?" Yoroi questioned.

"Yep, so you can absorb chakra huh? That's cool but nothing I haven't seen before. I hope that's not all you're capable of." Sasuke replied.

Growling in anger, Yoroi charged at Sasuke again with chakra covering his right hand. He kept trying to grab Sasuke. However Sasuke wasn't letting it happen. He just kept on dodging.

After a minute of dodging Sasuke felt very bored. 'Really? Is absorbing chakra all he can do? How disappointing.' The Uchiha thought.

Deciding that enough was enough. The next time Yoroi tried to grab Sasuke. He ended up having his wrist caught in Sasuke's grip.

"I'm assuming that absorbing chakra is your only useful skill. You do know I could've ended this the second it started?" Sasuke told his glasses wearing opponent.

"Screw you!" Yoroi yelled, he tried to knee Sasuke in his stomach. Only for the raven haired Uchiha genin to disappear and reappear behind him using shunshin.

"I noticed that you and your fellow pawns have some anger issues. I'm sure your _master _has told you lot, that letting you anger cloud your judgement can get you killed in battle." Sasuke said in a nonchalant tone.

Yoroi was pissed, he knew he was being mocked. His frustrations were already high because of his inability to hit his opponent. Not to mention he was being made a fool out of in front of his master Orochimaru. That was unacceptable in his mind.

He twisted his body fast while swiping his kunai in an attempt to catch Sasuke off guard. Too bad he cut nothing but air. Yoroi's eyes widened in shock when he heard Sasuke's voice again.

"Too slow."

Sasuke was standing behind Yoroi once again. Instead this time, he was not directly behind him. Sasuke was facing the opposite way. Only more to the side of Yoroi. Swinging his arm sideways, he hit Yoroi in the back of his head.

Tumbling across the ground for several feet. Yoroi slowly stood back up. Turning his head to his opponent. 'He's toying with me.' He thought.

'Kami I'm such a show off. Naruto and Sakura won't let me live this one down. But I know I look cool. Besides drawing out this match is the only way I can enjoy myself somewhat.' The Uchiha smirked to himself while in thought.

"Alright I'm done messing around." Sasuke dashed in a burst of speed.

Poor Yoroi never knew what hit him until he was kicked upside the head. He fell back only to get kneed hard in his gut. Three jabs to the face. Followed by Sasuke giving him a roundhouse kick to his hip. Falling hard to the ground, Yoroi coughed hard as he body bounced by up in the air slightly from hitting the floor.

To cap it off, Sasuke quickly shot his leg high up. And brought down a fast, slightly chakra enhanced axe kick to Yoroi's upper abdominal area. Sasuke calculated it was around his liver. Several small spider cracks were created from the impact of Yoroi's body.

Said boy coughed up some blood before passing out from the pain.

"Uchiha Blitz Number 3." Sasuke said softly.

The area was silent for a moment, Hayate coughed before walking up to Yoroi. Seeing as the boy was unconscious. Hayate coughed one more time before gesturing over towards Sasuke.

"Yoroi is unable to battle. Shosha: Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate declared.

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura cheered simultaneously.

Sasuke nodded then made his way to the upper level.

"What a youthful match." Gai said.

"Youthful? More like one sided. This match was won before it even began." Asuma commented.

"Man that guy is as strong as ever." Shikamaru sighed.

"That's Sasuke-kun for you, he's the greatest." Ino smiled.

Neji and Gaara stared at Sasuke while he was walking.

"So that's what Uchiha Sasuke is capable of." Lee voiced.

"Seems like it, the guy didn't even take his opponent seriously. Then again he is a part of the Golden Trio. They are said to have taken none of their opponents seriously while they were in the academy. Unless they were fighting each other. Even the instructors weren't taken seriously by them. Not to forget that Uchiha Sasuke is rumored to be a greater prodigy than his older brother was." Tenten replied to her bowl cut teammate.

"Hmph he's nothing special." Kiba voiced.

"You're only saying that because you almost urinated on yourself from just his glare." Shino said to the Inuzuka.

"Whose side are you on?!" Kiba yelled at Shino.

"The logical side." Shino answered.

"That kid is good." Kankuro noted.

"Let's see how the other two do." Temari said.

"Good job Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto ruffled her son's hair.

"Thanks sensei." Sasuke replied.

"Show off much?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I had to in order to make the fight last longer. You gotta admit though, I did look cool out there."

"Eh I've seen you done better." Naruto commented.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed.

The monitor went through a selection of names again.

_Abumi Zaku vs Shino Aburame_

This fight did not last long for the most part. Zaku blasted Shino with his airwaves. Only to end up hitting a bug clone. Soon after he found himself surrounded by poison parasites. When Zaku attempted to blow them away by using his Zankūkyokuha. It backfired when his arms exploded with chakra coming out of him. Shino explained how he filled Zaku's airways while he wasn't paying attention. Zaku tried to attack Shino again by charging after him. But Shino knocked him out with a single punch.

_Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankuro _

Misumi thought he had won the match when his body was wrapped around Kankuro's. He was proven wrong when instead of snapping Kankuro's neck like he assumed. Misumi actually was holding Kankuro's puppet Karasu. Once Kankuro was revealed to be hidden in the wrapped up bandages. He used the chakra strings to control Karasu. Misumi felt himself being wrapped up by Karasu's arms. He quickly forfeited when he felt his bones being crushed.

_Rock Lee vs Yamanaka Ino_

Sadly the match didn't last more than 30 seconds. I I tried to attack Lee. However Lee effortlessly blocked her attacks. By the time Ino attempted to use her clan jutsus. Lee knocked her out with a karate chop to the neck.

_Tenten vs Temari_

Tenten was a horrible matchup for Temari because of Temari's wind element. All of Tenten's weapons were blown away by Temari's fan. It didn't help that the brunette was caught in a cyclone, she landed hard on the metal part of Temari's fan. Lee carries his teammate back to the spectators area.

_Tsuchi Kin vs Nara Shikamaru_

Shikamaru dodged most of Kin's senbons. Some of them ended up hitting him. Eventually he discovered her genjutsu that her bells on her senbons trigger. The Nara was able to break from her genjutsu to catch her in his shadow. He made her knock herself out by hitting her head on the wall.

_Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto _

"Alright Akamaru, we got this in the bag." Kiba told his ninken.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Naruto vs Kiba? This won't take long." Sakura stated.

"Don't show off too much Naru." Sasuke said.

"Nah I'm saving my stuff for the finals. Just like you two are. I'll be back here soon." Naruto replied.

"Make me proud Naru-chan!" Mikoto placed her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at his mother, he smiled then nodded. "Of course sensei." He hopped over the rail.

'Naruto-kun I don't know who to vote for. Kiba is my teammate but you…' Hinata thought to herself. Kurenai watched her student blush profusely. Already seeing her dilemma.

'I can't help but wonder if Naruto even notices Hinata's attitude towards him. It wouldn't be all that surprising since they've hardly interacted. I'm surprised the girl still has a strong crush on him.' Kurenai thought before looking down to watch the fight.

"Who do you think is going to win Shika?" Choji asked his best friend.

"Naruto and it's not close." Shikamaru answered.

"Hmm I'm not surprised you came to that conclusion. He is one of Mikoto's bunch after all." Asuma noted.

"Don't you think Kiba improved somewhat though? He may be able to win." Ino questioned her lazy teammate.

"I'm sure Kiba has improved. What makes you think Naruto hasn't? Remember neither him, Sasuke or Sakura ever went all out unless it was against each other. That itself was rare." Shikamaru replied.

Ino conceited to his point.

"It's the blond kid from before, he doesn't seem like much." Kankuro voiced.

"You call him a kid yet he's taller than you. As a matter of fact, their entire team is taller than you. Even pinky over there." Temari pointed out.

"Shut up." The puppeteer grumbled in annoyance.

Kiba and Naruto were standing across from each one.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asked. Seeing the two nod. "Very well let the 7th match begin."

"Heh this will be a piece of cake." Kiba smirked.

"Says the guy who never beat me in a taijutsu spar during our entire time in the academy." Naruto retorted.

"The academy doesn't matter anymore! We're real shinobi now. No more games you're just lucky I could never use my clan jutsu on you before. But now you don't stand a chance! I may not be better than Sasuke, even so I know I'm stronger than you Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled.

"Is he delusional or something?" Sasuke asked his sister.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe or he's just in denial that Naruto is an alpha while he isn't. I heard that Inuzuka males tend to want to prove their superiority over those who they see as a potential alpha. It really shows in the Inuzuka males who aren't sure if they are truly an alpha themselves."

"Real shinobi huh? Tell me Kiba, have you made your first kill yet?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? No, but what does that have to do with anything." Kiba questioned.

"A lot, real shinobi can kill idiots like you without even trying. You may believe you're a real shinobi because of your headband. I hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but an inexperienced rookie that's all bark with no bite." Naruto said.

"Oh and like you have more experience than I do." Kiba scoffed.

"That's the thing, I do." Naruto smirked.

Kiba growled, he quickly gave Akamaru a good pill. Akamaru's fur became red as he transformed into a clone of Kiba.

"Man Beast Clone!" The Inuzuka growled out.

Both Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto. Both swiping their sharpened claws in an attempt to cut him.

Naruto avoided them fairly easily. Kiba and Akamaru's teamwork was good. It was nothing compared to what Naruto and his siblings are capable of.

"Gatsūga!" Kiba and Akamaru started spinning rapidly. They surrounded Naruto then began attacking him.

The blond smirked, before jumping into the air. As soon as one of them was heading in his direction. He held his arm out with his palm open. Naruto sensed that it was Akamaru coming for him. As soon as the rotating ninken made contact with Naruto's palm. His technique and transformation dispelled. He landed on the ground with Akamaru in his arms.

Everyone who wasn't a member of team 7 was confused by what just happened. Kiba stopped spinning and looked at Naruto, who was holding his partner. What really got him is that instead of Akamaru jumping out of Naruto's arms. He seemed content to stay in them. Probably because Naruto was scratching a spot behind his ear. This is what he does to Kurama sometimes. It always gets the fox bijuu to relax.

"What the hell did you do!" Kiba asked the million ryo question.

"I sealed off his chakra." Naruto answered.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kiba yelled in shock. He wasn't the only one that was shocked by this.

"Yep you see I'm a fuinjutsu master. I have a legal license that states it and all. So that means I'm kinda good at seals. I thought about adding a paralysis seal on Akamaru as well. But I decided not to." The blonde replied.

"H-How is that possible?" Kiba questioned.

"It's always been possible to seal off chakra. It's a special seal made for it. However I don't need sealing scrolls to perform most of my seals. All I need is my chakra and hands." Naruto showed his opponent his palm.

A black kanji mark standing for 'seal' was shown on his hand.

"Unbelievable! He can seal away chakra with just a touch!" Gai exclaimed.

Asuma whistled. "Now that's talent if I ever saw it. Fuinjutsu prodigies are the rarest of the rare."

"I can't believe he's a seals master at such a young age." Kurenai muttered in awe.

'Hmm I wonder if he can help me with my own seal.' Neji thought in interest.

Gaara stared down at the Uzumaki. He had to be wary of the blond now knowing that he was good with seals. Gaara could feel Shukaku's uneasiness about Naruto.

"A-Amazing Naruto-kun." Hinata complimented her crush.

Mikoto was smirking her ass off. She was proud of her son. Her and her family knows just how hard Naruto worked to get to the level he's at.

"Thank kami we know how to counter that." Sasuke said.

"And thank kami again that he rarely uses that seal against us or at all. Even if we know how to counter it. That damn seal can be too troublesome." Sakura added.

'He's certainly Kushina and Minato's son. To be able to use fuinjutsu in that way is nothing short of astonishing.' Hiruzen said mentally.

Naruto sat down Akamaru. The ninken walked back over to his master. Kiba saw that Akamaru was unharmed.

"I'll remove the seal after the match. Which should be right about…"

The blond suddenly appeared in front of Kiba using a shunshin. "Now." Naruto punched Kiba in his stomach really hard. Harder than any other time Kiba remembers being hit by anyone. Naruto knocked the wind out of him. Causing the Inuzuka to crumble to the ground in pain.

Hayate walked up to see a groaning Kiba who was holding his stomach. "Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto." He declared.

Naruto smiled hearing his family cheer for him. Looking at Akamaru, he snapped his fingers. Doing that gesture released the seal on the ninken's chakra. "Take care of you master Akamaru, somebody has to look out for him." The blond told Akamaru.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked and nodded his head.

With that, Naruto used shunshin to appear next to his team.

"I thought you said you weren't going to show off?" Sasuke smirked.

"Honestly I didn't mean to, I couldn't decide on what jutsu I wanted to use without hurting Akamaru too bad. All of my elemental ninjutsus were out of the question. So was my taijutsu. Same with most of my seals. Sealing his chakra was decided at the last second. Although I could've used my chains." Naruto explained.

"With the variety of techniques you have. I'm not surprised that it was hard for you to decide. It happens to the best of us. Good job out there Naru." Mikoto ruffled his hair.

_Hyūga Hinata vs Haruno Sakura_

Hinata sighed in relief. It's not to say Sakura is an easier opponent to defeat. Because by all means she's not. The blunette is relieved that she won't have to face her cousin Neji or Gaara after what she witnessed him do in the forest.

"You'll do fine Hinata." Kurenai tried to encourage her.

Hinata smiled at her sensei. She turned to walk down the stairs.

"I know she's never beaten you, but still watch out for her Gentle Fist." Sasuke warned his sister.

"I'll be fine Sasu, you know it'll take more than Gentle Fist to stop me." Sakura responded.

"I know, it's just that someone has to say it." Sasuke shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice anyways." Sakura grinned.

"You're going to scare her aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"No, just hopefully push her in the right direction." Sakura answered.

"Alright Saku-chan, bring back the win." Mikoto told her daughter.

"Yes sensei." She smiled at her mom before using shunshin to appear in the arena.

Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous standing in front of Sakura. She always felt that Sakura was a prime example of what a strong kunoichi should be. Sakura would always have Hinata's respect and admiration for her iron will and protectiveness over his siblings. Sakura was known for not taking any nonsense from anyone. Never losing a single fight in the academy. It's a reason why the instructors let her fight against the boys. No girls in their graduation class could hold a candle to the pinkette. Same could be said for the boys. As soon as Sakura was given the ok to spar against them. She dominated every one of them. The only ones who could give her a proper challenge were her brothers. It amazed Hinata on how Sakura could face her Gentle Fist head on without any fear.

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah I'm good to go." Sakura stated.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said.

"Alright let the 8th match begin!" Hayate declared.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura spoke.

"Y-Yes?" The blunette replied.

"Give up on Naruto." Sakura got right to the point.

Hinata felt her heart drop. "W-W-What? B-But h-how?"

"It really wasn't that much of a secret. I'm positive others noticed. All of my team knew." Sakura replied.

"E-Even N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata dared to ask.

The pinkette nodded. "Even Naruto, he knows that you like to follow and watch him from a distance. He's known for years now, just never said anything because he knew you would pass out before he got out 4 words. Me and Sasuke caught you in your hiding spots several times. It helps that we are all sensors. So we always could sense your chakra signature."

Hinata blushed profusely, she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole to hide away from the world for the rest of her life. This is so embarrassing for her. She never realized that Naruto actually paid attention to her if he knew she had feelings for him.

"W-Why?" Hinata spoke in a low tone.

"Why am I telling you to give up on him? Because, as kind-hearted as you are. You don't have any backbone to lean on. You're too weak willed. Naruto needs someone who is able to keep him in check. Someone he knows won't be walked all over. He needs a strong woman to stand by his side. Where he knows that she can handle herself without him having to worry about her all the time. He doesn't need someone who will pass out every time he tries to talk to her. And he needs a woman who takes her career seriously. This is why I won't let Ino have Sasuke. She's still a damn fan girl. I'll admit that you are better qualified than she is. However I refuse to leave my baby brother in the care of any weak ass woman! Regardless if it's physically or mentally. Same goes for Sasuke. I will never let any weak female have my precious brothers!" Sakura declared strongly.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from being in awe of the kunoichi in front of her. Sakura's voice was strong, her words were harsh yet honest. Her stance was strong, the aura radiating off of her was _strong_. The will Sakura possessed was unbreakable. What Hinata saw in front of her is a proud kunoichi. Something that Hinata always aspired to be. She always wanted to be strong like Naruto. Strong like...Sakura...

"Damn...I like her." Anko said while nodding in approval.

Ibiki smirked. "Of course you would, you don't see too many like her these days. Even some jounin I know couldn't hold a candle to that brat."

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear that's Mikoto down there instead of Sakura." Hiruzen said to himself before shuddering slightly.

'Hmm she's inherited Mikoto's will. Mikoto's will with strength that rivals Tsunade's...interesting girl just like she proved to be in the forest. Can't forget about Naruto either. It's very possible, he surpasses me and maybe Jiraiya in fuinjutsu.' Orochimaru thought to himself.

"It's scary how much she's like mom." Naruto commented. He had a feeling Sakura was going to confront Hinata about her stalking.

"Scary? Try terrifying. She hasn't even done anything yet and she's already this intimidating. And it's only going to get worse as the years go on." Sasuke voiced. Although he was looking down at his sister with pride. He was proud to be her younger brother. Sasuke knew that Naruto felt similar. He didn't even have to think of how much pride his mother was feeling.

"That's my fucking baby girl! Standing strong like the proud kunoichi you are." Mikoto smirked. She felt immense pride in her daughter.

Temari was also smirking. 'Well well looks like me and pinky aren't so different. Maybe I can be friends with her when it's all said and done.'

'I'm supposed to be angry at her for berating Hinata like that . But I can't be mad, I even feel some admiration for the girl.' Kurenai thought to herself.

"See Lee? That's a true kunoichi." Tenten pointed down to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee stared in awe.

"Damn Ino, you need to get your shit together." Shikamaru said.

"Go to hell Shika!" Ino retorted. Hearing Sakura's words made her think about herself. Compared to Sakura, Ino might as well be a 1st year academy student.

'I..I have to prove myself.' Hinata told herself.

"I will prove myself to you Sakura-san." Hinata spike without stuttering.

"Oh? I like your response. Well show me your pride as a kunoichi. Show me why I should consider you as a potential girlfriend for my brother." Sakura grinned.

Hinata got into her Gentle Fist stance. She activated her Byakugan. "Hai!"

Both girls charged at one another. Hinata aimed a palm strike to Sakura's chest. Only to be deflected by Sakura's wrist. The pinkette gave her own palm strike, but it was blocked by Hinata. Said blunette was surprised by the chakra that expelled out of Sakura's palm.

'She couldn't be..' Hinata thought.

Hinata stepped in for another attack. Sakura dodged it, then went in for another palm strike. It was once again deflected. Then Hinata's next attack was deflected.

Back and forth, the two girls kept at it. Neither landing a decisive blow. Each hit was intense. Expelling chakra each time their limbs touch. Hinata tried a combo by lashing out quick palm strikes then crouched low to sweep kick her opponents's ankles. Sakura avoided the sweep kick and countered with another round of palm strikes. The blunette blocked most of them, however one made contact with her arm. She immediately responded by attacking Sakura. But Sakura jumped and spinned out the way while kicking Hinata. When she landed, Sakura rushed in for another two palm strikes. Hinata met them head on with her own. The pinkette did a double roundhouse kick. Which Hinata avoided by doing a backflip.

She and Sakura aimed at the similar angles as their palms collided hard against one another. Expelling a fair amount of chakra. Hinata spinned around to throw another kick at Sakura. It was blocked, then Hinata came at her opponent with 4 quick strikes that Sakura deflected.

Hinata stopped to gain some distance. She was so into her fight. That she didn't realize how intense it actually was.

"Now where was this fire at back when I needed a challenge from the girls?" Sakura smirked.

"I wish I knew, Sakura-san how do you know the Gentle Fist?" Hinata asked.

"She knows what?!" Kiba exclaimed loudly.

"Incredible, she's talented in taijutsu that's for sure." Gai complimented.

'So I wasn't seeing things after all. She's quite proficient for someone who is not a Hyūga.' Neji thought to himself.

"I knew you would notice it sooner or later. Well it's a funny story. Someone threw some old Hyūga clan scrolls away years ago. Hanging around Sasuke and Naruto, we came across them one day. That's when our sensei explained the whole Hyūga history to us. Neither Sasuke or Naruto were interested in learning from the scroll. But I was, so I did more research on the Hyūga clan myself. I saw a few of your clan members sparring and I got the general idea on how you guys fight. The scroll was actually instructions on Gentle Fist. So for years I taught myself how to use your clan's taijutsu. The reason why I can use it as well as I do is because of my perfect chakra control. Also I have a way of enhancing my vision to get a deeper look at the body. Did I forget to mention I'm a medic? So I kinda know where all of the vital areas in the human body are located." Sakura explained.

Hinata was amazed, she never heard of anyone teaching themselves the Gentle Fist. It made her admiration and respect for Sakura rise even more.

"Sorry if I disrespected your clan in any way." Sakura apologized.

Hinata shook her head. "No you're fine, I'm actually amazed at how you learned it. It's like I'm fighting against one of my clan members."

"I'll take that as a compliment of my skills with juken. Let's not stop now, I wasn't expecting to get my blood boiling." The pinkette grinned.

Hinata also smiled. She needed to work on her stamina. She would not be able to keep going for much longer.

The blunette immediately had to jump back. Sakura moved too quickly for her to follow. Hinata had to defend herself from Sakura's sudden onslaught. It forced her to move faster. Palm strike after palm strike was met.

Sakura stepped in and landed a hard blow to Hinata's chest. This isn't her normal or preferably taijutsu style. She was naturally a more refined brawler type. However, she always wanted to try out her Gentle Fist style against an actual Hyūga. She was grateful for the role that shadow clones played in her training. Positive that Naruto and Sasuke felt the same.

Hinata took the hit head on. She retaliated with her own strike. After a couple more exchanges. Hinata got into a stance. "Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms!"

She rushed towards Sakura to deliver a rapid succession of palm strikes.

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-Two palms!" Hinata yelled out fiercely as she delivered the final sets of blows.

Sakura could've avoided or deflected those. However she wanted to know how it felt to be on the receiving end of this particular technique. 'So I was right, it does hurt like a bitch.' She staggered back a couple steps. The pinkette could feel some of her chakra points were blocked.

"It's over Sakura-san, you cannot use your chakra for a period of time." Hinata stated.

"Actually, that's not the case with me." Sakura smirked.

Over the last several years, Sakura has discovered some interesting things about her bloodline. One is that regardless if her ability to access chakra from her main reserves is blocked. Her bloodline will always activate. This is because Sakura has a second source of chakra that is completely separated from her main reserves. It solely runs through her bloodline as well as any abilities that come from it. It's nearly impossible to block her access to it. So far the only one who has come close to doing so is Naruto. And even he has to put his all into it. Something as simple as a strike to her tenketsu that her normal chakra runs nowhere enough to stop her.

Second, her bloodline gives her a minor healing factor. Sakura is already well versed in the medical arts. So all this does is let her heal her own injuries faster than what she could heal someone else's. Third, by activating her bloodline it sends her other chakra through her chakra coils. Immediately unblocking anything that may be blocking her access to her main reserves. Even if it's a seal that's blocking her access, it will be either bypassed or destroyed. If it's made by Naruto then she'll have some major resistance that'll take an effort to overcome.

Fourth, her eyesight while her bloodline is active gives her much finer detailed vision. She doesn't have 360 degree vision like the byakugan. However she is able to use it similarly. For example, Sakura can increase her sight distance. As well as being able to see the chakra points of a body. However it depends on how much chakra she gives to her eyes. Also she has night vision when her bloodline is active. Her sense of smell and hearing is heightened greatly but she's able to bring it down to a normal level.

Fifth, all of her techniques increase in power dramatically. Including her speed.

Sixth, would be considered her warrior mode. She still hasn't found a proper name for her bloodline. So she continues to call it warrior mode until she finds a perfect name.

Mikoto told Sakura that she has a strong feeling that Sakura is only scratching the surface of her bloodline. While it offers very unique abilities as it is now. Mikoto feels that it can be taken much further. All Sakura needs is more time to mess around with it. She was still young. Even though she is incredibly strong for her age. Just like her younger brothers are. It still amazes her that they are able to keep up with her when she uses her bloodline abilities to her current max. Of course, she still wins most of the time. It amazes her how strong her mother is. Because Mikoto always somehow kicks her ass no matter what.

It's some abilities of the Gentle Fist that will always be out of her reach because she doesn't have the ability to expel chakra from all of her tenketsu at once. It's a working progress. But she doubts she will ever be able to do it fully. She's pretty sure that's an ability for the Hyūga clan specifically. Although it still doesn't hurt to try.

However the abilities she can use of the Gentle Fist should be more than enough to end this fight with a bang. Not even her family knew she could do the move she planned on doing.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled as she activated her bloodline. She made sure to bring out enough of her other chakra to unblock her blocked tenketsus. The pinkette only had her bloodline partially activated. Focusing directly on her eyesight. She had a clear view of Hinata's tenketsus. Sasuke was jealous that his sharingan couldn't see to the degree of her bloodline. Mikoto was very close. The raven haired jounin can see on the molecular level and a bit further if she tried.

Hinata watched with her byakugan as Sakura's tenketsus were suddenly unblocked by this chakra that randomly appeared somehow. Once he tenketsus was unblocked. The chakra disappeared from her coils. But it was still focused in her eyes and head area. Hinata could only see Sakura's regular chakra for the most part.

"How did you unblock your tenketsus?" Hinata wondered.

'She did what?' Neji thought. He activated his byakugan to see for himself. Hinata was right, Sakura's tenketsus were no longer blocked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sakura replied as she got into a certain stance. Her stance was immediately recognized by several members of the spectators, including Hinata herself.

"H-H-How?" Hinata stuttered in absolute shock.

'It can't be! How is she able to use that move?! She shouldn't be able to see tenketsus!' Neji yelled in his head.

"Long story short my bloodline is kinda a hax." Sakura smirked.

"B-Bloodline?" Hinata stammered.

"Uh huh sorry about this Hinata. But it's time to finish this."

Narrowing her eyes slightly. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Sakura yelled.

She took a step forward before spinning twice towards Hinata. When she was close enough, small streaks of her chakra were slightly covering her fingertips on both her hands.

"Two palms!" Sakura delivered the first set of strikes.

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-Two palms!"

"Sixty-Four palms!" The pinkette struck the last set of palm strikes.

Hinata received every hit, she fell slowly onto the ground. She coughed hard several times. The Hyūga heiress couldn't believe what just happened.

Neither could Neji.

It was dead silent in the area. Those who know of the Hyūga clan taijutsu are trying to make sure that what Sakura did really just happened.

"Kurenai-sensei, since when was Sakura a Hyūga?" Kiba asked in a stunned tone.

"I don't believe she is Kiba. We would've known if she was by now." Kurenai responded in a similar tone. She had tested to make sure it wasn't a genjutsu placed in the area.

"Gai-sensei, how is that possible? I thought only a Hyūga could do the Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams techniques?" Lee asked his sensei.

"I'm not sure Lee, however I believe it has something to do with that bloodline she mentioned earlier." Gai said. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. 'From what I remember Mikoto telling me about her. Sakura is gifted in taijutsu. She is naturally strong with the ability to enhance her strength like Tsunade-sama. Along with a couple other things. But it's a 95% chance Mikoto nly told me the bare minimum. And I'm willing to bet on that 95% every time. This girl is truly a prodigy in taijutsu. It would be a blessing if she faces Lee in the finals.'

"Holy shit!" Anko exclaimed.

"Mikoto's kids are truly one of a kind." Sarutobi said to himself. Somehow he knew this was going to cause him a headache later. He certainly hoped not.

"Unbelievable." Asuma voiced.

"She beat Hinata in her own clan taijutsu." Shikamaru said.

"Umm sensei, did you know she can do that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No I did not, it seems like Sakura was further along in the Gentle Fist Art than we originally thought. Wow, all of my kids are badassses. It's only natural since I am one as well." Mikoto answered her son.

"Well she sure as hell gave us a show. This was definitely the best fight of the day." Sasuke said.

Hinata slowly stood up on her feet. She was in pain and couldn't use her chakra for awhile. "How are you able to see tenketsus Sakura-san?"

"One ability from my bloodline allows me greater depth in my vision. No I don't have 360 vision like your clan does. But I can see just as good if not better. Also I'm able to see far distances just like the byakugan. No, I can't expel my chakra through all my tenketsus at once like your clan is able to. That's a working process that will take a long time for me to learn. And I doubt I'll ever be able to do it if I'm being honest." Sakura explained.

"I see, so that's how you were able to aim precisely for my chakra points. I assume you taught yourself the sixty-four palm technique?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, although that's the best I can do when it comes to Gentle Fist. I have other areas of my skills that I focus on training more. I'm sure I'll learn another Gentle Fist technique one day. Not really too pressed about it. I just practice what I know for now."

Hinata accepted that. It was astounding that Sakura could do a technique that's reserved for the main branch family members of the Hyūga clan. All without any formal training in the art. It made her wonder how her clan would react to learning this.

Looking over at the proctor. She smiled slightly. "I-I give up proctor-san."

Hayate nodded. "Shosha: Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was happy to hear her team cheering for her. She walked over to Hinata. "Hey follow me up so I can unblock your tenketsus. I'm sure I mentioned this earlier, but I'm a med-nin. A pretty good one if I say so myself."

Hinata nodded. She followed Sakura back up to the upper level. Once they got up there, the pinkette held up her hand as medical chakra started covering it. She glossed her hand over Hinata's chest to begin unblocking her chakra points.

"You know Hinata, I'm glad you proved me wrong." Sakura said.

Hinata was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You proved to me that you aren't weak willed after all. You can stand up for yourself even when the odds are against you. I'm sorry for my harsh words earlier. But I'm really overprotective of my family. Especially my little brothers. I know how they are better than anybody except for maybe my mom. Boys like them need strong women in their lives. Someone who won't be afraid to disagree with them. Someone who can keep those idiots in check. They need a strong woman to stand by them if they are ever going to get into a relationship. It's just how it is. Also neither of them are interested in a relationship at the moment. I doubt they will be for a long time. But I now know that you would be an excellent choice if Naruto did start to have feelings for you. However that's only if you keep that same fire you had while you were fighting me. That confidence will bring out the best of you Hinata." Sakura explained.

"B-But I d-don't know how, I'm always being looked at as if I'm weak. It makes me truly feel that I am. My father tries to encourage me. But I know he's somewhat disappointed in me." Hinata replied.

"And that's where I come in. From now on me and you are going to be the best of friends. I don't have any female friends my age so it's a start with you. If that Temari girl wasn't trying to hit on Naruto a couple days ago. I'm sure me and her could get along really well. I'd rather not deal with Ino though. She's very annoying to be around." Sakura told Hinata.

Hinata was surprised by this. "You want to be friends with me? I thought you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me. Because I was…" She really didn't want to finish her sentence.

Thankfully Sakura did it for her. "Stalking my baby brother? Yeah that weirded me out and pissed me off. Sometimes I found it cute. But it got annoying once I realized you weren't ever going to go talk to Naruto. I wanted to say something. However, Naruto said to leave it alone for the time being. So I respected his wishes. But that doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is that you took a step forward. And that's good enough for me. Also I'm not letting you say no. I will get you to be my friend one way or another."

The blunette giggled at Sakura's comment. "I see, I don't mind being friends with you Sakura-san. In fact I would be honored. You see I don't have any female friends myself either."

"Wonderful, oh yeah Sasuke and Naruto will be your friends too. I'll make them if they try to refuse. But they shouldn't have a problem with having you as a friend. I can't speak for Kiba. Shino was always cool with us. We just never talked to him much. Shikamaru and Choji are also cool with us. I don't really know much about team Gai. I've met Lee once during the first exam. He asked me out, then Sasuke and Naruto got all overprotective brother mode. I was glad because I have no intentions of ever dating Lee. Not interested in dating right now anyways. I heard about Tenten once or twice in the academy. Obviously Neji was last year's Rookie of the Year." Sakura told her.

"It would be nice to get to k-know Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun. Also N-Neji-niisan is my cousin. A-Although he isn't too f-fond of me." Hinata replied.

"Huh why?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't like the main branch family because of how the branch family is treated. I don't agree with the treatment of the branch members at all. A-Also I was kidnapped when I was 4 by a Kumo shinobi. My father caught him and killed him. Kumo demanded for my father's body as compensation. My uncle, Neji's father, offered to take my father's place. Neji blames me partially for his father's death." Hinata explained.

"That's just stupid, you were a child. You had no control over the situation." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Hinata sighed. "I know, but one day I know Neji-niisan will change. He doesn't know the truth of what happened. My father wants the responsibility of telling him. It feels nice to talk like this with someone. I appreciate you being my friend Sakura-san."

"Eh don't sweat it, also enough the san suffix. Either it's Sakura or Sakura-chan. My family calls me Saku." The pinkette waved her off.

"O-Ok then Sakura." Hinata blushed slightly.

Mikoto smiled while watching her daughter interact with Hinata. "Seems like they hit it off."

Naruto agreed. "Yeah, now hopefully Hinata can stop stalking me and actually talk to me like a friend."

"I'm sure Saku will make it happen. Give it a few days max." Sasuke said.

Kurenai also noticed the interaction. She was pleased that Hinata didn't break down from her loss. The genjutsu mistress hopes that Hinata will grow from this. Praying that Sakura's influence will have a positive effect on Hinata.

_Kinuta Dosu vs Gaara_

The moment Dosu's soundwaves affected Gaara in the slightest. Gaara stared him down with a crazed look on his face. Stretching out his arm with his fingers curled up. The redhead's sand instantly took hold on Dosu's leg. Soon the sand was wrapped around the sound-nin's whole body. "Sabaku Kyū (**Sand Coffin**)." Gaara spoke in a cold tone.

"W-Wait! D-Don't do this!" Dosu begged his opponent.

Gaara watched his opponent beg him for mercy. Just like all the others he's killed.

"He's done for." Kankuro stated.

Clutching his hand into a fist. "Die, Sabaku Sōsō (**Sand Burial**)."

Dosu screamed in pain as his body was crushed by the sand in one second. Blood splattered all over the arena. Hayate had to move to avoid any of it from getting on him. 'Well that was brutal.' Hayate thought. "Shosha: Gaara." He declared.

"Well that was quick." Sasuke said.

"I'm certain that's what he plans to do to us." Naruto commented.

"Definitely, but he won't get the chance if his sand can't keep up with our speed. Besides the rumors of him never being injured. It's also said that his sand acts as some form of defense. An automatic defense. If that's true, it's a good chance he's not that skilled in taijutsu." Sasuke replied.

"Exactly, however, don't go off on assumptions Sasuke-chan. I've taught you three better than that. For all we know, Gaara could be very capable in taijutsu." Mikoto told her son.

"You're right, also there are ways to slow down his sand." Sasuke pointed out.

"Let's discuss it later on Sasu, I'm more worried about how unstable he is." Naruto voiced.

"He sure didn't waste time." Sakura spoke in a bored tone.

Hinata noticed the tone of her voice. "Does killing not bother you Sakura?" She asked.

"Not really, everyone on my team has their fair share of kills. Many don't know this, but about a year before I got into the academy. I had to kill my stepfather for trying to rape me." Sakura answered.

Hinata gasped in shock. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry to hear about that Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it, he did kinda molest me a few times. But he never got the chance to rape me. The day he tried to is when my bloodline activated for the first time. I was only 8 years old but I was able to kill a retired chunin. My birth mother was a bitch to me. She knew what was going on. I cried and begged her for help. All she did was abuse me verbally and physically. Same with Hiro, that was his name. I had to deal with that for nearly two years. The two years previous to that. My birth mother was a drug addict. She lost it when my father died. When Hiro came around, he conditioned her to his liking. After I killed Hiro, my birth mother started yelling. She had seen the killing blow I gave to Hiro. The lady cursed me, saying I was a demon and was a mistake. None of it really bothered me. She killed herself in front of me to join him in death. I left my house afterwards and ended up meeting Naruto and Sasuke randomly in a forest. I've never looked back since. Within six months I was adopted into the Uchiha clan with Naruto. Uchiha Mikoto might as well have given birth to me. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only mother I've ever had."

Hinata felt so ashamed of herself right now. She thought she had problems at home. No, her problems were childish compared to Sakura's. Hinata also remembers the times where she would see Naruto get mistreated by the villagers for no apparent reason. Sasuke and Mikoto had to deal with the Uchiha massacre. Which was done by their own blood. And if Naruto and Sakura were close with Sasuke before the massacre. They likely had to deal with the effects of the massacre as well.

Now Hinata truly understands why Sakura is protective over her family. It's because they are all that they have. 'Their family bond must be incredibly strong.' The blunette thought to herself.

Hinata felt a surge of determination swell up inside of her. She was determined to be a part of their lives from now on. Even if she never gets to date Naruto. She was determined to be close to him. Hinata was going to be the best friend she could possibly be to Sakura. The blunette sworn to herself that she will make the Hyūga clan have close ties with the Uchiha clan.

"I'm happy that you don't have to deal with monsters like them anymore Sakura." Hinata told her friend.

Sakura grinned. "Me and you both, but yeah to finish answering your question before I went on that tangent. Killing doesn't bother me, as a medical nin you grow used to seeing death. Sasuke is a medic too so he knows this as well. However that doesn't mean I like killing just to kill. I enjoy the thrill of battle. But I prefer to help save lives rather than unnecessarily kill them. Anyways I have no problems with killing. My family is the same way."

Hinata nodded. "I-It bothers me to hurt people. I know it's in our job description to kill. But I just don't like it." She admitted.

"And there is nothing wrong with that in the slightest. As long as you know that sometimes, you must do what needs to be done. However if you haven't gotten your first kill yet. I advise you to do so sooner rather than later. In a battle of life and death, hesitation will get you and your comrades killed. We can't afford to freeze up in the middle of a battlefield." Sakura explained.

The blunette sighed, knowing that her pink haired friend was right. She needed to be able to kill without freezing up.

_Hyūga Neji vs Choji Akimichi _

This match was quick, Choji used his clan jutsu to try to roll over Neji. But Neji just kept avoiding him. It was easy since Choji was slow. Once Choji deflated from using too much chakra. Neji struck his chakra points to end the fight.

Now all of the finalists were down on the arena floor. The hokage and other jounin were there as well.

"Congratulations to all of you for making it to the final round. You've done well winning your preliminary matchups. However you will not fight now. The reason being is that, we have many who wish to come see you all fight. Including a couple of the Daimyos. Also some of you have gone all out while some of you have not. Use this time to improve yourselves and come up with a strategy to win your matches. The finals will take place in one month in the Konoha stadium." Hiruzen said.

Anko stepped up with a box in her hands. "You will pick a number from this box here. Whatever number you get will be your place for the first round of the finals." She explained.

Kankuro was the first to go. "3." He showed his number.

"5." Lee said.

"2." Neji announced.

"8." Shikamaru voiced lazily.

"4." Shino said.

"9." Naruto said.

"7." Temari announced.

"6." Sakura held her number up.

"1." Sasuke showed his number.

"10." Gaara said.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuga Neji_

_Kankuro vs Aburame Shino_

_Rock Lee vs Haruno Sakura _

_Temari vs Nara Shikamaru_

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Gaara_

'Well I can expect Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's fights to be highly entertaining. I haven't seen a finals lineup like this in a long time.' Mikoto thought to herself.

"These are your opponents for the first round of the finals. You have one month to prepare. You are all free to go." Hiruzen dismissed them.

Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and the sand siblings all left the area. Team 7 went over to their mother.

"Alright let's head back, I'm sure Tsuna wants to know how your fights went down." Mikoto told them.

"Yeah let's do that because I'm kinda hungry." Naruto agreed.

"When aren't you hungry Naru?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm a growing boy, I need all the food I can get." Naruto retorted.

"I still don't know how you can eat so much ramen. It's good but you treat it like it's Kami's gift from above." Sasuke said.

"Right, this is coming from the guy who claims you can never go wrong with a tomato." Naruto scoffed.

"What? It's better than umeboshi that Sakura raves about." Sasuke defended.

"Get real, umeboshi is the shit. Especially the sweet ones. How dare you bash my umeboshi?" Sakura demanded.

"The same way you bash my dislikes for sweets." Sasuke smirked.

"Who the hell doesn't like sweets?!" Sakura yelled at her brother.

Mikoto just sweat dropped at her kids' interaction. "You guys remind me so much of me, Kushina and Tsunade back in our younger days."

"You still look incredibly young to me mom." Naruto said.

"And that's why you my dear son are going to receive my homemade ramen." Mikoto ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto grinned hearing that.

Mikoto activated her eternal mangekyo sharingan to use Kamui. Once the portal was open, all four on them went inside of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days have passed since the preliminary round of the exams ended. During these last few days, Hiashi has been trying to figure out how to handle the issue he learned about from his daughter and nephew. Apparently there's a girl who is not part of the Hyuga Clan, but can use the Gentle Fist style. Something that should not be possible. However he has no reason to believe that his daughter and nephew would just tell him this for the sake of lying.

Truthfully he could not believe that someone would be as careless with their old clan scrolls. Typically a clan would burn old scrolls if they've made new ones to replace the old ones. This is to protect a clan's secrets from leaked out to someone who is not of the clan. It's considered a crime to steal another clan's secrets.

However stealing isn't what took place. Idiocy is, so even if he wanted to, Hiashi can't really fault the girl. Considering that she found them in the trash as Hinata told him.

The elders on the other hand are not happy. Not that their reaction was unexpected. They wanted to take action against Sakura. But knowing she was under Mikoto's protection meant she's off limits unless the Hyuga clan wants to risk facing the wrath of Mikoto herself. And Hiashi would be damned if he let that happen. He was not a fool. There's no way he would stand a glimmer of a chance against Mikoto.

Thankfully he's has a good relationship with her so the chances of that realistically happening are slim.

As of right now he was in his office, the elders felt that Sakura may be making a mockery of their clan's sacred taijutsu with her inability to not fully utilize it like those of Hyuga blood. Hiashi knew that couldn't be the case judging by Hinata and Neji's description. So to satisfy the elders, he came up with something that should hope to shut them up. He plans on going to the Uchiha residence to talk to Mikoto about it today.

Hiashi prays that Mikoto doesn't take this the wrong way. Because if she does then he's worried greatly about the future of his clan.

While he was getting himself ready to go see Mikoto. A certain white haired sannin just arrived in Konoha.

**(Elsewhere)**

"**It seems our chosen ones are progressing much faster than we anticipated." **Mayuri spoke to her two other friends. They were all in a separate space watching the events of the world take place.

"**I'll say, young Sakura has come far with her bloodline for not knowing too much about it. I wish she would call it Second Gear instead of warrior mode though. Her bloodline is that of the rare gears of legend. The legend of the wolf tribe. It's amazing how close she is to achieving the true lightning of the wolf tribe. Only those with the bloodline are able to ever achieve it and it's still rare for those with the bloodline to achieve it. I and my great-great-great grandfather are the only ones who have so far who are in our tribe." **Fenrir voiced his opinion.

Artra nodded in agreement. "**Yes I'm quite proud of how in touch Naruto is with his inner dragon already. Heh and here I thought he'll need a lot of my help training in the dragon arts." **

"**When should we make our existence known to them Artra?**" Mayuri questioned her long time friend.

"**Not yet, it's still too early and honestly we might not even be needed yet with how advanced they are at this stage of their lives. I believe it's best to continue letting them be trained by their mother. She's done a hell of a job so far. We have no right even as gods to interfere with a mother's teachings.**" Artra said.

Both Fenrir and Mayuri agreed on that point. All of them are forever grateful towards Mikoto for the role she played and is still playing for their chosen ones.

"**It's too bad I was too late to snatch her up. The Phoenix Clan would have loved to have her." **Mayuri said more to herself.

"**So if now is too soon then when Artra? Is it really ok to risk them signing different summoning contracts before ours?**" Fenrir questioned.

"**It shouldn't be an issue, we need them to make allies with other summoning clans anyways. This way less wars between the animal summoning clans can take place if they succeed. Besides you two did mark your chosen ones right? Then regardless of who they sign a contract with. Their marks will show that they are already connected with us. Plus I never said they couldn't sign our contracts, I said that we as in us three should not make our existence known to them yet." **Artra crossed his arms.

"**You make good points there. However I believe they should receive our contracts first. This way we can make sure that neither of our chosen ones learn Sage Mode from any of the other summoning clans. At least until they learn it from us first." **Mayuri said.

"**I agree, since they will begin soon facing even greater challenges. This battle with Orochimaru is only the beginning for them. But it will be highly entertaining to see them prevail." **Fenrir voiced.

"**Very well, it's agreed that it's time for them to receive our contracts. During their month of training, we shall make it happen." **Artra spoke.

"**It's a good thing each of us have acting leaders of our clans. This way we won't have to show ourselves to approve of them. It also helps that each of our acting leaders know to approve of them once they meet with the chosen ones." **Mayuri told them.

Artra and Fenrir nodded in agreement.

**(Konoha) **

"Hey it's been awhile you two." Naruto said out loud.

The blond genin was at the Konoha Cemetery. He decided that today he was going to visit his birth parents. This is one of those things that he kinda keeps to himself. While he's not ashamed of it by any means. It's something that he likes doing alone, so he keeps it a secret from his family.

"I doubt you two know this, but the chunin exams are happening. I'm in the finals thanks to all the hard work I've put in over the years. I'm really confident in my chances against Gaara as I am now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop training. I still have a long way to go ya know?"

He stopped speaking for a moment. Naruto glanced down at the flowers he put down for them. Red flowers for Kushina and yellow flowers for Minato. Thankfully their graves were right next to each other.

Speaking up again. "In case you are wondering, mom is doing fine. A few weeks ago we met Tsunade and brought her back home to Konoha. So mom has been even happier than normal. Besides all the Iwa and Orochimaru nonsense, life has been good for all of us. I do wish you guys could see how strong I've gotten. Not only me but Sasuke and Sakura too. I'm sure you guys would've loved those two. I know I do." He grinned softly.

Naruto spent about an hour there just babbling about random things. In some ways he felt that the spirits of Minato and Kushina were listening to him as he went on. Eventually he felt that it was time for him to leave.

"Well I better get going, I'm getting hungry and I need to go over some of my notes for a new seal I'm working on. I'll be sure to stop by with some new flowers before the finals take place. See you guys later." Naruto waved then walked away from the gravestones.

He never noticed the soul forms of Kushina and Minato staring right at him with proud and happy smiles on their faces.

While walking out of the entrance, he heard his name being called.

"Yo Naruto!"

The blond saw that it was Kiba who called out to him. He wasn't alone either, both Hinata and Shino were with him. Can't forget about Akamaru either.

"Oh hey you guys." Naruto greeted them with a smile.

"Hi." Shino said.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata vowed to not pass out in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Visiting my parents." Naruto answered.

"Parents? But you're an orphan and was adopted. What do you mean parents?" The Inuzuka wondered.

"I mean what I said, just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I didn't have parents. How do you think I was made Kiba?"

Kiba, still feeling sore about his humiliating loss towards Naruto, spoke foolishly. "It doesn't matter how you got here loser! I heard your birth parents never even wanted you anyways. Word around is that your father was a failure as a man and your mother was a street whore who was raped by your pathetic excuse of a father. You think you're better than me because you won our fight? Get real, you're nothing. Nothing but a fucking disgusting demon in disguise like my father called you before he died! You should be put down like the demon you are!" He roared in anger.

Shino and Hinata were shocked by Kiba's outburst. They couldn't believe what he just said to Naruto. Akamaru was shocked as well.

"Kiba how could you!" Hinata voiced in anger.

"I'm disappointed Kiba." Shino frowned.

While it does hurt being called a demon by one of his peers. Naruto is not going to let Kiba's words get to him much if at all. The Inuzuka isn't the first one to call him a demon and probably won't be the last. He does want to punch the hell out of Kiba though.

"Are you done now? Is this because I won our first without even trying? Because if it is then you need to get over yourself Kiba. If your loss bothers you so much then do something about it and go train to get stronger. Rather than wasting your breath insulting me." Naruto looked at Kiba with a bored expression.

Kiba growled. For some reason, just seeing the expression on Naruto angered him even more. He felt that as an alpha male, he's being disrespected by a lesser man.

Taking out a kunai from his holster, Kiba charged towards Naruto with malicious intent. "DIE NARUTO!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Inuzuka. 'Is he serious? How stupid can he get, doesn't he realize his consequences? Hm guess not, oh well guess he'll have to learn the consequences of his actions the hard way.'

By standing in place, Naruto let Kiba stab him in the stomach with the kunai. Next Kiba took out another kunai and stabbed Naruto in his shoulder. The blond did grit his teeth a bit. He was used to minor stab wounds such as shuriken and kunai being lodged in his arms or legs. Being stabbed in the stomach in a new experience for him however. Nothing he couldn't handle but the pain was still there.

Kiba backed up and smirked. He was satisfied with what he had done.

Hinata and Shino were beyond shocked by what they just witnessed. Hinata felt something break inside of her once she saw Naruto cough up blood. Taking a step forward, her Byakugan activated instinctively. Before she realized exactly what she did. Hinata gave Kiba a several fierce strikes to his tenketsus to block off his chakra.

Kiba cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. When he turned his head around. His eyes widened in fear seeing the look Hinata was giving him. In all the years he has known her, Kiba has never seen Hinata look so angry.

"KIBA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU STAB NARUTO! HE'S OUR COMRADE!" Hinata raged at him.

That's when Kiba's eyes widened even more once he realized what he just did. 'W-Wait..what did I just..?' He questioned himself internally.

"ANSWER ME KIBA!" Hinata yelled.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-" He stuttered.

Shino cut him out with a cold tone. Colder than anyone ever heard him speak before. "That's not good enough Kiba, you just tried to murder a comrade. Over a simple loss in a match." You could hear the disgust in his tone.

Akamaru couldn't even look at his master anymore. He felt betrayed by him with his actions. So instead he was checking on Naruto. "Arf! Arf!" He rubbed his head against the blond's leg.

Naruto grinned softly at the ninken. He always liked Akamaru, so did Kurama surprisingly. Another thing he was greatly surprised about is Hinata's actions against Kiba. And he thought he witnessed a different side of her during her fight against Sakura.

"I hope you realize the consequences of your actions dog boy. You're the son of a clan head just like I am and you attempted to kill me. You also know the law regarding Konoha shinobi attempting to murder another fellow Konoha shinobi." He spit out some blood.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She instantly felt stupid for asking such a obvious question.

To her shock and relief, Naruto waved off her concerns. "I'm fine, I'm an Uzumaki so I have a healing factor that's kicking in. It's stopping the bleeding."

Hinata and Shino were pleased to hear that.

"So what do we do about him." Shino gestured towards Kiba.

"I'm going to bring him to the Hokage for questioning. This is not going to end well for his clan. He basically just declared war on the Uchiha by attacking a child of the clan head." Naruto made a seal-less shadow clone to place a paralysis seal on Kiba and carry him.

Hinata and Shino understood the consequences of Kiba's actions in full. Being clan heirs, they are required to know the laws of their respective clan. They hate how they their _former_ comrade made his idiotic decision.

"I see, we'll leave you to take care of that then." Shino said.

"Yeah, do you mind if I use you two as witnesses? I'll need it to support my claim." Naruto asked.

"I don't mind at all Naruto-san, you have the backing of the Aburame Clan. I will make sure my father knows of the situation." Shino replied.

"Same with me Naruto-kun, you have the backing of the Hyuga as well." Hinata spoke up.

Naruto felt grateful towards their gesture. He didn't expect to have their clans backing him.

"Thank you, I'll see you guys around." The blond and his clone used shunshin to go to the Hokage's office.

Imagine the old Hokage's surprise when the young blond suddenly shows up in his office.

"Naruto…" He trailed off seeing the blood and stab wounds. "What happened?" He questioned.

"This." Naruto pointed to Kiba. "Idiot stabbed me twice because he couldn't get over the fact that he lost in our match in the prelims. I was making my way home until I ran into him and his team. He not only insulted me but he insulted my birth parents. Then he broke the law by calling me a demon. I don't know why you still have up that law but that's not important. Since it's still active that means he broke it. I also have witnesses being his own teammates. The heir of the Aburame and heiress of the Hyuga."

"I see." Hiruzen said as Naruto's clone tossed Kiba on the ground. Kiba avoided the harsh gaze of the Third Hokage. He felt very intimidated.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen called out. Several anbu members appeared before their leader. "Take him to the T&I department for questioning and I want his mind checked. Once done tell Ibiki I want him in a holding cell until a decision is made about his actions." He ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The anbu answered collectively. One picked up Kiba then each member left using shunshin.

"Any particular reason you let him stab you?" Hiruzen wondered.

"To see if he was really going to go through with it. Plus for his safety, it's better if the situation was handled this way. Because I can certainly guarantee that Kiba would've been gravely injured if not outright killed by any of my family members if they heard about his attempt to kill me. They would've stopped at nothing until they were satisfied. He's better protected being locked up than he is being free. I didn't even touch him once besides my clone carrying him. Hinata is the one who hit him once he had done the deed." Naruto answered.

Hiruzen sighed. 'It's always something involving this boy. To be honest I'm grateful for his smart decision making. We would've lost various members of the Inuzuka Clan if Mikoto and her kids were to break into their compound in search of Kiba. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it either since Kiba's actions were a declaration of war towards the Uchiha Clan in a way. Although this will not end well for the Inuzuka at all. Once word gets around, their reputation will probably go down the drain. Especially with the type of political power Mikoto has. Hopefully her and Tsume can work something out.' He thought to himself.

"Good decision making, you may have the mindset to be the Hokage, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled a grandfatherly smile.

The blond still isn't too fond of Hiruzen. "Maybe, but there's no way I can be cooped in an office all day everyday. It's just not my style, besides why should I be the leader of the people who hurt me multiple times in my childhood? I'm already doing them a great service by being a shinobi to protect them. They don't need more unless the situation requires more out of me. For now all they are getting is my services as a shinobi. Nothing more." His tone held conviction in it.

Hiruzen respected the blond's opinion. He knows if it was him, he would've left this village a long time ago. It makes Hiruzen feel extremely guilty at his attempts of trying to manipulate Naruto when he was younger.

"It never hurts to think about it Naruto. I can see the same thing I saw in your father inside of you. You have great potential to be the leader of this village." Hiruzen said.

And now he just annoyed the hell out of Naruto. "Excuse my disrespect, Hokage-sama, but I did not come here to be coerced into being a future Hokage candidate. I came here to report a fellow shinobi who attempted to kill me. I've done just that. I will take my leave, I'm sure you will be seeing my mother and possibly godmother soon." His tone was curt. He disappeared out of the office using shunshin.

Hiruzen winced at the tone. "Yeah he's still pissed at me." He sighed. "Guess I can keep trying to make it up to him by making sure Kiba faces a severe punishment." He decided to get another anbu to go contact Tsume Inuzuka.

While Naruto was taking care of his problems. Over in the Uchiha residence, another one was being discussed.

"Ok Hiashi, let me get this straight. You want Sakura to fight against three hand picked opponents of the elders choosing to satisfy the elders because they can't handle the fact that someone outside of the Hyuga can use juken?" Mikoto wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

She was sitting between Tsunade and Sakura. Shizune was holding Tonton in her lap while sitting in the other chair. Kurama is resting in Tsunade's lap. He only has one of his tails showing so Hiashi doesn't start suspecting anything. He's enjoying the feeling of Tsunade's fingers brushing through his fur.

Hiashi is sitting across from Mikoto. "Yes."

"Seriously Hiashi can't you tell them to shut up and deal with it? You're the clan head in case they forgot." Tsuande wondered while still running her hand through Kurama's fur.

"Trust me Tsunade-sama I have, that's exactly what stopped them from taking action against Sakura. I told them that they would be facing the wrath of Mikoto if they dared go out of their way to harm Sakura." Hiashi replied.

"Damn right they would, stupid old fossils don't know who the hell they are dealing with." Mikoto glanced at her daughter. "What do you want to do Saku-chan? It's your choice."

Sakura stared down Hiashi for a moment. Hiashi stared right back and was slightly shocked by the cold shiver he felt down his spine once he got a good look of her emerald eyes.

"No offense Hiashi-sama, but truthfully I don't see why I should go out of my way to please your elders. I don't give a damn about their pissy fit about me being able to use your clan's taijutsu style. It's not my fault some idiot decided to throw away clan scrolls." Sakura told him bluntly.

Sasuke snorted, he was sitting next to Shizune except he was on the ground. Shizune had her hand running through his raven locks.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. Which is why I have a proposition for you. If you do this for me, I will give you a copy of all of our clan's jutsu as long as you agree to never teach them to anyone else but the members of the Uchiha Clan. I will also be open to allying the Hyuga Clan with the Uchihas." Hiashi said.

Well this certainly wasn't an expected response. Everyone was shocked by his proposition. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sakura smirked. "Well you got yourself a deal! Just let me know when to be there." She told him.

Hiashi nodded. "Tomorrow at noon at the Hyuga compound would suffice. We can work out the alliance and so on after your fights are over with. I'm truly sorry to ask this of you Sakura-san."

Sakura shrugged. "It's fine I was going to tell you to kick rocks until you mentioned that good deal of yours."

Everyone sweat dropped at her answer. Hiashi nodded and excused himself.

"Well that was something." Sasuke noted.

"I know right? More free Hyuga stuff!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke snorted. "That is true, he didn't even say you had to win in order to get it either."

"I wonder what made Hiashi-sama make such a generous offer? I mean clan heads don't typically give away their secrets to outsiders." Shizune spoke.

"He knew Sakura had absolutely no reason to agree to help him out. If those old fossils would have tried anything against Sakura, it would've backed fired on them greatly. Hiashi had no choice but to offer something worthwhile in order to get Sakura to agree. This is more so the elders will leave Hiashi alone rather than Sakura." Tsunade said.

Mikoto sighed. "I wish he would handle his own issues instead of coming to my daughter for help. But at least we get more out of this than he does."

"So how confident are you in your juken Sakura? Think you can beat veteran experienced users of it?" The slug sannin asked.

"I'm confident but it's not like I'm a master in it. I only agreed because of the free jutsus and alliance. I should be able to take down at least two of them though. I know a way to take them out quickly." Sakura answered.

"And that means she'll blow them out of the water." Sasuke said.

Shizune, Tsunade and Mikoto all nodded in agreement.

"Who is cooking dinner tonight?" Sakura asked, she wanted to change the topic since fighting against members of the Hyuga Clan wasn't important to her.

"It's supposed to be Naru-chan's turn." Her mother answered.

Tsunade scoffed. "Let's hope he doesn't make ramen this time."

"He won't, he told me before he left that he wanted to cook steak and rice for dinner." Shizune said to her master.

"Really? I assumed he was going to really cook ramen." Mikoto sounded surprised.

"Same here." Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade agreed simultaneously.

They all kept talking for awhile until Kurama suddenly shot up in Tsunade's lap.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto." Was all he said before he hopped out of Tsunade's lap and ran out of the house.

His partner was laying out cold several feet from the house. Kurama could see blood leaking out of his mouth and wounds. He wondered how did Naruto get like this. It's not many people in Konoha who stand a chance against his jinchuuriki.

"NARUTO!" Shouted the rest of the family.

Immediately they rushed to his side. Mikoto being the first there followed by Tsunade then the rest. The slug sannin did a diagnosis on him.

"Tsu-hime what's wrong with him?" Mikoto had worry etched in her tone.

Sasuke, Sakura and Shizune all were worried.

Tsunade sighed but grimaced after a moment. "He's fine but he's been poisoned by a mild poison that's already being countered by his healing factor. His and Kurama's are working over time to destroy it. As for his wounds, they are mostly closed up but for some reason stopped. So that's why there is still a small amount of blood leaking from them. One in his stomach and the other in his shoulder. Neither are deep enough to really worry about. Let's get him inside."

Everyone nodded, Kurama carried his friend inside and the others followed behind him.

It wasn't until an hour later when Naruto woke up.

Mikoto was the first to notice him stirring awake.

"Uugh stupid Kiba." Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"Naru-chan!" Mikoto pulled him into a tight hug. They brought him to the living room.

"Hey mom." The blond relaxed into his mother's arms.

"Mind explaining what's exactly happened bro?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned. "Kiba tried to kill me."

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

Naruto nodded, he gave his family a run down on what happened. None of them were happy in the slightest with Kiba's actions. Sad to say, Naruto made the right choice by doing Kiba this favor. Otherwise the poor fool would be in for a world of pain.

"Passing out is my fault, I was too reckless and I shouldn't have stopped my healing factor to show evidence to the Hokage." Naruto said.

He earned a hit on the head from Mikoto, Tsunade and Sakura. That resulted in him having a bruise on his head.

"Damn right you were reckless but it all worked out I guess. Mikoto you better demand reparations out of Tsume for her son's actions." Tsuande told her sister.

"You don't have to tell me Tsu-hime, I already planned on it. Her son just put her in one hell of a bad position. If she knows what happened yet then she must be pissed." Mikoto replied with a smirk.

"Not as pissed as I'll be the next time I see that mutt Kiba." Sasuke growled.

"You probably won't see him again. He broke multiple laws. If you do see him it won't be for a long time." Sakura voiced to her brother.

"Isn't he a clan heir though? Wouldn't they go easy on him?" Sasuke asked.

His mother shook her head. "Perhaps if he was an only child. However he's not, he isn't even the eldest, his sister Hana is by a few years. Technically, she's the rightful heir. I believe Tsume only bestowed the title to Kiba because Hana didn't want to be the heiress."

"Even if that helped clan heir or not, the stupid boy tried to kill a child of clan head. It's not a simple thing you can just sweep under the rug. In some cases what Kiba did can be seen as a declaration of war to one clan from another." Tsunade continued.

That caught the attention of the three genin. All three of them couldn't help but feel bad for the Inuzuka clan if it ever came down to that.

"Kiba's mom must be about to piss herself if she knows what happened." Naruto voiced in amusement.

Kurama laughed. "Can you blame her kit? She must be shaking at the prospect of her entire clan facing the wrath of Mikoto here. Man I would pay to see her slay some mutts."

"No humans?" Sakura's voice held curiosity.

"That's a given, mutts are just a bonus. Well except Akamaru, I won't lie. I like the little pup somewhat." Kurama replied with a smirk.

"Hey what kind of monster do you guys take me for? Do you really think I would go as far as to slaughter their clan over this?" Mikoto asked, feeling somewhat offended.

The Flame Goddess of Destruction received 6 expressions that told her they believed it wholeheartedly.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "Ok so maybe I'll leave some of the kids alive." Mikoto admitted, she knew of what she would do just as they did.

"Yeah that's if they don't get caught in the crossfire of your Amaterasu flames." Tsunade said with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodding in agreement.

"How is your relationship with Tsume-sama anyways Mikoto-chan? Are you two still friends?" Shizune wondered.

"Oh yeah we are, but Tsume knows how I am when it comes to my babies. Konoha as a whole can burn to ashes if it comes between the village or my kids. I'll pick my kids every time and if they try anything against them. Konoha will suffer my wrath as far as I'm concerned. I already let the higher ups get away with the massacre. Next time there isn't a next time. Anyways yeah I have a good relationship with Tsume. To be honest as long as Kiba suffers severe consequences, the only thing I'm going to ask of her is reparations. Tsume already has enough on her plate to deal with." Mikoto answered.

Sasuke spoke up. "Sooo...do you think she's still about to piss herself like Naru said?"

Mikoto smirked. "Oh Sasu-chan...she's terrified."


	13. Chapter 13

Terrified, can't even begin to describe what Tsume is currently feeling. It's been hours since her meeting with the Hokage. Honestly why did she have to have an idiot as a son? Out of all the stupid things Kiba did in the past. This one definitely takes the cake. Not to mention out of all of the people Kiba had to have a problem with. It just had to be one of Mikoto's kids.

While it's true that she and Mikoto are friends. Tsume isn't stupid enough to think that Mikoto will take something like this lightly even if they are friends. Everyone in Konoha who knows of the Uchiha clan head knows that crossing her is essentially signing off your death certificate. That fact had been reminded to the council years ago when a stupid civilian councilor made a particular offensive comment about the Uchiha clan just a couple weeks after the massacre took place. Her chakra, the dark, intense chakra that rolled off of Mikoto nearly had her shivering in fear and it wasn't even directed towards her!

And if the rumors about Sasuke are true, he seems to have inherited his mother's powerful dark chakra. One would have assumed that Itachi, for all of his rare talent, would be the one to inherit it. But no Sasuke is the one who takes after Mikoto. It's been a couple of times where Tsume mentioned to Hiashi, Shikaku, Shibi, Inoichi and Choza on how Sasuke is the male version of Mikoto. You can't find a single speck of Fugaku in the boy's face. It's scary since even Itachi showed some features of Fugaku.

A prodigy just like his mother and a greater one than his older brother. The youngest to attain a fully matured sharingan at only 9 years old. A feat not even Itachi achieved if what Mikoto says is true.

Then there's the other two she adopted, Naruto and Sakura. Both who are also prodigies. While Sakura's birth parents were weak civilians. The girl herself is a different case all together. Never in the history of Konoha has there been a kunoichi with as much overall raw talent like her that's civilian born. Tsume is positive that if it wasn't for the fact that Mikoto adopted Sakura as her daughter. Multiple major and minor clans of Konoha would've tried to adopt the girl into their own clans once learning of her prowess. Her own clan included. It baffles Tsume still to this day that Sakura's birth mother is Mebuki Haruno. A weak woman who flunked out of the academy all those years ago.

Lastly is the one her idiot of a son assaulted, Naruto Uzumaki. The son of her deceased friend Kushina. Still to this day it kinda bothers Tsume on how she did nothing to help the boy out over the years. Truthfully knowing who his birth parents are, it shouldn't be surprising that Naruto is extremely talented himself. While it's true he looks a lot like Minato, according to Mikoto his personality and everything else is all Kushina. Mikoto has even admitted to her that it's been times where she's swore that she's staring directly at Kushina when around Naruto at times.

Which in itself is a nightmare, especially if he's inherited Kushina's temper. Oh kami she doesn't even want to consider facing his wrath.

Honestly with those four alone, Tsume isn't afraid to admit that her clan against them in an all out battle is suicide on her clan's part. That's not even including Tsunade and Shizune into the equation. Just pure overkill at that point.

This is why she's been stressing all night on what to do in case Mikoto is out for blood. According to the Hokage, Naruto's injuries were already healing by the time the blond brought Kiba in. While this can be seen as a good thing, it won't mean shit if Mikoto is still pissed off about the whole ordeal.

Even if Tsume wanted to help Kiba, it's pretty much out of her hands now considering what his crimes are. Seriously why one of Mikoto's kids of all people? She would much rather deal with the entire Hyuga clan than an angry Mikoto.

"Still up thinking about Kiba, kaa-san?" Tsume was broken out of her thoughts by her daughter Hana.

Being her daughter, Hana was the first one to learn from her mother about her brother's actions. Her reaction? A facepalm to the face while calling Kiba a dumbass. Of course she is worried about him as well.

"Yeah though I'm not too worried about Kiba. He may serve some time in prison though he'll still get out while he's young. I'm more concerned about how the clan head of the Uchiha clan will react. We may be friends but Mikoto doesn't mess around when it comes to her kids. Same could be said for any parent, however none of them are nowhere near as dangerous as Mikoto." Tsume answered.

Hana believed her mother's words. She may have never seen the Flame Goddess of Destruction in action before. Though the stories of her legend speak for themselves.

"Do you think she'll react violently?"

"It's hard to say, honestly I'm pretty sure we can work something out. Everything is really predicated on how pissed she still is by the time I see her." Tsume sighed.

"The Hokage can't help us?" Hana asked.

Tsume scoffed. "Please, it's true he's the God of Shinobi for a reason. But he's not foolish enough to cross Mikoto. He will definitely look the other way if it means avoiding her fury. Sadly, you can't even blame him for it either."

Hana shivered. "Kami, I hope Kiba didn't just screw our entire clan over a simple loss."

"Me and you both Hana." Tsume voiced.

**(Hyuga Compound)**

Hiashi could only sigh. "Well I can see how Hinata lost."

Today is the day Sakura fought against 3 older members of the Hyuga clan that are experienced in the Gentle Fist. All, who were handpicked by the Hyuga clan elders.

Which ended in three victorious wins for the young pinkette. She demolished each fighter with ease. If you ask Sakura, for being older experienced practitioners of juken, Hinata put up a much better fight than they did.

Mikoto smirked. "Good job Sakura-chan."

The elders on the other hand were not taking this too well at all.

"Preposterous!" One shouted.

"How can a mere child, not even Hyuga born, defeat some of our most experienced practitioners in juken?" Another questioned.

Walking up to Hiashi. "Well Hiashi-sama, I fulfill my end of the deal. Now it's time for you to pay up." Sakura smirked.

The only ones to watch the fights were Hiashi, Mikoto and the elders themselves. Obviously Hiashi wanted to keep this under the wraps from the rest of the clan as much as possible. No need to make a spectacle of it.

"Yes I believe it is." Hiashi nodded and reached for a scroll.

"Hiashi! You mustn't do it!" One elder yelled.

"I will do as I please. Going back on my word as the clan head will make the Hyuga look bad." Hiashi retorted in a stern tone.

"Don't be foolish Hiashi! This girl knows the ins and out to our clan's prized technique! If anything she must be captured to alter her memory or be assassinated for the safety of the Hyuga! The Hyuga will fall if you give her that scroll!" Another elder screamed.

Suddenly the air around the elders became frighteningly cold. Each of them can feel a shiver traveling down their spines. Looking over they saw that they were being pinned down by Mikoto's fierce sharingan glare.

"You'd do well to watch your words fool. Try anything against my daughter and I will send you straight to hell." Her steel tone nearly made each elder piss themselves.

To add insult to injury, Sakura smirked at them while flipping them off.

Breaking the tense atmosphere, Hiashi coughed. "Your beliefs about the clan's downfall are unwarranted. Sakura-san has agreed to not share our techniques with anybody except those of the Uchiha clan. If you want anyone to blame then blame yourselves. I tried to warn you to leave the matter alone. None of you would listen so I had to offer something worth her time. A mere alliance simply wouldn't have been enough since the Uchiha clan has no reason to want an alliance with our clan to begin with. As I said, you all brought this on yourselves."

All the elders could do is grumble in defeat knowing that what Hiashi said is nothing but the truth.

The Hyuga clan head handed Sakura the scroll. "This scroll is filled with all of the Hyuga clan's techniques as promised. I am sorry for troubling you with this nonsense, Sakura-san."

"It's fine at least I got something valuable out of it. Nice doing business with you Hiashi-sama." Sakura bowed slightly.

Hiashi nodded before turning his gaze toward his fellow clan head. "I take it we will discuss the terms of the alliance on a later date?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yeah if that's ok with you. I'm not in a rush to get it done."

"I understand this whole ordeal is an inconvenience for you. Again I'm sorry for troubling you with this Mikoto." Hiashi voiced.

Mikoto waved him off. "No need to be so formal with me Hiashi. Friends help each other out right?" She grinned.

A small curve to the side of Hiashi's lips could be seen. "I agree."

**(Hokage's Office)**

"So Minato's gaki made it the finals huh?" Jiraiya said as he just listened to what his sensei just informed him.

He has to admit, he's impressed with what he's heard about Naruto so far. From what he's learned, the kid could have graduated the academy his first year if Mikoto hadn't forced him to stay all 4 years. A mistake in Jiraiya's opinion considering how Itachi graduated at a young age. Naruto should've graduated from the academy much sooner than the age of 13. He wonders what could have made Mikoto make that decision.

What's really surprising is finding out that his former teammate is back in Konoha. Apparently she returned a little over a month ago as unbelievable as that is.

"Yes he has, he defeated his opponent in the preliminaries with no difficulty whatsoever. I would like to say he's the second coming of Minato, but he's more Kushina for as much as he looks like Minato. He will be facing Sabaku no Gaara in his finals matchup." Hiruzen answered.

That's another thing, why in the hell did Mikoto Tell Naruto of his heritage so early? In Jiraiya's opinion there's no way the boy is ready to know that kind of information yet.

"I see, do you know if he's come into contact with the fox yet?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, Mikoto's did confirm to me that the boy has made contact with the fox. However if you are asking if he's able to access it's chakra at will. Then I'm afraid I do not know. Mikoto doesn't tell me or anyone much about her kids' abilities. Her trust in me or the higher ups aren't the best due to how Naruto was being treated before she took him under her wing. Plus the whole Uchiha massacre incident. So I'm pretty much on thin ice with her. I used to have a close relationship with Naruto until he learned that I had been lying to him for years. Now the boy won't even speak to me unless it's mission related or a serious matter."

A jinchuuriki who doesn't trust their kage? That's only asking for trouble.

"Do..do you think he may be a flight risk? It doesn't sound like he's loyal to you." Jiraiya questioned seriously.

"Can you blame him? If I were in Naruto's position. I wouldn't trust a kage who has failed to protect him multiple times either. As for being a flight risk, honestly he can't be more of a flight risk than Mikoto. I wouldn't worry about it though, he's a good kid and even better shinobi." Hiruzen took a puff out of his pipe.

Jiraiya sighed. "So I'm guessing I'll have to take over his training when it comes to using the fox's chakra if Mikoto hasn't done it."

Hiruzen gazed at his student with a raised eyebrow. "Jiraiya, whatever you have planned in that mind of yours, I advise you to be careful. Naruto likely knows you from Mikoto. You don't have a bond with him and don't know how he will react to you. He's not as forgiving as you may be assuming he is. Just because you are his godfather doesn't mean he will want anything to do with you. After all it was your choice to not be a part of his life, when you had nearly 14 years to do so."

"Ah sensei you worry too much, everything will work out fine. The brat will be begging me for stories about his father once it's all over." Jiraiya waved him off.

Hiruzen could only sigh. He knew whatever Jiraiya had planned surely will backfire badly. Oh well he tried to warn his perverted student.

**(With Sasuke)**

"Come on Yakumo you can do better than that." Sasuke called out to her.

Yakumo grunted and charged back towards Sasuke's shadow clone to land an attack. Sadly the only resulted in her getting a kick straight to the face.

12 days have passed since the end of the preliminary rounds. Six days ago, Sasuke made a friend in Yakumo. He met her when he was walking around the village with his siblings. She was sitting on the bench looking depressed. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Sasuke randomly walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. Yakumo had been caught off guard by his sudden appearance. While she did not expect Sasuke Uchiha of all people to ask if she was ok. It made her happy that he at least noticed that something was bothering her.

Yakumo decided to tell him what was on her mind. Recently she overcame a mental plague that's been causing her problems for years. This problem led to her being forced to give up her dreams of being a kunoichi. She explained how one night she was finally able to subdue the plague in her mind for good. Leading to becoming more healthier than she's been in years.

Unfortunately even with her main issue solved, another issue came about as she had no one to help train her to protect herself. It's too late for her to attend the academy. And the Hokage isn't about to make one of his subordinates waste their time training her.

Sasuke felt inclined to help Yakumo, so did Naruto and Sakura once they heard her story. The three siblings agreed to all become friends with Yakumo and to help her train whenever they could. Yakumo cried tears saying thank you over and over again.

"Don't you think you are being a little too hard on her Sasuke-san?" Kurenai asked, a bit worried for her apprentice.

Two days after befriending Yakumo. Team 7 searched for the genjutsu mistress by keying in on her chakra signature. Kurenai had been very surprised when she was greeted by the famous genin team. Even more so when she saw her former apprentice.

The objective for Team 7 was to get Kurenai and Yakumo to make up. Luckily that was unnecessary as Kurenai immediately rushed and brought her former apprentice into a hug. Profusely apologizing for giving up on Yakumo when she needed Kurenai the most. Stating that giving up on Yakumo has always been one of her biggest regrets. Kurenai wanted to make up sooner but didn't know how Yakumo would react to seeing her again.

Hearing the genuine sincerity in her voice brought Yakumo to tears. Instantly letting go of all of the resentment she held for Kurenai.

This in turn also led to the blooming friendship between Team 7 and Kurenai. Shino, being the only one on her team that made it to the finals, is being trained by his clan for the month. Hinata is busy with her own clan matters and Kiba….

All she could do is sigh and shake her head when thinking about him. To think he would try to kill a comrade over a lost is disgraceful. She always warned Kiba that his ego would get him into trouble one day. His perverted tendencies also didn't help him gain much sympathy from the genjutsu mistress either.

"No, my clone is actually taking it pretty easy on her. Besides she may have been born with a weak body, but she has to be able to take some blows if she wants to live her dream of being a kunoichi." Sasuke answered.

Another reason Kurenai became very fond of Team 7. Because of Kiba being taken off her team, it opened up a free spot for another genin to take up. When Team 7 asked the Hokage if it was possible for Yakumo to take the spot once she was trained enough. The Hokage immediately agreed due to the prospect of another genjutsu specialist being added into the ranks. Especially one of Yakumo's caliber.

Seriously how could she not be friends with Team 7 after that?

Which is why she's been hanging out with them a lot more during the last several days. It opened her eyes as to just how further ahead the three genin are.

"That's true, I just can't help but worry about her you know?" Kurenai replied.

Sasuke nodded. "I get it though I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. For someone who was said to have too weak of a body to become a kunoichi. Yakumo is progressing very fast. Give her a few months of hard training, I can guarantee she'll be at genin level."

Kurenai had to concede to that, Yakumo is progressing much faster than she anticipated. It makes the genjutsu mistress so happy to see her apprentice do well. However it did make her realize one thing.

Each member of Team 7 is a better teacher than she is.

As a jounin, learning and accepting that is a tough pill to swallow. It helps that she's friends with them and they only rub it in her face in a playful manner. This certainly allowed her to be around Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune more.

"It's all thanks to you, Sakura and Naruto forgiving her this chance." Kurenai noted with a small smile.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Kurenai. She's going to be a great genjutsu user because of you. Hell anyone would be lucky to have you as a teacher." Sasuke replied.

She told them to call her Kurenai instead of Kurenai-sensei.

Said woman couldn't help but blush a bit at his words. "You're too sweet Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged then smirked. "I just call it like I see it."

Yakumo yelped in pain as she was sent flying by a blow to her stomach. She skidded hard against the ground.

"Ugghhh…" She groaned in pain.

Glancing over to where her instructors are at, she rolled her eyes. "Oi Sasuke stop flirting with Kurenai-sensei, she's way out of your league buddy." Yakumo told her friend/instructor.

Kurenai and Sasuke both blushed and looked away. Sasuke had a tick mark on his head.

"Since you have enough energy to tease me, I believe it's time to step up your training Yakumo-chan." Sasuke stood up and cracked his knuckles. Looking at his friend with a smile that promised revenge.

Yakumo's eyes widened in fear. Instantly hopping on her feet and running away. "Noooo I'm sorrrrrryy Saaasssuukkeee!"

A dust trail followed her much to the amusement of the other two.

Kurenai whistled. "Damn she's fast when she's scared." Mirth laced in her tone.

"I think we know who will be the fastest on your team now Kurenai." Sasuke chuckled.

**(With Naruto)**

"Naruto! You bastard it's about time I found you!" Anko called out to the blond.

Naruto stopped walking mid stride to turn around. He already sensed her chakra heading towards him. So he's not surprised to see Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan, did you need something?" He asked.

Like Kurenai, Team 7 also befriended Anko during the last few days. This happened when the purplette asked Mikoto to introduce her to Naruto to see if it was possible for him to remove her curse seal. Anko didn't have much hope that he could. Though she did hear he was the youngest seal master ever. So why not give it a shot?

Imagine to her surprise and ultimate happiness that Naruto told her he could remove the seal easily. The version that Anko had was an early prototype of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Naruto assumed that the seal Orochimaru wanted to place on Sasuke is a much improved version of the seal Anko had. If it's similar to the one he gave Anko then he's positive he can remove the improved cursed seal just as easy.

"You bet your ass I do, I want you to come with me to go get dango." Anko said.

"But I have to go train for the finals." Naruto whined. "Can't you ask Sasuke or Sakura to go with you instead?"

Anko grinned. "Nope! It'll take too long to find them. Plus I want _you _to come with me. Besides that Gaara kid has nothing on you. You'll kick his ass without a doubt."

The blond sighed, it was no way he was getting out of this.

"Fine but you're buying and you have to pay for my ramen next time we go to Ichiraku's." He grumbled.

"Deal now let's go." She grabbed his arm then led him.

"Sheesh Anko-chan no need to pull my arm off. I'm not going to run away."

"You wouldn't get far if you did."

"Wanna bet?"

"...no…"

After spending an hour with Anko, Naruto made his way back to the Uchiha District. He noticed that he was being followed by someone with chakra reserves slightly larger than Tsunade's. Because was so focused on that, he never realized that fly on his arm.

Suddenly he felt a chakra pulse from the signature. Next his whole body froze out of nowhere.

'What the hell?!' He yelled internally, glancing down he saw a fly on his arm. Standing under a small seal that wasn't on his arm a moment ago. He instantly recognized the seal as a paralysis seal.

"A paralysis seal? I can easily break out of this by flexing my cha-"

His words were cut short as he fell unconscious due to being chopped in the back of his neck.

Removing his transparency jutsu, Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"Shit that was too close, I didn't think he would notice me as soon as he separated from Anko. He never let his guard down so any sneak attack would've been pointless against him. I couldn't risk conflict being so close to the Uchiha District. If it wasn't for thinking to henge a shadow clone into a fly to place a paralysis seal on him at the last second. I would've been so screwed. This definitely won't work on him again, he was too close to breaking the paralysis off until I got to him in time. Damn...I got real lucky a second later and it would've been bad on my part." Jiraiya said to himself.

He's too happy that he didn't have to fight Naruto head to head. Definitely would've brought too much unwanted attention.

Knowing that he shouldn't waste anymore time, Jiraiya picked up and placed the unconscious blond over his shoulder. Making his way outside of the village quickly.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, a certain pink ninja pig saw everything. Quickly making her way to go inform the others.

Naruto eventually stirred out of his sleep. Through his blurry vision he immediately noticed that he wasn't in Konoha anymore. However he can tell he's not far from Konoha at all.

Once his vision cleared, he saw that a man was standing several feet away from him. He immediately got to his feet on guard. It took him less than a second to recognize the man.

"Jiraiya the Toad Sannin?" He's confused as to why would his own supposed godfather attack him out of the blue.

"I'll answer your questions after this, tell me Naruto can you access the chakra of the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

Naruto is really confused now, why does it matter if he can use Kurama's chakra? Did Jiraiya really think that Naruto is going to answer him when his actions are already highly suspicious?

"That's none of your business." Naruto answered.

"It is my business kid, I need to know if I have to correct your mother's mistakes." Jiraiya frowned.

"Mistakes? What mistakes are you even talking about? Listen I don't know what your deal is, but kidnapping me wasn't one of your brightest ideas. For all I know you could be a spy or something." Naruto checked to make sure no hidden seals were placed on him.

Jiraiya sighed. "I see you leave me no choice. Listen Naruto, you are the legacy of the legendary Fourth Hokage. It is your duty to protect this village as it's jinchuuriki. You answer to no one other than the Hokage. It's already bad enough that you don't trust the Hokage. A jinchuuriki who doesn't trust their kage is a threat and can be put down if the kage feels it's necessary. We need to know if you can access the fox's chakra whether you like it or not. If you don't follow my orders, I will report you for insubordination."

'This...this guy is my godfather? It's like he only sees me as a weapon.' Naruto thought.

While Naruto is extremely confident he can handle Jiraiya on his own and escape. He feels that he should contact his family through their shared communication seal to let them know of the situation. He's positive that his mother at least noticed his chakra signature no longer being present in Konoha by now.

Just as he was about to contact them. He heard the voice of his mother ring through his head.

'_Naruto whatever Jiraiya does, let him do it. I want to see what he plans to do before I put him in a coma.' _Mikoto informed her son through the communication seal. She was masking her chakra while watching them from a branch above. Tonton came home to inform them of what happened.

'_Alright mom, where are the others?'_

'_Everyone is at home waiting for us to return. By the way, how the hell did he kidnap you?_'

'_He used a clone henged as a bug to place a paralysis seal on me. I knew he was following me for awhile, I was going to wait for him to act first. He knocked me out a second before I could break out of the seal.'_

'_I see so basically he got lucky?'_

'_Pretty much I'm too tempted to seal off his chakra as beat the shit out of him. Did you hear what he was saying? He only sees me as a weapon for the village apparently.' _

'_Oh I heard alright, what I don't understand is what the hell is wrong with him? He was never like this before. The Hokage can't be behind this, he wouldn't dare try this approach. For now let's see what he's about to do.'_ Mikoto cut off their connection.

"This is life and death, kid. If you don't wanna die then your only hope is to use the Kyuubi's chakra to save yourself." Jiraiya's tone was grave as he touched Naruto with his chakra enhanced finger tip. Sending him flying fast through the forest.

Mikoto grit her teeth in anger. '_Naruto there's a chasm where you're headed.' _She warned her son through the seal.

'_Got it, I knew this area looked familiar. Don't worry you know I'll be fine mom. A stupid chasm can't scare me the way you can._'

The Uchiha clan head rolled her eyes. Deciding not to respond she focused on Jiraiya instead. Her next target on her kill list.

"Shit! I forgot to make him sign the contact!" Jiraiya freaked out.

"**JIIIRRAAAIIIYYYAAA!"**

Jiraiya felt his heart and stomach drop dangerously low. He recognized that angry tone. This was it, he's done for. Why didn't he listen to his sensei?

"M-M-Miko-ugrhh! A fist smashed into his jaw.

A loud crunch was heard as Jiraiya was sent through multiple trees. When he finally stopped, he groaned in pain. That one punch definitely fractured if not broke his jaw.

Just when he thought he was safe, a hard stomp made contact with his stomach. Forcing him to cough in pain while some spit flew out of his mouth. Glancing up, he paled at the sight in front of him. Mikoto with her dark blue chakra surrounding her form, sharingan flared to life. Even wisps of black fire is in the air.

"Jiraiya you have three seconds to explain to me what made you believe it was a good idea to not only kidnap my son. But to also throw him down a fucking chasm just because he didn't want to bring out his bijuu's chakra?" The steel tone in her voice made Jiraiya shiver in fear. Besides Mikoto, only Tsunade and Kushina could ever make him feel this level of fear.

Naruto had appeared next to Mikoto via shunshin a moment ago. He only fell a couple feet deep into the chasm until he used his fire manipulation to get himself out. Is he ever glad he experimented flying with certain elements. Something he hopes to truly master one day.

Looking down at the toad sannin. The blond found it amusing to see a shinobi of Jiraiya's caliber scared shitless of his mother. Though it's not hard to be afraid of his mother when she's pissed.

Jiraiya didn't answer, Mikoto obviously didn't like that.

"OW!" Jiraiya yelled in pain as his stomach was stomped in once more.

"I asked you a fucking question you perverted bastard! Speak! **Now**!" Mikoto voiced.

Coughing and groaning in pain, Jiraiya nodded. "I-I only wanted to test him. Sensei didn't know if he could use the fox's chakra at will when I asked him. So I took it upon myself to find out. I knew that he knew of his heritage, I decided to use my ranking against him in order to force him to bring out the chakra if he could. But I needed him out of the village first just in case he couldn't. I also doubt he would've followed me out of the village if I just asked him randomly. Leading me to come up with the idea of kidnapping him. I had hoped by threatening him with insubordination, Naruto would do as I say. But that didn't work out, I assumed either he truly didn't know how and didn't want to admit it. Or that he was going to keep playing hard ball with me. The reason I threw him to the chasm had been to put him in a life or death situation to draw out the fox's chakra. I planned for him to use the Kyuubi chakra to summon Gamabunta, then I realized I forgot to have Naruto sign the toad contract."

"...First time you see your godson in nearly 14 years and the first thing you do is kidnap him then throw him down a damn chasm. Tell me Jiraiya, what would you have done if Naruto couldn't save himself? What if the fox decided not to help Naruto and let him die? What about if Naruto couldn't access the seal? Oh I know, NOTHING BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO LATE! MY SON COULD HAVE DIED AND IT WOULD BE ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Jiraiya flinched hard, oh yeah she's furious. He really fucked up this time.

"Naruto did not use the bijuu's chakra to save himself. Meaning your whole plan ended up in a failure anyways since Naruto could have escaped. The only reason you were even able to touch Naruto that easily is because I told him to not retaliate against you. I wanted to see what you were planning before I kicked your ass. And what do I see? You, trying to kill my son. If Minato or Kushina were still alive and knew about this. You wouldn't have lived this long to even explain yourself. Why the hell couldn't you have just introduced yourself normally to him? Did you think this was a good start to building upon the nonexistent relationship you have with Naruto? Because let me tell you.."

Mikoto swung her fist downwards then shattered the pervert of a sannin's nose to pieces. Causing him to cry out in pain.

"YOU WERE MISTAKEN YOU DUMBASS!" Mikoto raged.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jiraiya apologized.

"No Jiraiya it's not that simple, you were already on thin ice as it is for not attempting to take care of Naruto. Tsunade's excuse may have been pathetic but at least it was a legitimate one. She didn't even know I adopted Naruto until recently. But you, oh I know for a fact you've known for years now. Yet you still made no effort to at least come show your face to Naruto. Then you have the audacity to pull a stunt like this? While forgetting to give Naruto technique to help save him. What made you do this Jiraiya? I know Sarutobi had nothing to do with this so don't try to pin it on him either." Miktoto asked him.

"...I didn't want to risk being rejected by Naruto after abandoning him for this long. It's already hard enough looking at him without seeing Minato in his place. I figured after learning what I wanted to know. I would introduce myself and build our relationship from there. Allowing me to take over his training to go over whatever you missed. Sensei said he could have graduated in his first year in the academy if you didn't force him to stay all four years. I assumed you were holding him back in his growth for a foolish reason since Itachi graduated the academy early. Neither did I agree that he was ready to know of his heritage. Naruto not trusting the Hokage also made me believe that he's a potential flight risk. I was going to be keeping a close eye on him in case he needed to be put do- ARGHH!" Jiraiya was cut off by a harder stomp to his chest this time.

The Uchiha clan head as well as Naruto are fuming in anger. Naruto is not only mad for what Jiraiya just said, but the fact that the man assumed he could just waltz into his life and take control over it.

"Judging my parenting when you have no right, not being man enough to face Naruto normally because you were afraid of being rejected, declaring my son as a flight risk because he doesn't trust a man who was lying to him for years.."

It's taking a lot for her to just not burn his ass to ashes with her Amaterasu flames. However that would be too good for him. No, Jiraiya deserves to suffer, he will learn that Mikoto doesn't mess around when it comes to her kids.

"You know Jiraiya you were right about one thing, I did hold my son back. I held him back from learning a jutsu he should've known by now all because I wanted to give you the honor of teaching it to him. Well I guess that won't be an issue any longer since I'll make sure to teach it to him myself. Naruto is strong enough that he can handle you in a fight on his own. There isn't much you can teach him, he's a seal master, a much better one then you can ever hope to be. All you have as an ace is your sage mode. Though we both know you never mastered it and can only use it when you summon the elder toads. He doesn't need you in his life Jiraiya. I don't want you to be in his or any of my family lives. For your actions, our friendship is over Jiraiya. Don't expect to see Tsunade either because she may come finish the job after I'm done with you." Mikoto glared at the man.

What happened next can be described as a brutal ass kicking that possibly crippled Jiraiya for the rest of his life. Naruto got a few good hits in himself. Breaking a few of Jiraiya's bones.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

"Really? Jiraiya said that?" Tsunade was shocked and angered by her former teammate's actions. Honestly this doesn't sound like the Jiraiya she's known for years.

Mikoto nodded then sighed. "It was hard to believe that it was."

"That's terrible, I never would've thought that Jiraiya-sama would put Naruto in a situation like that. Why couldn't he have just come to either one of you if he was afraid of how Naruto would react to him?" Shizune said.

"I wondered the same thing, Shizune-chan. Truthfully I think he used the part about him wanting to see if Naru-chan can use Kurama's chakra as a cover up. He mixed the lie in with the truth. Meaning this was his way of trying to form a bond with Naruto without having to truly face his fears. He didn't want Naruto to ask him questions that he didn't want to answer. Like why hasn't he been in Naruto's life for example? He did mention something about Naruto reminding him too much of Minato." Mikoto replied.

Tsunade sighed. "He's such a damn idiot, here I thought I was the only one running away from their issues. I've forgiven him for a lot of shit back in the day. But I can't forgive him for this. He endangered one of our family members. That is unacceptable, stupid fool won't be getting healed by me."

Everyone was sitting in the living room discussing what happened.

Sasuke looked towards his little brother. "Why is it always you ending up in these kinds of situations?"

"You do seem to have a habit of finding yourself in them Naru." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't ask me, badass shinobi like us are bound to have enemies. Though I will give Jiraiya credit for getting lucky the first time. Using a shadow clone transformed as a fly to place a seal on me was a good strategy. Next time I won't be caught by that tactic."

"How were you even caught in it in the first place? You're a sealing master, how didn't you instantly counter it?" Sasuke asked.

"Wasted a second more thinking rather than taking immediate action. I really wasn't expecting that fly not to mention I was focused more on his actual location. I was on guard ready to take action once he made his move. Unfortunately the second I was about to break the seal, he knocked me out." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Well he is a sannin so it makes sense that he was able to get to you that quick. Though it does sound like he got really lucky. Not like he would've gotten far even if Tonton didn't warn us anyways. Still be more careful in the future Naru. We may be extremely strong for our age, but we still lack a lot of experience." Sakura told her brother.

Naruto nodded. "Right neechan, I promise to be more careful."

"She's right Naru-chan, while I'm confident you would've defeated him since he knew nothing of your skills. Jiraiya isn't someone to take lightly, not saying you were doing so. I'm only reminding you to be careful around highly skilled shinobi. That goes for all three of you." Mikoto said.

"Hey what did you two do with him after? Drop him off at the hospital?" Sakura wondered.

"No, we left his ass there to suffer." Naruto and Mikoto answered together.

Everyone seemed to agree with their decision.

"So Mikoto-chan are you going to take over Naruto's rasengan training?" Shizune asked.

The Uchiha clan head nodded. "Unless Kakashi suddenly shows up to ask if he can do it. Then yeah I will since I'm the only other one besides Jiraiya and Kakashi who can perform the technique. In fact I'm going to teach it to Sasuke and Sakura as well."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Do you think they can master it? The rasengan isn't a jutsu that just anybody can learn. Especially not in two weeks alone."

"Yeah each of them have the chakra control required to do so. It all depends on how much effort they put into training if they want to master it in a short amount of time." Mikoto replied with a smile.

Naruto smirked. "Heh I'll have the rasengan down in a week." He spoke confidently.

"6 days for me." Sasuke voiced.

"4." The pinkette said knowing how good her chakra control is.

Mikoto grinned. "See? All of that overflowing confidence just leaking out of them. They have this in the bag."

Tsunade knew better than to doubt these 4. She wisely chose not to goad them into a bet that will only result in her loss.

**(11 Days Until The Finals)**

"**Rasengan!**"

Naruto slammed the sphere of concentrated chakra into a boulder. Destroying said boulder to pieces.

"Good job Naruto-sama." Saya hissed out to her summoner.

Saya is a snake summon who is mainly blue with purple markings. Her slit eyes are black.

During the last week, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke each received weird markings on their wrist one night. Sakura's mark resembled a wolf, Sasuke's was a phoenix while Naruto's mark resembled a dragon. When they showed them to each other and Mikoto the next morning. Mikoto had a feeling what they were.

Her guess was right, the markings they received that night were summoning marks. When each tested out their mark, they learned that each of them were born with their summoning marks. According to the summons, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were chosen by higher beings to bear their marks since their birth as crazy as that sounds. While they won't meet the ones who chose them for possibly a couple more years. The three of them will be able to learn under their respective summons. Mikoto was amazed that her kids were gifted with such an honor. Granted her own summons are powerful and rare. But seeing her kids gets their own powerful summons at a young age was really something special.

Sakura learned from the wolf summon that her bloodline is actually called Second Gear. A rare bloodline only seen in those of the wolf clan or those aligned with the wolf summons by blood. Sakura is actually the first human in many centuries to be born with it. It intrigued her to know that she's connected to a line of powerful wolves somehow. One wolf in particular being known as a god among wolves.

Sasuke had been happy to know that he would be able to fly with phoenix wings one day. Not to mention all the other stuff they plan to teach him over the years.

Naruto and dragons...enough said right there.

What happened that's even more surprising is that Anko offered the Uchiha family the opportunity to become snake summoners. Something that Naruto, Mikoto, Sasuke and Sakura agreed to. Tsunade and Shizune politely declined. Though Tsunade informed that she expects either Sasuke or Sakura to sign the slug contract. Naruto can as well if he wants.

So yeah this past week involved a lot of summoning training for Team 7. That's not counting their rasengan and other training they needed to get in. This is where spamming shadow clones to help with their training came into play. An extremely useful training method for those who have high chakra reserves. While they know Orochimaru is planning something big during the finals. They have no idea what to expect so it's best that Team 7 is prepared as possible according to their mother.

Naruto smiled at his snake friend. "Thanks Saya-chan! I can't wait to take the rasengan to the next level."

"Next level?" Saya echoed.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah mom said that my dad wanted to add an elemental affinity to the rasengan. But he couldn't figure it out. He originally meant to pick it back up again at a later time. Mom said she probably could have figured out herself over the years. Though she felt that it should be me who does it first. Once I figure out how to combine either my wind or fire element to the rasengan. Mom, Sasuke and Sakura will most likely attempt the same with whatever element they choose. It's no rush to do it, mom said that it could take years even with my natural talent."

"I see, well you are powerful enough without an elemental rasengan in your repertoire. Most of my clan in Ryuchi's Cave believe you and your siblings to be stronger than that bastard Orochimaru." Saya hissed the man's name as if it was venom.

Let it be known that a majority of the snake clan do not like Orochimaru at all. He gives them a bad name. Only Manda is the one who deals with him for the most part. This is why Anko has the snake summoning contract instead of Orochimaru. The snakes have adored Anko since she was a young girl as Orochimaru's apprentice.

"That may be true but it doesn't make him any easier to kill. Plus we have bigger issues than him to worry about." Naruto replied.

Mikoto had recently informed her kids about the Akatsuki group that's hunting jinchuuriki down for their bijuu. It's made up of around 8 or 9 S-rank rogue shinobi. Orochimaru used to be a member and apparently Itachi is a member. Mikoto doesn't know when they will come for Naruto. But she said it could be soon or a few years from now.

Safe to say that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto knew they would be ready to go to war with the Akatsuki when the time came. Sasuke and Sakura dared them to try to capture their little brother. For Mikoto it went without saying that she was ready to incinerate the entire group with her Amaterasu or just use her Susanoo to destroy them. Tsunade and Shizune were ready as well. Kurama wasn't worried at all. He knew the Akatsuki stood no chance once Naruto mastered his chakra.

Truthfully Mikoto believed that the Akatsuki wouldn't make a real move until a few years. For a group with their kind of objective, much preparation time is needed to set things in motion. Still it didn't hurt to be prepared for anything.

Saya didn't want her friend to think too hard about the upcoming future right now. So she made a suggestion to take his mind off of everything.

"Naruto-sama, how about we go get some of that ramen you like so much? You need a break." Saya suggested.

Naruto grinned at her. "I like the way you think Saya-chan. Instead of Ichirakus, I'm going to ask kaasan to make me some instead. Her ramen is the best after all."

He could already taste it.

Saya slithered her way up Naruto's leg to around his neck. Resting herself on his shoulders.

"Lead the way." Saya voiced.

Right before he was about to leave, he briefly sensed Sakura's chakra signature appearing next to him. A second later, she appeared via shunshin next to him.

"Hey little bro, mom is cooking dinner. Everyone is there, even Kurenai, Anko and Yakumo. She wants you to come join us." Sakura told him.

"Damn I was just going home to ask her to make me some ramen too. Oh well, all of mom's cooking is great." He shrugged.

Sakura sighed then smiled softly. "You and your damn ramen addiction will never get old." She playfully punched his arm.

"That's funny, Kurama said it got old years ago." Naruto replied.

"Maybe it's because he had to deal with it with your birth mother too. Mom did say she was a ramen addict as well." Sakura pointed out.

"Good point." Naruto nodded.

Both siblings disappeared via shunshin, heading straight to their home.


End file.
